Serendipity
by Maximum Chaos-Chan
Summary: It's a hard road to fame, especially when your in love with the competition. When you have to choose happiness or security, love or friendship, and fun or safety, when the one thing that guides you is the music you're losing. AU: SS,NH,KI,NT
1. Acrylic Kiss

**A/N: This is a band fic... Sakura centric.**

**SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina KibaIno NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the songs. Which are I Am The Walrus-The Beatles and Calling All Cars-Senses Fail**

**

* * *

  
**

I slapped the wooden body of my guitar with the beat before I began strumming.

My hand dropped away from the strings again and grabbed the purple pen from behind my ear. I leaned forward and scribbled a few beats on the notebook in front of me, then tucked the pen back to it's previous position.

I paused in thought, recounting the rhythm with the nods of my head and trying to let the rest come to me.

The music that is.

I can't force it to come out. It has to want to, I have to feel it inside me. Otherwise it sounds mechanical. Like I used a step by step book on how to right a song.

Paint by numbers for music.

That's not how I like it to sound, like most of the crap on the radio. With all their auto-tuned bullshit.

Forget that.

It has no soul. No emotion, it doesn't mean anything to anyone. All it does is get stuck in your head and give sluts something to grind to at parties.

"SA-KU-RA! I'M LEAVING!" My mother's voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

God Dammit!

"BYE!" I hollered back. I couldn't stand having my music interrupted. The music only comes more and more rarely to me lately, and any distraction will ruin its flow.

"DINNER'S IN THE MICRO!"

My mom has an issue with shortening words, I think she thinks it makes her seem cooler and more in touch with my generation.

It only makes me cringe.

I took a deep breath and hummed out the part of the song I had just written out.

"DON'T STAY UP TOO LATE, HUN!"

"OH-KAY MOM!" I gritted my teeth and stared intently at the notebook in front of me, concentrating on the which strings to place my fingers on as I-

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Just leave already!

"OH HUN, DON'T FORGET TO TURN OFF THE PORCH LIGHT!"

FUCK WOMAN YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!

I heard the door close and held my position until I heard a car door slam as well. The gravel crunched as mom backed out of the driveway to quickly before finally vacating the premises.

I let out a long sigh to calm myself, then played the chords I had, starting with the beginning of the song and humming the lyrics that didn't quite exist yet.

Actually they didn't exist at all. I had no idea what the song was even about, I wish I did, then this would be a lot easier.

But like I said, it just comes to me, when I find the meaning of the music at a random moment it's like...serendipitous.

Yeah, that's the perfect word to describe it.

Serendipity.

Story of my life.

Story of my music.

* * *

My first song was about a coffee mug.

Yeah really, I was only eight but I was at the mall with my mom one day looking for new school shoes. Of course my mom is addicted to coffee (which is probably what influenced my addiction as well) so we had stopped at this coffee shop in the middle of the mall. Along the shelves there where all these great brightly decorated mugs.

I found one that was the perfect emerald color, exactly like my eyes, with a spiral of white wrapping around the handle.

It wasn't really anything special, but I seriously wanted that mug. It just fit with me, and I knew it was perfect.

I wanted it so bad, I begged and begged mom. She only complained I needed school shoes, not a coffee mug.

I offered a trade; buy the mug instead of the shoes.

She said I didn't need it and marched me out of the store. But the whole way through the mall I couldn't get this mug out of my mind, I didn't want shoes. I wanted the amazing mug I had found.

_I don't need a drug,_

_Just a sip from my coffee mug._

_I don't need a pick me up,_

_Just need my coffee cup._

Yeah, I sung that for the rest of our trip to the mall, constant loop. Mom was so pissed off she finally said she'd buy it.

By then, I didn't want it anymore.

That seems stupid, but I didn't have it and I had gotten something better out of it.

I thought how certain songs can make people cry or feel really happy.

About how those songs are powerful enough to make people feel the emotion for themselves.

I remember thinking; "Yeah, I want to do that."

So, I hadn't gotten a wicked awesome mug, I found music.

* * *

Once I got to the part of the song that I had last wrote I had to stop playing.

I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't know the next note or beat or chord.

I didn't know any words or the song title.

"Ugh!" I huffed and plucked my pen angrily out from behind my ear and through it down in front of me. It bounced of my notebook with a plastic click and onto the floor.

I've been trying to write this one song specifically for about 3 months, I just haven't been able to decipher it though. It's like there's a code I have to break to get the sound just right.

It has to be just right.

I want it to be perfect.

I sighed again and leaned back letting my back press against my cold bedroom wall, my head falling against it with a thunk.

It was only 8:30 pm in the residential district of Konoha, on a Saturday. The very first day of summer vacation. I hadn't done anything all day but sleep and fiddle around with my guitar.

I was hoping the start-of-summer high you get after the last day of school would help motivate some music.

All I got was about a dozen halfassed songs that I immediately scrapped. Maybe I needed to go out and do something to spark my creativity?

I stared at my cellphone sitting on my pillow to my left. Should I call Tenten maybe?

"_I am the eggman_

_They are the eggmen _

_I am the walrus _ _Goo goo g' joob." _

First, I'd like to point out that this is the by far my favorite Beatles song, and Tenten's as well. Which is why it's her ring tone when she calls me. Thus bringing me to my next point, Tenten is probably most likely psychic. She always calls me when I'm about to call her.

I pulled my guitar out of my lap and set it gently next to me before leaning over and grabbing my phone. I clicked the 'Send' button.

"Yello?"

"Hola!"

"What's up?"

"I'm like outside your house dawg! So come outside, and no excuses. It's the first day of summer and I watched your mom go to work like five minutes ago."

"You've been stalking my house again?" I laughed.

"You know it!" Tenten said. I heard laughing in the background.

"Whose all there?" I asked standing up and walking towards my window, facing the front of the house. I pulled the curtain taking a peek at the driveway.

Sure enough Tenten stood with her cellphone to her ear, clad in blue jeans and a dark green Konoha track team tee. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into to small buns on the top of her head and she appeared to be trying to shut Ino up.

Ino was doubled over in laughter, hugging her stomach, which was covered in a tight blue tank top, her loose blonde hair falling around her face. I took note of the fact that she wore khaki shorts, even though it was almost sundown and would therefore get chillier.

Hinata suddenly looked away from the scene and up at my window. A broad smile spread on her face and she pointed up at me and then down at the ground in front of her. Her hair dark purplish hair shined as it fell an inch below her shoulders, and I recognized the tie dyed purple top as my own.

When had I let her borrow that? Never. She probably stole it. The faded jeans too.

I'd have to rip her a new one.

* * *

I closed the front door behind me, jiggling the handle to be sure the lock was secure and walked down the steps lightly, to where my friends were waiting.

"You creepers, did you hide in the bushes again?" I asked.

"Duh, Forehead. If we had been anywhere else your mom probably would have managed to hit us with her car." Ino said throwing her arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a little hug.

"Really your mom is a terrible driver..." Hinata said glancing at the black skid marks on our driveway.

I shrugged. "She's never actually been in an accident though...Amazingly."

"Your mom aside, it's the first day of summerrr!" Tenten said pumping her fist in the air.

"What did you three have in mind?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh you know the usual. Make a Dairy Queen run." Hinata said smiling.

What. A. Liar.

I narrowed my eyes at Tenten who had adopted the same fake smile.

"Alright so there's a band playing on the north side and we wanted to swing by and scope them out a bit." Tenten shrugged.

"Scope them out?"

"You know, get a feel for the competition. That's all. Really we are getting ice cream though."

"Your can't break tradition!" Ino said happily.

"Hinata when did you steal my clothes." I pointed out.

"Uhm...well." She bit her lip and looked down at her clothes.

"_Well Sakura_, when did you steal my black skinny jeans?" Tenten said pointing accusingly at my legs.

"_Or_ my red top?" Ino said tugging lightly at the red fabric. I glanced down realizing they were right. Actually I can't really tell what in my closet is mine or one of theirs everything gets traded and stolen constantly.

Ino's even broke into my house to steal my glow in the dark headband. Okay she didn't break in, all she did was use the spare key under the third flower pot from the right window.

Still, she never asked.

"Nevermind let's go!" Tenten said grabbing my arm.

* * *

I actually happen to be in a band.

A legit band by the way. I'd tell you the story of how it started but there really isn't one.

We were just sitting around one day and one of us (we usually argue over who actually suggested the idea, I secretly believe it was Hinata) said, "let's start a band."

Thus Acrylic Kiss was born.

Tenten has always played guitar and she taught Ino to play bass. Hinata is great at piano but found a love for percussion. I've always been singing my songs and playing a little guitar. So that's how it ended up happening I suppose.

Sakura Haruno-Vocals

Tenten Usagi- Guitar

Ino Yamanaka- Bass

Hinata Hyuga- Drums

We've only played a few shows for friends and such, but everyone that hears us says we're great.

I don't trust their opinions so much, considering we know them all too well. They could just be bias.

* * *

"Soft serve CHOCOLATE!" Ino shouted jumping up onto the picnic table outside the Dairy Queen. She did a little dance and started pumping her fist like the Jersey Shore guys.

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Tenten said joining Ino on the table.

"Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake!~" Hinata and I sang together because this was tradition and we are the definition of "making a scene".

As we looked like idiots for the world, an absolutely beautiful red 2010 Chevy Camaro slowed down.

"Work it girlfriend!" A guy with spiky, and very bright blonde hair shouted as he hung out the passenger side window. I would have given him a stupidly uncreative nickname of mr. banana head right then, but I was too fascinated with the car he was riding in.

Hinata blushed and immediately turned away, probably praying he hadn't seen her. Hinata could be a little shy sometimes. She used to stutter a lot in junior high and practically faint when a boy talked to her.

Tenten and Ino responded by simultaneously blowing a kiss and then sticking up their middle fingers. Gotta love body language.

There was a chorus of more laughs coming from the rest of the car as the boy mouthed "Ouch" and they passed, turning left, out of sight, as I sadly looked on.

"Tsk. Tsk. That was rude." I said to Tenten as she jumped off the table.

"I'm a rude person." She shrugged still smiling and the rest of us skipped into the familiar shop with a jiggle of the bell hanging above the door.

* * *

We'd never had any experience meeting other bands before. We weren't exactly sure if we were a normal band, or if we were a bit eccentric.

Honestly I didn't care to find out because I was afraid we'd turn out to be the former.

I like being a bit different, look at my pink hair for example.

* * *

"Where the hell is this band playing Tenny?" Ino said from my back, because she had insisted that I owed her a piggyback ride. I still swear I don't know how her lip gloss ended up in my pocket when my pants went through the washing machine.

"Uhm some party I think?" Tenten shrugged.

"Whose party?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged again.

"...Tenten who did you hear about this band from?" I asked after a moment.

She glanced back over her shoulder at us and then faced forwards again. "Oh well..." She stopped. "I don't remember."

Ino slid off my back and put her hands on her hips. "Your kidding me right? I'm not walking around looking for some random person's party Tenten! I don't care if they have a band there or not."

"Ino you aren't even walking..." I said.

"Besides the point."

Hinata shook her head at Tenten but didn't say anything.

We kept walking anyway, skipping through the streets as it grew darker and waiting for the stars to blink on above us.

"There's Ursa Minor!" Hinata said, stopping on the sidewalk and pointing up at the sky. I followed her extended arm and found where she was pointing.

"And there's Ursa Major." I said, closing my left eye and tracing the stars with my finger.

"Draco, the dragon." Hinata said pointing out the way it snaked in between the two previous constellations.

"Could you guys stop the star catching for a minute?" Ino called over her shoulder. She always called it that, "star catching". I love it for some reason.

I really wish we were catching the stars. Putting their brilliant balls of light into a box and hiding it...

"Does someone have a piece of paper?" I said freezing.

"Huh? Uh no." Tenten said from where she stood next to Ino.

"Wow are you having one of your epiphanies?" Ino said turning around with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Shit." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, scrolling the main menu for my notepad. Thank god for technology. I typed quickly, the click of the buttons the only thing the four of us were focusing on.

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars _

I stopped typing. The flow had stopped and I stared at the screen disappointed. It really wasn't much, but I could form it into something later. All I needed was a snip it sometimes. Just one line could spark a whole song.

I flipped my phone shut quickly, before they could see and slid it back into the pocket of Tenten's skinny jeans.

"Hey! Show us!" Ino whined.

"Nope, it's hardly anything."

She didn't push it further and no one else commented on it. They knew how I was about showing my music, if it wasn't finished it couldn't be perfect. And if it wasn't perfect I wasn't happy with it.

I opened my mouth to say something to deter the silence settling over us, when Hinata shushed me.

"Wha?"

"Shhh." She held a finger to her lips. "Listen."

"Is that music?" Ino said softly. I pointed down the street and we broke into a run.

When you hear the music you follow...

* * *

The footsteps of our sneakers thudded against the pavement, scattering pebbles everywhere, before we finally found the source of the sound.

It was a garage. Go figure right? A garage band? How, I don't know eighties or something like that.

The door to it was shut but we could see light on from the windows of the door. We stood on the sidewalk for a minute listening to the noise inside.

The music had stopped except for the occasional bang of a drum or guitar chord, mostly whoever was inside was just talking.

"_Calling all cars we've got another victim,  
'Cause my love has become an affliction,  
Well what did you expect from me? What did you expect from me?"_

Tenten and I shared a look and immediately started slinking towards the side of the garage, crouched down low.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hinata hissed at us.

"Checking out the competition." Tenten whispered.

"_I'm sorry, but I think I failed to mention  
That I lied at my very first confession  
Well what did you expect from me? Well what did you expect from me?"_

Ino and Hinata crawled after us and we straightened up and flattened ourselves against the dark side of the garage, now able to hear better.

"_Cause this has been building since I have been breathing,  
And I know how it's going to end._

_  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on."_

I turned to look at Acrylic Kiss. "They're damn good."

"He sounds hot." Ino whispered.

Hinata elbowed her. "If someone sees us..."

"No one will see us unless you all shut the fuck up." Tenten whispered.

"_Oh my dear what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow.  
Well what did you expect from me? Well what did you expect from me?_

_Without giving away the hints on your ending,  
I ruined the evening again._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on."_

I slid forward until I could peek around the edge of the garage at the closed door. A hand clasped my shoulder. "JEEzzz!..." I said whirling around to find Tenten.

"Idiot!" Tenten whispered. We all held our breathes carefully, waiting to see if the band would stop.

"_I don't, have love left inside, inside.  
And I don't, have love left inside, inside._

_Are you desperate for an answer?  
I don't have an ounce of good left in me now,  
That's why I walked out."_

Tenten crouched down on the ground and waved her hand for us to follow suit. She crawled ahead of me then led us around the corner. We all stood up carefully staying crouched over enough that you couldn't see the tops of our heads through the windows. Ino pressed her ear to the door.

That's when it jolted upwards and sent us reeling back in surprise. The music abruptly stopped and we all stood there as it moved upward and back into the garage revealing our...competition.

"Hello there?" A woman's voice called to the side and we looked over to find a middle aged woman with dark black hair smiling at us. "Can I help you girls?" She giggled to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Heh, heh." Tenten said nervously, plastering a smile on her face. "No ma'am, we were just...listening?" she said.

"Oh alright, dears." The woman giggled again, and winked at us. "Your welcome to listen, but don't stay _outside_ to long, you might catch a cold."

There was a cough from the garage and I winced before turning back.

There was a lot to take in at that exact moment, but the first thing I saw was a pair of dark eyes glaring at me.

The owner of said dark, sexy eyes was a very sexy boy that appeared to be our age. His hair was just as black as his eyes, with a slight blue tint to it. It stuck up spiky in the back, with long bangs framing his face on either side.

I took in the dark gray hoodie that was open to reveal a black t-shirt. A set of perfectly white teeth, with long sharp canines sticking down sat in the center of it. "Let us prey" was typed underneath in equally white lettering. My eyes traveled to his dark black skinny jeans, much darker and newer than my own (or Tenten's), and down to his beat up vans. Then I noticed the microphone stand he was clutching in his right hand.

Damn my competition was hot.

"Can we help you?" He said lowly, his jaw clenched.

"Hey teme, those are the girls from DQ!" A loud voice chirped in from the side of the vocalist. A shiny black and white bass hung down at his waist, but that wasn't what I was drawn to. Despite the fact that it was an exceptionally pretty and obviously expensive bass. I'm quite sure Ino was drooling at the very thought of that bass, or more likely the guys in the actual band, but I was drawn to his hair.

Mr. Banana head pleased to meet you again.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What do you think?  
**


	2. This Year's Apology

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts people! :) I love you for it. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this fanfic, which are Brick by Boring Brick-Paramore. Oh and the snip it Sakura wrote last chapter was Dark Blue-Jack's Mannequin.

* * *

**

Here's the thing about me:

I have guy friends, sure. I've dated a few guys, nothing too serious, mostly casual juvenile relationships. So I find it perfectly acceptable to drool over a guy and want them to flirt with me. I'm not like Tenten who enjoys looking at guys but thinks getting involved is ridiculous. Tenten hates relationships.

Ino thrives off them, and they just make Hinata uncomfortable.

I'm totally fine with relationships. In fact you could possibly say that I want one.

The problem is that this guy is possibly the hottest I've ever seen.

It just doesn't help my situation that he saw me earlier that day singing "Do the ice cream and cake." As I danced a jig, and my best friends flipped him and his band off.

Or that he caught me spying on said band...

* * *

"Heh, your right Naruto. If I do recall they implied for you to fuck off." The guy speaking now was to the right of the sexy/rocker/vocalist/competition. His hair was brown and shaggy, the red hood from his sweater/jacket half pulled over it and zipped half way up, a plain black v-neck underneath. His dark blue jeans hung lower, held up by a studded silver belt, which showed from around the cherry red and black guitar he was wearing.

I glanced at Tenten who had her eyes fixed on it. No, forget the sexy boys in front of us, let's become infatuated with their instruments.

"Shut up, Kiba. They also blew me a kiss." Mr. Bana-uhm Naruto? (that seems to be his name) said. His rocker get up was an orange vintage t-shirt with a bowl of ramen on the front, black skinnies, and pair of neon green chucks (I was digging them very much by the way).

"N-Neji?" Hinata said frightened from the spot where she was hiding behind me.

The drummer looked over at her, clearly responding to the name, his dark brown hair was sweeped back into a low ponytail and all I could see of his clothes was a white polo. His eyes looked just like Hinata's but more silvery than lavender.

"Hinata?" He said clearly surprised, as the rest of us in the garage glanced back and forth between the two.

"Uhm...We're cousins." Hinata said.

"Wow, what a coincidence you play the same instrument. It's a small world after all!~" Ino sang.

"Dammit if you don't shut up I'm going to push you through a wall!" I snarled.

"It's a good song!" Ino grinned.

"That. Doesn't. Qualify. As. A. Song. The writer should be shot."

"There is just one moon and one golden sun!~"

"Ino..."

"And a smile means friendship to everyone!~"

"Ino, I'm not responsible for how violent Sakura's going to get." Tenten said stepping away from Ino to clear a path for me.

"Fine I'll shut up." Ino said giving me a hug. "I wouldn't want Sakura to explode or something."

"Can we help you?" The vocalist repeated. He appeared to have been debating whether or not to be completely rude to us, seeing as Hinata was actually related to his drummer, apparently he had deemed this relation not good enough, and opted for a mildly annoyed tone.

I decided he was probably an asshole from the start, considering his friend called him 'bastard' and all. Therefore the annoyance was probably the friendliest he would get.

When you calculate it all out, carry the ones, dot your eyes, cross some T's.

"Can we help you?" Was really just an invitation.

I assume this thought was unanimous because Ino skipped into the garage over to Naruto.

"Fender American Standard P Bass V 5-String in black and white? Nice..." Ino said crossing her arms and admiring it.

"Wow." Naruto blinked at her, and I'm sure the other guys were stunned as well. Ino looks like the girly girl type. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, stereotypical cheerleader. They don't expect her to know her way around a bass. And let me tell you, she _really_ knows her way around a bass. I'm still blown away by her talent, and she's only been playing for about two years. "You play?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't _play._ Pussies play. I shred."

I smirked because Ino had just rewrote a line from Stomp The Yard (our favorite movie) and applied it to our situation. I didn't comment on it because Tenten was pointing to Kiba's guitar. "Gibson SG 61 Reissue Electric Guitar." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tenten spends a lot of her time browsing the internet for guitars she wishes she could buy. She held out her hand. "May I?"

"Uh..." Kiba stared at his guitar and then at Tenten, clearly not wanting to let anyone touch his precious baby. I don't blame him, it really was nice. Even if I don't speak guitar like them, I can appreciate one.

Besides, Tenten will rip your head from your neck and stick it on my microphone stand French Revolution style, for so much as breathing within a five foot radius of her guitar.

But considering that she correctly labeled his guitar, he knew they shared a mutual respect for it. Reluctantly he pulled the strap up over his head, delicately transferring it to Tenten.

We all watched as she placed her fingers gingerly on the strings and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and let her fingers fly.

Tenten is the definition of shredding.

The rest of Acrylic Kiss' faces were cracked in half by huge grins of pride.

Tenten turned towards me and started to play the intro to one of the more recent songs I'd wrote.

Ino nudged me slightly and I just nodded along with Tenten's playing my eyes locked onto her fingers, dancing across the strings so fluidly.

"_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies."_

I stopped singing and Tenten distorted the last note, letting it drown in the air before it finally faded out.

"Holy shit." Kiba said looking at Tenten and then me. "Hey bastard, we should kick you out and get her as our singer." He said walking towards me as he spoke and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"While your at it you should hang up your guitar." Sexyface said, rolling his eyes.

"So you girls...like a band?" Naruto said unplugging his bass from the amp and setting it on an old brown couch I had just noticed was pushed up against the back wall, next to the drum set.

"Acrylic Kiss." Ino said in a sweet tone used to win over men.

"Well, there isn't anyway your taking Sakura from us." Tenten smiled at me. "Because she's our ticket to fame. I can't write songs for shit."

"Tell me about it, plus there isn't anyone who could replace her awesome singing abilities...and general awesomeness." Hinata added.

"You write?" The sexy bastard said to me in a careful, measured tone. Apparently we had proved our worth and our permission was granted to stay in the garage.

"Well..." I trailed off, I didn't always feel uncomfortable about talking about music. It was just my music. I suppose I was a bit insecure about it, like maybe it wasn't good enough or no one would like it, but the thing is songs are personal.

I write my emotions and stories down and sing my heart out for the world to hear.

You can understand why it's sort of not a subject I would like to discuss even with my band mates let alone a stranger.

"Heck yeah she does! She has these crazy epiphanies all the time! Like we'll be doing something and she freezes and has to scribble some lines down, it's the coolest thing." Ino chimed in.

Crazy epiphanies? Why did she have to use that adjective, I'm not insane or anything...Is it that weird that it happens to me like that?

How does anyone else get their inspiration then?

"God Ino, make me sound like a freak, thanks." I grumbled.

"Uh no! I didn't mean it like in a bad way." Ino said shaking her head and waving her hands animatedly. "It's a good thing! I mean all the stuff isn't some cookie cutter bullshit. She gets inspiration and then she's on fire! We get the best songs because of it."

"So, Acrylic Kiss, eh? What were you up to sneaking around outside while we were playing?" Kiba said wiggling the arm that draped over my shoulder.

I couldn't tell what he meant by that by his tone, which made me nervous. Actually the whole guys and his close proximity was making me nervous.

I have to admit, we were spying on them.

"Oh you know, checking out the competition." Tenten said nonchalantly and I was surprised she told the truth. Not that Tenten doesn't tell the truth, or any of us for that matter.

We just tend to...bend it around a bit.

"So you were trespassing and stalking us? That's illegal." Hinata's cousin said in an official tone, from his place at the drums. I labeled him as arrogant right away.

In case you were wondering I labeled Mr. Banana as the dork of the group and Kiba as the player.

I was pretty sure their singer was just an asshole.

"Psh, you say 'stalking' as if we knew who you were. All we did was _hear_ you." Tenten said irritated by the accusation.

"_Hear_? I'm so sure." Neji rolled his eyes. He obviously wasn't that smart, you do not roll your eyes at Tenten.

"It's true." I spoke up, regretting it when the guys turned to look at me. "We followed the music."

There was a silent moment, while everyone let the statement soak in. I thought at first they were going to laugh and say I took it to seriously or something. They didn't.

Naruto smiled a 1000-watt grin at me and said, "I like you. I definitely like you."

"Dobe, you like everyone." The asshole said dragging his microphone stand to the side of the garage and leaving it there, out of the way.

"Nu uh! I don't like snobby mean people! But I know I like this chi-wait what's your name again?" He asked screwing up his face in thought.

"Sakura."

"Yeah, hey Sakura, I'm Naruto! Anyway, I know I like Sakura 'cause she gets it."

"Gets what?"

"Sasuke, this girl understands the music." Naruto said solemnly. That's when I knew it.

That I liked him too.

He understood the music.

We were instant friends.

* * *

I have this continuous dream, every so often.

It's of that coffee mug. The emerald one with the spiral of white on the handle.

In the dream I'm on a beach, and I walk through the sand to a small cottage.

Inside is a little kitchen, painted a warm sunny yellow. I always go sit down at the wooden table, in a chair painted red.

In the center of the table is the cup, and I always reach for the handle and pull it towards me.

When I look downward into it, the contents are always changing. Sometimes it's a swig of tea at the very bottom, or a full glass of orange juice.

No matter what's inside or how much, I always drink the last contents and when I'm finished, I set the cup back onto the table and slide it slowly towards the center again.

That's when my dream gets weird. All my attention is focused on the mug, so I never exactly notice that the background kitchen scene is fading away. But it isn't the fading background that gets all funny, it's the mug. It changes.

The white spiral off the handle unwinds from the mug and coils itself like a snake around it's nest.

Then the mug isn't a mug anymore, it sort of melts, into a puddle that isn't quite liquid. It's shiny emerald surface glistens at me, but it seems strangely solid at the same time.

Eventually if I keep staring, it morphs into a ball on it's own, and then the balls stretches out as if bouncy balls are jumping around inside of it.

Bouncing and bouncing. Making the emerald surface bulge out awkwardly, like it's bubbling up.

It keeps going until it's pretty large, about the size of the table top. Then the shape changes again and it becomes a beautiful emerald colored acoustic guitar.

It shimmers at me and I want to reach out and touch it but I never do.

I never play the guitar, I can't for some reason.

It clearly wants to be played though, and it slides across the table towards the white coil but that moves out of the way, it unwinds itself and falls over the edge of the table onto the floor.

I duck to look under the table, wanting to pick it up, because somehow I know the guitar can't be played with out that piece of white.

And oh my, is that guitar going to create the most beautiful sound you've ever heard.

A note that'll make your chest swell with happiness and pride.

A beat that'll make you want to stand up and sing along as you dance around the room.

A chord that'll make the song in your heart finally come flying out from the bottom of your lungs. A song so powerful it'll sear your throat as if it was the embers from a fire.

…

But when I look under the table I see nothing but bright white. The whole floor, it isn't really there. Everything is white, the vast expanse around me is only whiteness, no walls, the kitchen is gone, the cottage is gone.

When I look back up to the table the guitar is replaced with a lone emerald mug.

A mug that doesn't have a white spiraled handle anymore.

The strand I need. Because that strand is what drives me.

That strand is the music.

Always so far out of my reach.

* * *

"Uhm, we should get going." Hinata said quietly, biting her lip.

"Hm? Awww you guys have to leave?" Naruto whined.

"Well, it's 11 already and..." Hinata trailed off as Naruto stood in front of her and gave huge puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't go. You guys are awesome!" He made his lip quiver a bit. "We didn't even get a chance to talk."

"W-Well...Maybe you guys could walk us home then?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up in victory and wrapped his arms around Hinata, squeezing her against him in a big hug.

I couldn't help but laugh at how red her face got, but Neji growled standing up from his spot at the back. "Naruto, put her down already. Your going to kill her. And then I'll kill you."

"Huh? Oh right." He set Hinata down and she blushed again, a dazed look in her eyes. "Ha, sorry."

"Ugh, dobe." Sasuke glared at the boy. "Where the hell do you guys even live?" He said turning to me.

"East side, up near Grandville Road." Ino responded before me.

"Up by the heights? You go to KHS?" Kiba asked.

KHS is Konoha High School. Konoha has two secondary schools.

KHS- The public school system

and

KPA- Konoha Private Academy

We all went to KHHS because of choice, our parents could afford KPA but we made a deal with them to let us go to the private school, closer to us.

"You have a problem with that?" Tenten said narrowing her eyes. She really hated people who thought they were better than others, especially because of money.

"No, no. We're not like that." Kiba said surprised. "I was just wondering if you went around school here, because we've never met you before."

"Well we passed up KPA." Tenten shrugged and left.

I mean she walked straight out of the garage, stopping at the middle of the driveway to beckon us to follow.

* * *

As we walked through the streets lined with lamp posts that let our shadows walk along beside us, I ended up at the back of the group walking next to Sasuke.

He didn't say anything, but sulked with his hands in his pockets. I didn't care that much because I didn't feel like talking.

I normally let Ino and Tenten take care of it. Or when it was an adult, Hinata would use her manners and innocence to charm them.

It's kind of ironic though.

That I feel uncomfortable talking to people, but I can write songs and sing them like it's no big deal.

"Why did you guys pass up going to KPA?"

"Huh?" I said swiveling my head. I wasn't sure if he had been the one talking or if I had spaced out too much. Sometimes I feel like I imagine everything.

Like maybe my dreams are reality and this right here is my dream. A lucid concrete world I imagined because maybe in real life I'm crazy and lonely. Maybe Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are just parts of me. Different personalities that and in my dream they break out of me and stand on their own.

Maybe I have split personalities...

"Why did you pass up going to KPA?" He repeated clearly annoyed that he had to do this.

"Oh. We used the extra money to pay for band stuff."

"You gave up a better education for your band?" He said incredulously.

"KHS isn't a bad school. KPA isn't even that much better. I've taken a tour, it's just a mediocre school dressed up to look better. Pompous arrogant bastards give funding to the school so their kids can slack off and get good grades, while making the school look prestigious at the same time. Total bullshit fest. I'm sorry but a 'better education'? No it's just a better atmosphere."

"Right, you go on believing that and making assumptions. It is a good school, and colleges are more likely to accept students from there, than KHS."

In front of us Ino was linking arms with Kiba, they both laughed out loud, smiles glued to their faces.

"If I'm making assumptions about your school, your definitely making assumptions about mine! You think yours is so much better when you don't have a clue what it's like to go there. Colleges will accept more people from KPA because they can afford to buy their way in. KHS will get in with scholarships because of their academic levels and sports skills alone. They don't need to fake it."

"You think everyone at KPA just buys their grades and college educations? What you think they're all stupid? Or sports teams are excellent."

Tenten was poking Neji in the side repeatedly. He kept swatting her away and she mocked his moves by standing on her right foot, left leg extended and her hands above her head. She screamed "Kyah! Kyah! I'm a ninja! You can't touch me" as she kicked at him.

"Oh I'm sure not all of them are stupid, ignorant bastards. Only most of them, with their snobby personalities--thinking they're better than everyone else. Or sports teams are good too. In fact, Tenten and I play on the volleyball team and we crushed your girls' team. They were pathetic."

Naruto was jumping up and down, talking loudly with wild hand gestures hands, and pointing to the ramen on his shirt as Hinata just giggled.

"Your incredibly judgmental for someone who hates judgmental people. You'll hate them even more when you don't make it to college and they do."

"I am an incredibly truthful person. For example, your an asshole. Who said I even want to go to college, hm?!"

Oops. I shouldn't have said that. I really really really shouldn't have.

I haven't told anyone that, ever.

That maybe I don't want to go to college and become a surgeon like I've always talked about.

Maybe I wanted to make music for a living.

Maybe that's why I passed up a so called 'better education', so I could bide my time and kick off my music career.

I am being judgmental, because I'm just trying to delude myself into thinking that I made the right choice.

"I'm an asshole? Excuse me, but I'm truthful too. Frankly your being a bitch, and why wouldn't you want to go to college? What are you going to do then?"

"I hate you."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not going to answer it."

"Why not?"

"Because shut up, that's why."

"Hn. Fine."

We continued walking in silence, everyone else completely oblivious to our fight.

My first conversation with him and he already gets under my skin. He already had me spilling one of my darkest secrets.

It really is a shame.

He's too pretty. What a waste.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review please?  
**


	3. Turn It Off

**A/N: Erm.. Like yeah, I'm late on updating...everything because this past week was spring break, and I had this already typed up so here you go.**

**I still have to finish my other stories' chapters. Sorry...Also the guitar stuff in the last chapter I got of a site online, because I don't know anything. Haha.**

**So the main song in this is Turn it Off by Paramore, but the other little tidbits are from other songs. Any look familiar? :)

* * *

  
**

I just silently fumed as we continued walking, I wasn't even paying attention to where it was they were leading us, but we ended up at my house.

"Oh Sak, you don't mind if we hang out right? Your mom's at work and all." Ino said batting her eyelashes.

Oh no she did not. If she thinks I'm going to let her let these assholes into my mother fu-

"Tangerine!" Hinata yelled distracting me mid thought.

"Huh?" I asked turning towards her like everyone else.

She forced a cough and looked up at me. "Uh, you know..._tangerine_." Her eyes were pleading with me as I stood racking my brain for what this could possibly mean.

It was like she was trying to tell me something...

That she wanted to enjoy the delicious taste of a citrus fruit?

Probably not.

"_Tango_." Tenten said nodding her head in realization.

"Oh!" Ino and I chorused.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked Kiba, who shrugged in response looking equally confused.

The three girls stared at me waiting for consent. They weren't rude enough to be rude enough in front of the guys to barge into my house. If that even makes sense.

I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't agree to let them all in.

"Roger that..." I grunted and stalked over to my front door. I withdrew my key from my pocket and glanced over my shoulder, Ino was grinning at Hinata and raising her eyebrow suggestively.

I slid the key into the lock and turned, pushing it open with my shoulder because sometimes it gets stuck.

Hinata just _had_ to pick tonight.

* * *

When we started high school we went through this whole spy phase.

Lame right?

Well we all decided it would be cool to make secret codes and slink around hallways between classes. It seemed fun at first but it really only turned into us wearing too much black and getting a lot of detentions for being late to class.

Unsurprisingly, our 14 year old selves made up most of the words to be about boys.

Tango meant that you like a certain boy.

It had been a while so I don't blame Hinata for being a bit off the mark. I do applaud Tenten in figuring out what she meant though. That girl has memory skills.

More importantly than nostalgic spy days, Hinata has a crush on Naruto.

* * *

I managed to move everyone to the basement easily, enough. If my mom found out we had been upstairs she would have shot me, not because they're guys. Because my mom is a neat freak.

Besides, the basement is pretty much our section of the house anyway.

The first half is a living room, with a giant black leather couch wrapping around a center table in a U formation and a large flat screen TV across from it.

The other half is our band room. Three sides of the room is decorated with splatter paint and abstract shapes and lines in random patterns and colors. It's a perfect depiction of music in my opinion. All of it was done courtesy of our clever little artist, Hinata.

The extra drum set, guitars, basses, and my mic stand are all set up their as well as-

"Are these lyrics?" Neji asked standing in front of a large dry erase board we had set up on the entire back wall of the band area.

It had various colors of markers on it scribbling doodles and notes (One a drawing of Ino's head on a pig body courtesy of me. She quickly blocked it from view though and swiped an eraser across it.), but the biggest section right down the middle were short lines of lyrics usually a couplet each that didn't have a song yet.

Sometimes when we all look at them, we can work together to create a song or even connect some lines.

Everyone went to the board, which was the opposite of what I wanted them to do.

"Memories, oh they cut like knives  
Deep inside I'm falling  
Baby, catch me if you can."

"I'm burning out now,  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired."

"Your kingdom is crumbling,  
You're a tragedy."

"I stayed for a while and waited for words  
seen but not heard and struggled to try  
my tongues turnin' black but I'll take you back  
your still the best more or less. "

"And you will always find me here  
This is where I scream from."

"Sweet dude." Kiba said leaning in farther, tilting his head to read.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't like them reading it, they weren't done.

They weren't perfect yet.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see Sasuke regarding me carefully with his deep black eyes, but he turned back to the board reading more.

He shouldn't read them. _They aren't perfect yet._

That's when it hit me. At the most imperfect moment, it hit me like a surge of lightning. It coursed through my veins like adrenaline telling me to get up, to get moving.

His eyes had tapped a reserve in my brain. It had jimmied the lock on my thoughts and now I needed to let the flood rush out of me.

I spun around looking for something, anything to write on. Where the fuck did I put my notebook?

I mentally cursed myself out as I remembered trying to work upstairs in my room before we left.

I reached for my phone, before remembering I had plugged it in to charge on the kitchen counter.

"Move." I said shoving Kiba and Naruto aside. I frantically yanked the cap off a blue marker and swiped my arm across the board to clear it.

I didn't care that my arm would have rainbow smears of colors, because that's what water is for.

I didn't care that I was erasing lyrics, because I had them written down in my room.

Besides what I was writing now would be so much better. I could feel it.

"_I scraped my knees when I was praying"_

No. It didn't look right in blue. I swiped my arm across the lyrics and reached for a purple marker to start over with.

"_I scraped my knees when I was praying"_

I started to sing as I wrote short quick letters. I was vaguely aware of Tenten telling everyone to shut up and back off. I totally forgot my audience as I sang, as I wrote, and I let the music pour out of me.

Everything melted away.

"_And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like_

_It's getting harder to believe in anything_

_And just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_I'll turn it off_

_In all my spite_

_In all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy, it seems unending_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_Just to come out the hero_

_Well I can see behind the curtain_

_The wheels are cranking, turning, so wrong the way we're working_

_Towards a goal, that's not existent_

_It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_I'll turn it off_

_In all my spite_

_In all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_Just turn it off_

_Again_

_Again_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom"_

I took a huge inhale as I capped the marker. I felt jittery and wide awake all of a sudden. A rush that was so big I almost felt light headed.

I read through it again quickly, realizing it was good.

I'm not trying to be self centered or something. But it held up to my standards. I liked it a lot.

I was satisfied with it, enough to turn around and see everyone's faces.

"That was the coolest thing. Ever." Naruto said.

"Your awesome." Kiba nodded.

"Sakura! Baby, this is why I love you! I told you her epiphany things are the amazing!" Ino said.

"Impressive." Neji said sincerely to me and I decided he wasn't such an arrogant, uptight jerk.

Sasuke just stared at the board, his face blank. For some reason, it pissed me off.

I mean come on! IT WAS GOOD GOD DAMMIT! I WAS HAPPY WITH IT!

I don't need his verification. I don't need him to compliment me or tell me how good I am. I know it's good so that's what matters. Besides, everyone else here thought it was wonderful.

…

Son of a bitch! It just irks me that he's so impassive, at not only this but at anything the whole couple hours I've known him.

He acts so cold and better than everyone. He's Mr. Perfect isn't he?

When I heard him sing it was like he opened up and was a completely different person than he is now.

I can't even picture him singing.

I can't picture him understanding what it means to write a song and tell your stories.

I can't picture him feeling the rush of relief at getting your thoughts out.

I can't picture him having the music inside him at all.

"Pff." I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the couch, not looking at him. I flung myself face down on the smooth leather, closing my eyes even though that's the last thing they wanted to do.

They wanted to be wide open, seeing everything and eating it all up for material to use in a new song. I turned towards the back of the couch and pulled my knees to my chest.

Goose bumps crawled over my skin and I shivered a little. There was the sound of a cushion me compressed and I felt the shift of weight ripple across the couch.

I felt the presence of the person, but I willed myself not to look. So I kept my eyes shut, trying to stay relaxed. Maybe they'd think I was asleep.

I counted each voice in the basement as they talked, trying to root out who it was next to me.

I already had a good idea. If it was one of the girls they would have jumped on me, or at the very least said something.

As everyone talked or said someone's name I crossed them off the list.

That left one person.

Sasuke.

I double checked my calculations. Why would the asshole come by me? There was an entire couch, he could have sat at the other end.

Or left.

I could just kick him out. Meh he'd probably have a hissy fit and make the other boys leave too.

Then the girls would be upset.

I twisted my torso over just enough to look at him. My subtly was lost when I realized he was watching me.

"What?" I asked slightly peeved. Why was he going all creeper on me?

"I know what it is." He said.

"You know what what is?" I sat up, my back to the arm rest and my knees still folded up in front of me. I hated the way he said something that made you have to ask him to clarify what he was talking about. You'd think he could just spit it out in the first place.

"The reason you don't want to go to college, I know what it is."

"Of course you do! You know everything, your completely omniscient. Sasuke the all knowing!"

"You want to make music instead." He completely ignored my mocking banter meant to divert him from this.

Meant to divert him from saying the truth out loud. I can't handle the truth when it's said out loud. Singing the truth is the only way I can get myself to listen.

The momentum of the song builds and I can't stop myself. I have to let it out and I have to listen.

But he's saying it so easily, something I don't want to admit or tell anyone. Is it like this for every secret he tells?

One conversation (argument more like it) and he has me pegged.

"So what?" Was all I came up with.

"I want to know why."

"Why should I tell you?" He didn't reply. "Well? 'Don't ignore the question.'"

"I don't have an answer. I just want to know."

"If I tell you, you have to tell me something." Fair is fair. If I gave him an answer he'd shut up about it, then we could get that over with and no one else would hear.

"No."

"Then I firmly refuse to answer your question, and you won't find that answer anywhere else."

We stared at each other a minute. Not wanting to back down."Fine. Tell me then."

"You swear you'll answer my question."

"I swear." He huffed turning to sit cross legged facing me.

"I want to play music because it's what makes me feel happy. No, it doesn't, that isn't the right wording. It makes me feel...something. Something huge and immense. Something good that I can't put into words. Without music I...I honestly don't know what I'd do. The music is something I find inside of me that...I'm actually proud of. It makes me face my reality. It helps me remember because most of all I want to remember it. The songs may be sad sometimes, they might make me cry but I won't ever forget what happened. I'll always have that emotion and that story to tell. If I have music, there will always be someone to listen. If you have music, you can make people listen." I didn't look at him the whole time I talked. I stared at his "Let us prey" t-shirt.

"Good." He nodded.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Is that your question? Or would you like to pick another?"

I frowned. "That isn't fair."

"Why isn't it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

It was fair actually. If I was him I would have answered and then told me I had wasted my question. He was being nice...sort of.

"Whatever." He smirked. "Wipe that smug look off your face." I said pointing. "Here's my question for you."

"What's your story?" I said once his face settled to impassive and blank again.

"What do you mean?"

"Your story, you know how did you turn out the way you are? All cold and socially challenged?"

"I'm not socially challenged." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really? The first conversation we had was you insulting me and my friends. You called me a bitch and then brought up a personal matter that I've never ever told anyone before. Your an asshole. I want to know who turned you into an asshole."

"You insulted my friends and I back, called me an asshole and then ignored me."

"Your _friends_ call you a bastard, 'teme'. Don't pretend like I'm a special case."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "People just bug me...I hate dealing with their stupidity and facades so I speak my mind and they think I'm an ass."

"Well I can agree with you on that. Only I'm generally not a bitch to people. I just ignore them."

"Hm...Why haven't you told anyone about your musical dream?"

Did this just turn into twenty questions or something? I could have stopped right there. I could have shut up and said he had used his question.

I didn't, obviously. I let the words tumble out of my mouth, dribbling down my chin like I was a baby and floating of into the air to meet his ears. Something about him made me confess it all.

It seemed so easy to tell him, a stranger. Someone so cold who wouldn't coo and sympathize.

I hated when people gave me sympathy, it made me feel weak and pathetic.

"They won't like it...My mom's a surgeon, I'm going to be a surgeon. I've talked about it my whole life, I'm taking prep classes for it. I volunteer at the hospital a lot too. If I decided not to go to med school, and to go on the road or something. To I don't know... just pursue music, my mother would be so...upset, maybe even mad. I don't want to fight with her and most of all I don't want to disappoint her."

"I hate that." He shook his head.

"Hate what?"

"People that have to live up to others' expectations. You shouldn't do it because of your mother. Do it because it's what you want to do. Forget the standards."

"It isn't that easy."

"It's never that easy. Nothing is ever going to be 'that easy', so don't say it isn't. If everyone used that excuse no one would do anything." He said firmly.

"I don't want to loose my mother over something stupid like this."

"Your future isn't stupid."

"No, it isn't. But my happiness is. Why should I trade a good job. A good _paying_ job that'll help me support myself and my family. I won't need to depend on a guy or anyone. I'll be able to live comfortably. That's more important."

He looked at me with a mixture of disgust and anger. "You'd trade having a big house for doing something that you love? For what makes you happy? How do you know it'll be such a struggle for you to make it in the music industry? Your..." He paused and looked down at his hands bitterly. The next lines seemed hard for him to say."Your good. You shouldn't give something like that up because of your parents."

I shook my head and blew air out of my nose in one quick huff. I didn't want to continue this. I knew how I felt and what I should and shouldn't do. I knew what I _wanted_ to do as well. What I couldn't do. I didn't need someone to make all my decisions crash down around me. I didn't need indecision. I didn't need that hope...

"What about your parents? Hm?"

"My mom is great. I couldn't ask for a better one really. She babies me too much but it's sincere." He didn't offer up further information and looked like he clearly didn't want to.

"I asked about them both." I inserted. Oh shit...what if his dad was dead? I shouldn't have asked I should have let it go. "Nev-."

"I could tell you how he feels about me. Which is that I'm inadequate and a not good enough. I don't live up to what he wants me to be, not like Itachi. I'm not the golden boy. To him I'm hardly worthy to be an Uchiha, let alone his son." He shrugged and I noticed his fist was clenched tightly and he was squeezing harder as he spoke.

"Don't." I placed my hands on them and pried his hand open. I rested it flat on his knee and stared at his face. He looked...sad. Only for a moment. That flicker of something.

Some emotion that he would usually hide from everyone.

That emotion disappeared in an instant, he jerked his hand away from me.

Mine hovered over his knee for a second before I pulled it back, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes back at him.

I was trying to reach out and be sympathetic. I was trying to be nice and he had to go off and be difficult and a jerk.

I turned away and sat facing forward on that couch, glaring at the TV. Sasuke responded by getting up and sliding to the other end.

"Hey Sakura!" I looked over surprised to see a spark of blonde hair flying over the couch and landing next to me. "You girls should play us a song, yeah?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I don't think so."

"Aw! Why not? We played you guys-uh girls a song and we didn't even know it."

"Sakura!~ Let's play that song Hinata and Tenten wrote!" Ino said wrapping her arms around me over the back of the couch. She leaned over into me and whispered in my ear. "Please, I wanna show off too."

I just sighed. "I don't really feel like playing right now."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked haughtily.

"No one asked you, jackass." I said. I wasn't going to let him bait me. A smirk spread over my face and I looked purposefully at him. "If we play a song, then you play a song."

"Is that a challenge I detect?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"WE ACCEPT!" Naruto said standing up on the couch and jumping on top of Sasuke. "Teme we have to play a really good song!"

"Game on." Ino whispered to me.

* * *

**What'd you think? :}  
**


	4. Past Praying For

**A/N: Hello. This chapter kind of gives a little bit of a background to each of the girls. Yeah.**

**I love you. And thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts :)**

** But I don't own Naruto or the songs: Past Praying For-Versaemerge and There's No Sympathy For The Dead-Escape the Fate

* * *

**Tenten is a total feminist, which is why she gets along with my mom so much. A lot of their mutual influence has rubbed off on me, making me strive to prove girls can do it just as good as boys can, if not better.

This may or may not have (definitely may have) contributed to the fact that we were pumped up to crush the boys with the "challenge" we had just concocted.

Oh yeah. I mean we wanted to kill them.

Slaughter more like it.

I saw that glint in Tenten's eyes. No, not the sparkle sparkle of love or happiness or some other positive and adorable emotion that's conveyed in tales about princesses and fluffy pink crap.

I'm talking about the vicious yet giddy gleam, that showed she was all too eager to prove that we would beat them at their own game...which just so happened to be our game too...a game we were skilled at.

Highly skilled.

So while Tenten plugged in her guitar carefully and precisely, with quite maniacal laughter, I just sighed, grabbed my mike, and hoped this would be quick so I could kick them all out of my house.

"Uh, what are we playing?" Hinata asked standing next to me rolling her drumsticks around in her hands.

"Past Praying For" I replied short and clipped because I was sure Hinata was about to have a momentary relapse of anxiety.

"What?!" Busted out of her and she quickly lowered her decibels and whispered angrily at me. "Sakura! Why don't we do one of _your_ songs? They're way better."

I sighed and straightened myself. Once I fully prepared my posture I went in for the pep-talk. "Hinata. The song is great. I love it. We all love it. It's just as good, if not better than my songs. Relax. Deep breaths."

"That is such a l-"

"Prepare to be fucking blown away boys!" Ino said her legs spread wide apart as she hit a chord hard and held one arm high above her. "Hinata wrote this epic piece of work."

Hinata squeaked and clutched her drumsticks tighter in her hands. "Uh, Tenten wrote it too."

"Well yeah but you are the lyrical master of this song. Oh, and did I mention she painted the walls too? Pretty neat. Or drummer is also a fantabulous artist." Only instead of saying artist normally, Ino said "arteest" in her poor attempt at what she thought was sounding "posh and french".

"Ino shut your whoreish mouth for once." I said.

"Hey bitch! I am _not_ a whore." She scowled. If she hadn't interrupted the boost of confidence I was trying to give Hinata and made it completely useless now, I wouldn't have to resort to name calling.

"Nope, you just like being on your knees." Tenten inserted nonchalantly as she pulled her guitar strap over her head.

Ino gasped. "TENTEN! ! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten said waving her hand dismissively and turning to me.

"Don't just wave me away!"

"Can we get on with it girls?" Tenten asked me and Hinata who I pushed towards her station until she reluctantly obliged at setting up the drums herself.

"Tenten! Do not ignore me!"

I looked at the guys standing in a makeshift little line in front of us, ready to hear a more composed sound than they did earlier. Naruto was rocking back and forth clearly trying to contain himself. My eyes focused on the white erase board behind them, scanning over the purple lyrics for that extra kick. I felt that hit of adrenaline still running through my veins.

"Hina you ready?"

"Yup..."

"Tenten!" Ino said gritting her teeth. "I will rip the strings off your guitar."

Her head immediately whipped around to glare at Ino. Sometimes she could be like Medusa, one look and you _wished_ you were dead. In reality, she would find a way to mercilessly torture you for extended periods of time until you apologized or died from the punishment. "Bitch. I. Will. Cut. You."

"Are you going to get on with it, or bicker?" Neji said his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a wall splattered with orange, purple, and silver. Tenten shifted her narrowed gaze to him as Ino started the beat out on her bass and I let it take me away for there.

"_Crawling around me...  
Sleepless eyes...  
Your hands, they haunt me...  
finger tipping down my spine._

_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget.  
Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Past praying for. _

_Always kept quiet...  
Clenching my teeth.  
Find me fighting the floor.  
Raise me from my bones once more.  
You're way past praying for. _

_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget.  
__Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Past praying for. _

_I wouldn't want to wake you from yourself.  
...doesn't sit in your stomach just quite right.  
Toying with time...  
Lascivious stares and a dangerous rhyme. _

_Crawling around me...  
Sleepless eyes..._

_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget.  
Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Past praying for. "_

I unclenched my hands from the microphone and opened my eyes. I let them fixate on the white board once again as Tenten put up the rocker sign with her hand and shouted, "Fuck yeah" at Neji. I spun around before I let myself catch any of the boy's expressions and checked to see if Hinata was alright.

Her face was a bit flushed and her bangs had started to stick to her forehead, but other than that she gave me a relieved look and stood up to carry her drumsticks to Neji.

I knew it was a good song and I knew we played it well. It's just the fact that we played it to such a small audience, that made me anxious and self conscious about the way we played. Like I said, we've never really met another band before.

The way we act or play might be totally different, and coming from someone else who plays music they're going to compare themselves to us. Frankly, I didn't want to hear the critique I knew was sitting on the tip of Sasuke's tongue, so I walked over to Neji and took my place leaning against the wall where he had just been, completely ignoring Sasuke, and the remarks he was waiting to unfold on to me.

They took their places where we had just stood, Tenten and Ino threatening their manhood if they did anything to harm Lola and Mr. Muffins.

Did I mention Tenten and Ino named their guitar and bass? They named their guitar and bass.

They go by Lola and Mr. Muffins.

Hinata's drum set is affectionately called Romeo.

I haven't named my microphone because it's a piece of shit and I'm planning on getting a cooler one. If you name things you get attached.

I don't want to be attached to this crappy hunk of black crap. I found it at a garage sale back when we were hunting for resources. The silver end is dented in a few places and there used to be tape on the black part but all that's left is some dirty adhesive residue that won't come off. So every time you hold on to it, it sort of gets stuck to your hand.

I had originally used a pink mini microphone off one of Ino's old barbie karaoke machine.

Ahh the good old days when we couldn't afford proper instruments.

"_Oh my god, I have the remedy for love  
I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm ok  
__  
I cannot change you (I cannot change you)  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
I never would expect to break this in the end_

_Something so profound, something you won't expect  
take this scripture like a picture and wear it around your neck  
the sky it opens up  
don't get swallowed by the flames  
what's mine is yours and yours is mine so take me away_

_you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave_

_I cannot change you  
you'll never change (you'll never change)  
I never would expect to break this in the end_

_I can't breathe  
wake up from this nightmare that I'm in  
dive into a holy river and wash away my sins  
as I reach (sanctified) the surface of the water now  
I will breathe and burn out my eyes_

_you hear the sounds, they're carried out  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
it swells and I, was never the same  
there's no sympathy for the dead  
we dance like zombies do in the middle of the rain  
we see the stones falling from the sky (on fire)  
the blinding light beaming from your eyes (our desire)  
life has died, yet we're still alive and down below  
a sea of damned crashing like a tidal wave, wave_

_So take the medicines to quench the pain we have  
and walk until the end, until you've reached the sand  
a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky  
at intense speeds, we can't catch with our eyes  
you hear the sounds of a third carried out  
just wait (just wait)  
you hesitate_

_I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
__I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist (you hesitate)  
I have the remedy to this poisonous kiss (There's no sympathy for the dead)  
I struck the glass, it shatters bones in my fist_

_You hesitate_

_There's no sympathy for the dead  
(You hesitate) "_

From the moment they started to play Ino's shoulders slouched a little.

I was hoping that they were really bad, and the only way we thought they sounded good before was because we didn't hear them properly. Now standing right in front of them and having listened to them play, we all had to admit they were damn good at this.

I'd never admit it out loud ever, but I was....well I was definitely a little...uhm...how do I put this? I was definitely sort of probably mesmerized by them, maybe.

Definitely maybe.

In fact, watching Sasuke sing made me think he might actually be a real person with a heart and soul. A person that isn't let say, a complete nosy asshole who fate happened to place in my way. A person that can really sing and looks very sexy while doing so.

He smirked at me when they were done.

I know for a fact that nearly every other girl in the world's heart would have melted right there. Mine didn't.

Perhaps because it had already been frozen over with a 4 inch thick layer of ice from my previous conversations with him.

I might have heard a steady drip drip drip of water though...

* * *

A small fact about Lola and Mr. Muffins. Aka Tenten's guitar and Ino's bass.

They happen to be married.

So really, it's Mr. and Mrs. Muffins.

Mrs. Muffins has a problem with losing her name and taking her husband's as is the usual custom of marriage because she fears it makes her lose herself and the creativity and individuality that comes with it. I suspect Lola has spent to much time with the raging feminist known as Tenten.

The ceremony was rather sweet though.

Even if it was just an excuse to dress up in extremely dramatic rocker outfits and sneak some wine coolers from my mom's 'secret' cabinet in her study.

We even hung streamers.

* * *

"Well...That was...it pretty much...you probably could have..." Tenten stood their struggling to dish out a compliment that they obviously deserved. Of course that was a tad hard considering it was Tenten and she had trash talked the shit out of Neji five minutes prior.

"Um, you guys were great." Hinata said patting Tenten's arm in that nice-try-but-don't-hurt-yourself way.

Ino sighed. "Yeah, I have to admit it was pretty damn good."

Naruto laughed for no apparent reason. "Thanks! You guys are great too!"

"Man we've met girl bands before, trying to show off to us and stuff. But they didn't know a guitar from a bass and couldn't even write their own lyrics." Kiba interjected.

"My ears were practically bleeding because of them." Naruto said grimacing at the memory.

Pretty soon Naruto and Kiba had launched into a full on reenactment of a particularly terrible group of fangirls trying to get their attention.

I wandered back to the living room and made my way upstairs into our kitchen to check my phone.

_1 New Text Messages_

From: Mom

Working later than expected.

June 5th 10:01 pm

I sat down at one of the stools in front of our long kitchen counter and rested my head on my arms. Really she worked all the time. Night shift constantly, and then she sleeps all day. I figured this summer she might switch shifts more or try to not work double shifts. Maybe I could hang out with her but when you mom is the director of a large city hospital you can't really argue with her about making time for mother daughter bonding.

I've grown up with it. I've dealt with it. It usually wasn't this bad and it isn't like my mom and I aren't close. It's just we have to play catch up so much this past year it's not even worth trying to have a conversation. If there is a conversation it's about college, which I can't stand talking about.

It's my last year as a teenager. I'm going to be a senior. I'm trying so hard to please her and she isn't even here to notice.

I'll be gone and she'll be alone to overwork herself.

Just great.

* * *

Another thing to mention about my mother is that when I try to spend time with her when she's home I still can't. She's way too stressed out and can't carry a conversation, which is why she opts to get a good buzz going on her days off. Sometimes even when she gets home from work.

A glass of bourbon and she can curl up in her office chair and fall asleep.

It's not that she's a bad parent, she's great. And it isn't like she's necessarily and alcoholic. She uses a glass of wine to relax. She just overworks to compensate from the fact that I don't have a father.

Well everyone has a father, it's just mine has never been around.

My mom got pregnant and moved back to Konoha.

I'm not even positive she knows who my father is, but it's never bothered me.

---___---___---

I heard laughter and running footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey Sakura!~" Ino said jumping into the chair beside me. "May I pretty please sleep over tonight?"

"Uh."

"Me too, yeah?" Tenten added reaching into my fridge as everyone crowded around the counter.

"Actually I already told my parents I was sleeping over." Hinata said biting her lip.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said flipping my phone open and closed a few times.

"Yay!" Ino said spinning around in her stool.

"So what are you girls going to do?" Kiba said raising and eyebrow and Ino and glancing at the rest of us.

"Make a hot slutty lesbian porno, so bye!" Tenten said grabbing Wild Cherry Caprisun.

"Aww!"

"I was kidding!"

"So was I!...But that would be my reaction if you were serious." Kiba said giving Ino a once over as she pretended not to notice.

"Yeah well regardless of our late night activities, which will be sleeping by the way. Not 'run around the house like a maniac and scream all night'," I said pointing to the three other girls in the room. "You guys still have to leave. Like, oh I don't know...Now."

"Aww!" Naruto and Kiba whined together throwing in their best puppy dog faces which I have to admit where making me weak.

"No, seriously. My mom is getting off earlier than I thought tonight. You four have to be gone." So I lied a bit, but it'd get the girls out of the house early tomorrow morning, which was good. I can't really take much more of this people thing at the moment.

After finally pushing them onto the front porch, just before I shut the door Naruto turned around. "We're definitely hanging out again. Soon." He smiled.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about that.

* * *

The funny thing about my life is I keep it private.

Really, I'm entirely the wrong person for showbiz. I'm a quite perfectionist who thoroughly enjoys her privacy. I also have an issue with confidence that I hate admitting.

Everyone at school thinks my life is perfect.

That all four of our lives are perfect.

Tenten and I dominate volleyball and track.

Ino's on the dance team and Hinata is one of the best artists in the school.

We're pretty and have each other, plus we're on pretty good terms with most of our peers.

We get good grades and the teachers and coaches like us.

We do volunteer work and have our own rock band.

Everyone sees how perfect we make things looks, when that isn't it at all.

I hardly see my mom and I don't have a dad. Tenten's brother is a drug addict and it practically breaks her and her parents hearts. Ino is always fighting with her parents who don't supervise her and show her enough affection, which is probably why she wears her heart on her sleeve. Hinata's father is so strict she's terrified that she isn't good enough and suffers from a mild anxiety disorder because of it.

We have our own issues to deal with and no one sees that. We're the only thing that keeps each other together most of the time.

Without my friends and my music I don't know what kind of person I'd be.

* * *

"Holy crap! Did you see that?!" Ino said jumping up on the counter and bouncing her heels of the cabinet door.

"Huh?" I asked flipping my phone open and closed a few times.

"Sexy Sasuke!" She practically shouted her eyes like giant blue plates.

"They'll probably hear you down the road."

"Shut up Hina, anyway he totally did the sexiest smirk I've ever seen on anyone in the world at Sakura when they stopped playing." She jumped off the counter and mimed fainting, falling into Tenten.

"Whore you almost made me spill my Caprisun!"

"Shut up, I don't care."

"He was pretty hot though." Tenten said sipping from the goldenrod straw.

I rolled my eyes. "He's an asshole."

"When your that good looking you can be the biggest asshole you want." Ino said. "They were all hella fine though."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a hottie cousin Hinata!?" Tenten shouted throwing the empty juice baggy into the garbage.

"I don't think of him that way...We're related."

"So? I have hot cousins." Ino shrugged.

"Neji is my first cousin though. Our dads are twins, it's different than having family you never see."

"Woah, so Neji is that stick up his ass cousin/brother figure we've heard so much about but never met?"

"Yes?"

"Funny how we've never met him even though he's your close family and today we just randomly saw him."

"I guess." Hinata shrugged. She didn't like talking about her family. When she was with us she could escape the pressure of 'being a Hyuga' as we referred to it. So it wasn't that odd considering her situation that we didn't know him.

It just proved that their was things we kept to ourselves despite how close we were.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I heard footsteps down the hallway. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking at the clock. Eight thirty seven?

The girls had all left half an hour ago, thank god they didn't stick around longer. I had laid back down and tried to sleep but since I had already gotten up and had breakfast my body refused to agree with my brain's decision.

I got up and walked out into the hall slowly to make sure I didn't hit any creaky spots on the floor.

I peeked in from around the corner to find my mom slumped at the desk in her office, rubbing her temples.

"Mom?" I said quietly as I leaned against the door jam.

"Hm? Oh hi Sakura." She let out a sigh. "What's up?" She licked her lips and set her arms down on the desk in front of me. I could tell by her expression she was dead tired. This was routine, she came home and tried to make small talk before she collapsed. I stood watching her strain herself to pay attention to me.

I couldn't even blame the woman for not being around, she tries. I can _see_ her trying.

"Nothing. Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?" I asked. I didn't want to keep the conversation long. I didn't think she'd last.

"No I grabbed a sandwich from the cafe on the way out." She brushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face. "I'm fine." She offered a weak smile. I hid the twitch from her shortening cafeteria to cafe.

"Mkay. Love you." I said already stepping out of the doorway.

"Love you too. Oh did you look at the credit requirement sheet for that list of colleges I printed out for you?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled bigger than before, letting the corners of her eyes crinkle up. "That's my girl. I'm proud of you."

I turned around without answering and walked back to my room shutting the door immediately.

I pressed my back against the wood and slid down until I was sitting and could draw my knees to my chest.

Why did she have to say like that?

I hadn't even glanced at it.

* * *

**A/N: How was it?**

**Also I forgot to reply to a review I got like two chapters ago or something?**

**About Sasuke and Sakura's argument over school and such.**

**Yeah they were supposed to be both wrong. It kind of shows how stubborn they both are, etc.**

**Kthnxbai  
**


	5. Where Were You?

**A/N: So I did something different for this chapter, to kind of capture each girls "troubles" and such, I split the chapter up into four shorter parts showing each of their POVs. Enjoy it? :) I love all of your reviews, etc. They make me want to write more!

* * *

**

_Sakura's POV_

What's the worst thing someone could say to you?

It's a funny thing to think about, but I tend to mentally prepare myself for the worst situations. I don't like to be surprised or caught of guard by a random question or a backhanded compliment.

It's too hard to lie or catch yourself before you give something away. Your emotions betray you, and any slight body language or facial expression can tip someone off.

That clue can lead them hunting for your secrets, bombarding you from all sides and trying to gain access to the information you don't want them to know most.

For me I don't like talking about the future. It's disconcerting and ominous. It feels like a giant pressure holding me down. Sometimes its so real that I psychically feel like my airways are constricting. Like I need to gasp for air like a diver trapped feet below the water.

I swim and I swim but as I claw for the surface it takes ages. I'm suspended in the water, suffocating and suffocating.

It's almost like I'm going to die right there.

* * *

I can't take it. The house is so empty and quiet despite the fact that Mom's sleeping in her bedroom. I need to get out of this place. It doesn't even feel like a home most of the time, just an empty shell that holds all our stuff.

I skipped down the stairs lightly and pulled my set of car keys of the key rack.

Nah, I should go for a run instead.

I dropped them back on their hook and pulled a black ponytail holder I kept permanently on my wrist off. Gathering my hair in my hands I fastened a sporty ponytail and went to the coat closet to search for my gym shoes.

It took me a minute to find the matching white and green Nikes, I used during volleyball season, in the cluttered pile of every shoe type. Slipping them on and lacing them up I decided it had been a good idea to sleep in my favorite white slick basketball shorts that hit my knees and an old school athletics tee. Perfect running gear.

I shut the door behind me as I stepped out on the porch, the summer sun already warming the air and taking away the night chill.

As soon as my foot stepped off the last porch step and hit the ground I took off running, veering through the lawn and onto the driveway. The gravel crunched under my feet as I sped up and turned onto the sidewalk.

I loved running. It seems weird to people when I say that because the sweaty-out-of-breath-sore-muscles-thing is usually a turn off for people. I love it.

The way everything flies by when I run makes me feel like for that moment I'm getting away. I'm disappearing from this damn town and these damn people. I don't have to worry about college or jobs or volunteer work. I don't have to juggle homework and sports or dodge talking about the future with my mom. I don't have to cry and worry about the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I feel like in that moment I can keep running forever and get out of here for good.

Sometimes I promise myself I will. That I'll keep going. That I won't stop when I reach the edge of town. I won't even look back, I'll keep running away.

I never do though. I always turn around, even when I truly thought I would leave, I stopped as I got to the last house on the outskirts of town. I slowed and stopped and turned around and stared at it all for a few minutes, before walking back home, out of breath and defeated.

I didn't promise myself anything today though, all I did was run and try to erase everything from my mind. I tried to forget about everything.

I just let my instinct carry me through the streets I'd traveled for so many years.

And this was the last year.

This was the last summer.

This is it.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

I closed the door behind me at 8:32 am, and walked through the foyer and into the main living room.

Mom was already up and flipping through a stack of bills on the coffee table in front of her. Her hair was pulled back into a neat and perfect sandy blonde (perfectly dyed and perfectly styled of course) bun and I stood in the doorway waiting for her to notice I was even there.

"Mom." I said after the minute hand on the clock above the unused fireplace (because, hello, it's summer now) did a 360 for the second time.

She didn't even look up. "What is it, dear?"

"...I'm home. I spent the night at Sakura's house."

"Oh that's nice, did you have fun?" She said absently tearing open another bill. The ripping envelope was the only sound in the room other than the ticking clock. It was killing me.

"Yes." I said, but all she did was nod in response. I turned letting my hair flip around me and marched up the stairs.

I beat my palm against each of the dozen closed doors as I walked through the upstairs, enjoying how the hallow sound echoed through the hall and covered up the quite.

It was killing me.

I knew the noise would annoy the shit out of my mom which is the other reason why I did it. To remind her I was here, whether she liked to pretend I was or not. She still had a daughter, even if she didn't pay attention to me.

It was killing me.

I threw my bedroom door open when I reached it, and slammed it shut behind me.

My room was a multicolored gem of life in this house. Everything else looked so clean and posh, so perfect and untouchable that it looked like no one could possibly live here. That's why I had to make my room as bright and alive as possible.

The rest of this house was killing me.

That's generally why I spent most of my time not home, and at Sakura's.

Sakura's house was normally empty and I knew she enjoyed the company, we all got something out of it. A way to get away from our real families and to give Sakura one that was really there.

The only sad part about the arrangement is that we eventually all had to leave.

I sunk into my bed and reached for the small white remote that controlled my iPod docking system. I turned it on and hit shuffle on my songs.

The silence was killing me.

_Home for the weekend,  
Looking for a good time;  
Of all the numbers you end up calling mine.  
Ready or not , I think I'll give this a shot.  
I should know better than to  
Give her what she wants.  
I picked her up and she was three-fourths gone.  
She passed out before we even got to talk.  
All I want to know is: "_

I stood up on my bed and started singing along at the top of my lungs. I had to cover up the silence. I had to make noise and fill up the empty gaps and spaces in the air that hung over everyone and made them pretend things were fine.

"_Where were you when I needed you most?  
Why did you leave me alone?  
We gave up before we gave it a chance,  
And I don't understand."_

I don't know how anyone could not love Every Avenue. I fuckin' love this song, it's so completely perfect in some way.

"_Back to where we left off, baby.  
'How you been and what's been new with you lately?'_

_Just forget it, it's the same old runaround.  
You build me up just to let me down."_

I jumped off my bed, sure to land extra hard and make a loud thump my mom would hear all the way downstairs.

I through my door open and let it bang against the wall, catching it before it bounced back at me.

"_Doooowwnn"_

I turned the volume way up and jumped back on my bed to dance and sing like a lunatic that didn't belong in this house, this town, or this family. It amazed me that I had so much energy after hardly any sleep from running around with my girls all over Sakura's house last night.

The thought of all the fun we had spread a smile on my face. Just thinking about Kiba made me grin like an idiot. I didn't know why, I hardly knew him, he had this easy going quality. It was so light and down to earth. So vibrant and ready just like I was. Ready to grab our impulses and run with it. To just vibe and flow and skim the surface of reality. To dive into a pool of life.

Ooooh, I'm quite the poet. I should write more songs.

"_Where were you when I needed you most?  
Why did you leave me alone?  
We gave up before we gave it a chance,  
And I don't understand._

_  
Just forget it, it's the same old runaround.  
Just forget it, just forget it.  
Just forget it, it's the same old runaround.  
Just forget it, just forget it."_

Nah, Sakura's much better at her clever lyrics and analogies. I would just explain my feelings to her later and she'd write something creative out of it.

_"Where were you when I needed you most?  
Why did you leave me alone?  
We gave up before we gave it a chance,  
And I don't understand.  
I don't understand_

_Where were you when I needed you most?  
Why did you leave me alone?  
We gave up before we gave it a chance,  
And I don't understand."_

"Ino! Turn that down." Mom said her arms gripping each side of the doorway as if the music was creating an earthquake and she needed to steady herself.

_  
"Where were you when I needed you most?  
Why did you leave me alone?  
We gave up before we gave it a chance,  
And I don't understand._

"Ino! Now!" She yelled her face turning red and distorted.

_  
Home for the weekend,  
Looking for a good time."_

The song faded out with the last two lines and I stopped jumping and silently pressed my orange painted thumb on the power button located on the remote, staring at her the entire time.

She stared at me angry as all get out but it wasn't nearly as bad as if she were seriously angry. This was more of how I like to put it, "shade of annoyance". I had done way worse things before now. She obviously realized she needed to be firm from the beginning.

Ha! Yeah right, that wouldn't do anything. Maybe if she didn't go so quickly from "asking nicely" to "full bitch mode" I might listen to her the first time. She hardly gives me a chance to react to the former before the latter is attacking me.

Her still-some-what-angry eyes ran down to my feet that I had planted on my teal bedspread which had gotten slightly out of place because of all the jumping and dancing.

She knew she had to pick her battles though, and scolding me for jumping on my bed was a grain of rice.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." I said suddenly serious.

Her face turned grave and I swear she winced a little bit. "What is it?"

"It's serious." I said solemnly.

"Okay, tell me." Her face went from angry to worried in an instant and the frown lines I had created and plastic surgery couldn't get rid of creased over her forehead. She crossed her arms over her chest and held herself tightly, bracing for what I was about to say.

"I..." I took a deep breath, mostly for dramatic effect. Mom was waiting expectantly, but not the good way. The way you wait for bad news that you have to hear and you know isn't trivial enough for you to go "Just don't tell me."

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

She let out a huge gasp and gripped the doorway again, so hard I thought she might rip off the wood paneling. "YOU ARE WHAT?"

"I'm kidding!" I said with a laugh collapsing backwards onto my bed and giggling at her.

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT INO YAMANAKA! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL COMPLETELY DISCONNECT YOU FROM YOUR SOCIAL LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting her with a grin that made her ten times as mad.

Mom can't understand why I do and say things like that. Her and dad can't pull their heads from each others' asses for long enough to get it.

They tried to send me to a psychiatrist, to have me evaluated (no, really they are that stupid). Even Mr. Shrinky-Dink didn't come across the reason why I made my parents freak out and threaten to spontaneously combust so much.

No one understands what I'm really doing.

I'm killing the silence.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

As soon as I got home I slipped off my shoes and placed them neatly at the end of the line of shoes by the door. My father was especially particular about keeping everything clean and organized, you never know when some one will drop in.

Regardless of that, you always wanted to keep a clean home. A healthy home is a happy home.

Our family was anything but happy despite the unnaturally hygienic nature of it.. The thing is, no one ever talks about it. No one even knows. Everything is a polite facade that hides how we really feel. Most of the time it hides who we really are as well.

I can't honestly say my father knows who I am. Sometimes I don't even know who I am.

I walked through the empty kitchen taking note of the breakfast dishes in the sink that I should clean right away. I past through the rest of the house and up to my room first though.

The upstairs hallway was decorated with hung family portraits. I never liked to linger over them, the false smiles made me feel even worse.

I passed Hanabi's open door and glanced in.

"Yo." She said lying on her stomach with the new Kerrang! magazine in front of her.

"Hi, where's dad and-"

"The Bitch? They had to go to some look at tiling. They're redoing the kitchen floor." She rolled her eyes.

I walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "Again?" Did evil Rin have to renovate the house every five seconds? I swear the only reason she married my dad was to use up his money, and the only reason he married her was because she looks good.

Perfect thin curves and young blemish free skin. Long dark hair that was naturally straight and these shimmering amber eyes that reminded me of a cat.

The only problem: She's a total bitch. With a capital B.

Also she can't do anything for herself, she was apparently waited on hand and foot her entire childhood and young adult life because frankly the "gold digger" (wow that term sounds lame) didn't know what a broom was.

"Yuppah." She said her lips making a popping sound with the "P".

I shook my head looking down at the magazine where Hanabi was reading an article about A Day To Remember. I had to remember to tell Tenten, she loved them.

"So how was Sakura's?" She asked licking her finger and flipping the page. Ugh I hated that so much. It was disgusting.

"Fun." I shrugged. I felt bad about how much time I spend not at home anymore. I'd love to save Hanabi 't get me wrong she's great but she's three years younger than me and it's so hard to have fun with your friends and your little sister together. "We ended up running into Neji and his friends."

She stopped licking/flipping pages and stared at me in disbelief. "Neji has friends?"

I let out a laugh. "Of course he does, it's funny though because they aren't much like Neji at all." I smiled despite myself thinking of Naruto and how bright and warm he was. Just so positive and happy it made me feel calm and less anxious. I just met him and I immediately felt like I'd known him for years.

"Sureee. Whatever you say." She laughed and then we were silent again as I read over her shoulder. "Did you take your medication this morning?"

I sighed and leaned away from her. "No _Mother_. I'll get right on that."

"Well I'm just saying...I don't want you to have another anxiety attack or anything." She added quietly.

"Right, well I have dishes to do anyway." I said getting up a little huffy and going to my room.

I knew I had to take my medication, I didn't want her to keep reminding me. It...was embarrassing. I didn't want to bring it up to anyone.

In my family it meant I was messed up. I was broken and weak,it was a reason for my father to be ashamed.

I've hardly talked about it with my best friends/band mates let alone my sister.

Pulling open my top dresser drawer, I pulled out the packet and pressed down on the clear side of the pill package, the metal film on the opposite side broke, opening up for me to pop the white 10 mg pill out and into my hand.

I knew the anxiety medication helped, I just didn't like the idea of needing medication.

Like I was insane or their was something psychologically wrong with me, enough for me to need to...take pills.

I shuddered and swallowed the pill, reaching for the water bottle I kept on my nightstand and taking a swig to wash it down.

That one little white pill, no bigger than the tip of my pinky.

It felt like that pill was keeping me from teetering over the edge. I was a tightrope walker high above the crowd that assumed I was a professional.

I wasn't, and I'm terrified of heights.

This pill was keeping me balanced, keeping me from losing it, from falling apart.

Could I ever do it on my own?

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

When I got home I did a quick count of the cars in the driveway. None. I pressed my face against the window in the garage. Nope.

Dad should be working today, mom is probably running errands (her normal Sunday routine), Kotetsu...well Kotetsu was probably holed up in his room.

"Anybody home?" I shouted into the house but I didn't get a response, I could hear music coming from the basement and opened up the door in the kitchen leading down to the stairs.I didn't want to see what was going on downstairs but I had to. I needed to check on him and make sure he hadn't self induced a coma or something.

"Kotetsu?" I called walking down and immediately being hit by the stench of pot. "Ugh." I said waving my hand in front of my face even though it didn't help.

"Hey." He drawled out. He was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, one knee up and the other leg extended in front of him. I noticed the joint in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I said sadly shaking my head. At least it was only pot today. He usually does worse things. My eyes scanned over the messy room, empty beer bottles were scattered in between soda cans. An ashtray full of cigarette butts sat on the floor next to him and I just stared at him. He didn't answer me though, maybe he hadn't heard me over the screamo music playing from his iPod that was docked somewhere around here. I couldn't see it or pin point where the music was actually coming from.

The lyrics ran together and the words were so masked by deep throaty growling I couldn't understand what the song was about. Kotetsu just sat there, bobbing his head vaguely completely missing the beat.

He was so thin and his bloodshot eyes had sunken into his head, a few dark and greasy strands of hair hanging in the way of them. It creeped me out to see him like this. It hurt to see him like this.

The psychical proof right before our eyes of what he's been doing.

He patted the linoleum floor next to him and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

I sat down, my forearms resting on my knees.

"Want some?" He said holding out the joint carefully and I shook my head.

"Pass." He nodded pulling it back and taking a drag. He knew I didn't want any. I never did. Any of it. Sure it was just some pot. That's how it started. Then it was cigarettes and alcohol. Then it was pills and cocaine.

"Why do you do it?" I said studying his face. I didn't get it. Was the high really worth it? Weren't you supposed to feel weird and funny? He looked up at me and took another drag before answering. The crash he got after the high was always worse than the way he felt before it.

"I don't like me sober." He said and I didn't see the goofy happiness I saw with anyone else at parties. Kotetsu just looked tired. Disheveled as he scratched his jaw.

I missed my brother. This person here, it wasn't him.

I liked him sober.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**A/N: So I got a question about what Sakura's mom does (which I did write about in the story, but it's alright lol) she's a surgeon and director of a hospital.**

**:D Like Cuddy on House! Hahah. Also I've decided on making Tsunadae Sakura's mom, officially. Rather than making up her parents. Uh. Yeah that's all I've got.  
**


	6. Who You Are Without Me

**A/N: So thank you for my previous readers/reviewers/alerters/favoriters. :) I'm updating this early because I'm not going to get a chance tomorrow/saturday to write or post. I'll be going to see PARAMORE!**

**With some friends. I'm sure it will be epic. Just like your reviews!  
**

* * *

The thudding of my feet set into a steady rhythm never breaking pace, like a heart beat except my actual heart had started to thump harder with each step. I pushed myself into my last kick and sprinted off with a sudden reserve of energy, my arms pumping in perfect form just like they were trained to do.

I finally started to slow up as my energy diminished and I lost my breath, unable to keep running any longer. I slowed until I was walking and stopped to bend over and rest my hands on my knees, wishing I could sit down on the curb, but if I did I'd cramp up. I needed to stretch a bit and cool down.

At that moment I just concentrated on slowing my breathing back to normal and focused all my brain power on the inhale exhale rise of my heaving chest. It was easy to forget things if you focused hard enough on something small.

"Are you stalking me, now?" A voice said and I turned my head to see the jackass from last night (or this morning I suppose) his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

I immediately straightened up and ignored the way my heart fluttered angrily. "No, I went for a run. Are you stalking me?"

He looked at me with the your-a-complete-idiot-I-should-walk-away-now expression that he had given me a few times through out the previous night. "I live here." He said finally and I looked behind him to realize he was standing next to the pretty red Chevy Camaro I had seen Naruto hanging out the window of yesterday. Taking in the scene behind him; it was parked in front of the garage we had been spying on him in. Oh shit this was his house.

Damn my subconscious mind making me run all the way here. "Shit...I swear I did not plan this."

"Right, you just ran all the way from the heights to the north side and managed to stop directly in front of my house? Just as I was walking out the door?" He said dubiously.

Well when you put it like that it sounds like a little more than a coincidence. I might call it fate but that would imply that there was some reason for us to end up together. There isn't because this guy is a jackass, although I admit a very hot one, that doesn't change anything. I don't care what Ino says.

"You honestly think I could have perfectly planned us meeting up like this?" I said putting my hands on my hips because I read somewhere it projects confidence and if I appeared confident he'd believe me more. Not that I was lying to begin with, he just didn't appear to know that.

"Most likely." Sasuke shrugged leaning against the trunk of his oh-so-pretty Camaro.

"Well I will enunciate carefully for you; I. Did _not_. Plan this." I was surprised at how genuinely annoyed it made me that he believed this completely ludicrous idea. Someone appears to have a big ego. "Don't flatter yourself."

He did one of those exhale through your nose snorts that are meant to signify amusement and shook his head at me. "Yeah, like I'd care if you were that excited to see me, Pinkie."

"Excuse me, you arrogant prick, but what did you just call me?" I snarled, no one is allowed to call me that. Not even Hinata and everyone in the world finds it ridiculously impossible to be angry with her in any way, shape, or form.

"Let me enunciate carefully for you, _Pinkie_."

I stomped over to him seething and smacked him upside his duck-ass head. "You do not ever _ever_ call me that understand?"

"Right, Pinkie." He said leaning away from me as I try to land another swat. "Hey you should be nicer to me if you want a ride."

"What?"

"A _ride_, do you understand English? Your obviously tired, I'm not so much of an 'arrogant prick' to make a girl walk all the way back home. Even if it is you." He said, pulling his keys from his pocket and walking to the driver's side door. Aside from the last sentence I had to admit he wasn't as extremely prickish as I thought. "Especially since you went through all this trouble to see me in the first place."

"Shut the hell up! I did not!" I said forgetting my momentary lapse of semi-forgiveness. Only to receive a sexy and extremely annoying smirk as he unlocked the car with a push of a button and a beep. "Wait!"

"Huh?" He said stopping before he climbed into his seat.

"Uh...I'm kind of sweaty..." I said pointing down at my shirt, dark stains lining the color and my arm pits, not to mention the sweat sticking to my legs and forehead. I did not want to ruin his amazing car despite how embarrassed I was at my current physical appearance.

He blinked at me for a minute, as if he hadn't even noticed and popped his trunk open. After rummaging around he pulled a light blue cotton towel and tossed it to me.

"Uh, thanks?" I managed, catching it and standing there for a moment.

He shrugged and sat down, shutting his car door.

I buckled myself in after dabbing the sweat off and resting the towel on the seat before I sit down. The creamy leather seat.

"Holy shit, this is _your_ car?" I said turning to stare at him as we pulled out of the driveway and moved into the street.

He gave a small nod as he glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Christmas gift from my parents."

I had received a new laptop from my mother, not a brand spanking new car. "Pfft, lucky." I said slouching into the seat a little.

"Yeah, sure. My dad dishes out the money for a car but makes a point of telling me I don't deserve it." He rolls his eyes and grips the wheel a little tighter.

"Ha." Slips out of my mouth and I immediately wish I hadn't because the thought that's running through my head probably isn't an appropriate response to the obviously troubling and intimate family detail he just shared with me.

He glances at me for a second, I can see it out of the corner of my eye. "What?" He says his tone annoyed and maybe a little angry. I can't tell if it's at me or the memory.

"Nothing." I cringe a little because I really shouldn't take this opportunity to say what I'm thinking. I pick up the habit from Ino, the not censoring what comes out of my mouth thing.

"Say it." He says as he passes a too slow driver. Actually they're going the speed limit, but Sasuke still isn't a frightening fast driver.

His motions are smooth and steady, he pays attention to the road. Unlike the erratic drivers Tenten and Ino are, the former would probably have hung out her window and flipped off the law-abiding citizen, she's that insane.

I think she threatened the DMV driving tester.

"It's just you seem to want his approval..." I trail off staring out the window and tracing my finger over the hem of my basketball shorts.

"And...and you think I'm being a hypocrite." He says as he remembers our talk last night. "I don't want his approval. I just want him to not be such an ass to me. You actually strive to please your mom."

"Right, I think your delusional. You want his approval, you want prove to him your just as good as your brother." I roll my eyes. Why does he have to pretend to be so macho?

"No I do not. I _know_ I'm better than _that_ jackass. I don't need to fit my father's screwed up idea of what that is. Itachi follows in his footsteps like a good little boy. I have a mind of my own, and I'm going to use it."

"Right, I'm so sure. Your just like me, regardless of the fact that you don't do what he tells you. Regardless of the fact that your defying him by not being what he wants you to be. You still want his approval. You _need_ his approval. You just want him to approve of what _your_ _choosing_ to do."

"I don't need shit from him. You assume quite a lot. I'm that desperate to fit in and make everyone else happy, like you are. I take care of myself. You can't please anyone else if your not happy in the first place."

"And you won't be happy until you get his approval!" I shout because his words get to me. 'Like you are.' What is that supposed to mean? It's not like it's that terrible of a decision to go to med school, it isn't like part of me doesn't want to go. I'd just rather pursue music more.

"I do not want his approval!" He shouts back as we make a right turn.

"No you don't want to want his approval, but you still do."

"No, I'm positive I don't. Quit acting like you know me so well with your psychoanalysis."

"That's exactly what you've done to me from the moment I met you! I have a right to do it back!"

He grumbled something under his breath but stayed silent and I huffed and pressed myself into the seat scowling out the window.

Why did he have to have a lapse of niceness and lure me into the car?

"What's your favorite part of playing, aside from getting out your thoughts and all that?"

"The energy." I said automatically. "It makes your feel...alive." I really should stop answering these deep questions of his, I share way to much.

He pulled into my driveway, just behind my mom's car and shifted into park.

I pushed open the car door and stepped out, pausing for a moment. I leaned down so I could look at him, his elbow was resting on the window ledge of his door, his head in his hand and he turned to stare at me; his face bored.

"Thanks...for the ride and all." I said quietly sort of regretting that I started our fight and kept feeding into it. "Uhm, your towel?" I asked holding it out.

"Keep it." He said wrinkling his nose and I just let the door slam shut.

* * *

When Hinata and I were in sixth grade we bought about ten of those big packets of glow in the dark stars. We were so psyched we ran home to her room and started sticking them on the ceiling mapping out all our favorite constellations in a surprisingly and reasonably accurate star chart.

Then we stuck the other half on my ceiling in the same pattern so when we had sleep overs we would spread our sleeping bags on the floor and lay down to stare up at the stars.

We used to make up stories about them.

Hercules and Orion have a contest to see who can kill the Lion and the Dragon first, i.e. Leo and Draco. They both are only doing it to prove their worth to Cassiopeia, the beautiful but extremely vain queen.

It's a terrible love triangle really, but we were a bit dramatic (and maybe still are) in our youth.

I opened my bed room door and threw the towel at the foot of my bed, immediately walking towards my bed and searching for my phone.

I lifted the lime green comforter off the bed and shook it out. My old black Envy 2 bounced of the mattress and flipped over onto the floor. I snatched it up and flipped it over, seeing I had a text message from Ino already.

From: Ino-Piggy

And I'm alone with the present tense

Making plans is over rated to me

And I don't speak in guarantees

Or at least not the kind that you need

June 6th 2010, 10:17

I tapped my chin and sat down on the floor, because I didn't want to get my gross sweat all over my bed. I opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed a fresh purple pen, yanking the cap off with my teeth as I slid my hand under the bed to find my notebook.

Hinata had been looking through it last night and I had dropped it on the floor when we were done. Then I kicked it under my bed when they left so Mom wouldn't see it when she got home.

Not that she'd go snooping in my room anyway. Or even come in my room...

I grabbed it, flipped it open and scribbled the lyrics down. Then I got to thinking about Ino and her family.

Her parents had always expected her to be their perfect princess. She just kept slipping downward though one mistake would make her even more upset and then she'd make more, part of it was purposefully. Eventually it was all on purpose and now she only acts out to gauge her parent's reactions. It's just like Hinata's dad. Expecting them to live up to such a high standard and if they make any minimal mistake or don't live life accordingly, then they're dishonorable and a screw up.

That's when it flowed easily. I just needed a bit of inspiration.

I texted Ino and Hinata the first four lines and got an almost instant reply, which is good because I hate slow texters.

From: Ino-Pig

This is why I LOVE you. :)

June 6th, 10:46

From: Hina-Baby

It's wonderful! I can't wait to hear the full song!

June 6th, 10:47

I sighed happily and laid down on the floor feeling accomplished. Best way to start the day, is finishing a song. It makes me feel like I did something and my time wasn't wasted.

Now all I needed to do was shower.

I only like to write my songs in purple pen.

It's "crazy" I know. But I prefer eccentric. It sounds more artsy and cool.

Alright I admit it probably is a little quirky and I may have slight OCD about writing a song without it in purple but I can't really help it.

* * *

I love the color purple and it started when I was on the bus one day. I had a sudden spark for writing a song but I didn't have a pen, or any paper for that matter.

So I asked this little girl next to me on the bus if she had anything in her book bag I could write with, and her mom gave me a funny look but figured I wasn't a total creeper for wanting a writing utensil so the little girl reached around in her backpack and found a pen at the bottom and handed it to me, apologizing that it was purple.

I really didn't care at the moment, I was impatient and wanted to write before I forgot the words and lost the music so I just nodded and scribbled the lyrics in my palm. The more I started at the purple ink the more the song came to me and I ended up having lyrics running down my whole arm.

Maybe I'm just superstitious or something, but I always feel like the music comes easier to me if I write in purple than in regular blue or black ink. Or even in pencil. I just have to have purple, because I'm picky like that.

That's why I have a huge stash of purple pens in my nightstand; to supply my obsessive need.

* * *

"You know why I love you?" Ino asked twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger over and over again as she stared at me from my bed.

I sat cross legged in the middle of the room strumming my guitar absently trying to find a good rhythm to use. "Because I'm the one person who can take your jumbled, messy thoughts and transform them into a beautiful yet kick ass song that completely describes what you were trying to say? Or is it because I'm pretty, I can't remember." I smiled at her.

"Yes and yes, but no. It's because you just randomly show up to my house when I need you, like you know I need a life raft or something. Your gaining Tenny's psychic powers. Also I love your nail polish collection and am totally stealing that orange because it practically screams 'Ino'." She pointed to where all my bottles of nail polish sat on top of my desk shelf in a rainbow colored rows.

"Right, well you deserve to be rescued plus you help me write good songs." I laughed shaking off the compliment. I really didn't like to think of it like that. It was just an unspoken agreement and gratefulness we had to one another for helping each other out. I didn't need it said out loud.

"I should write you a song or something." Ino said. "No that wouldn't work. I'd have to have you write a song about yourself for me to give to you. " She shrugged.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Wait, I think I figured it out." I situated the guitar properly in my lap and tried to recreate what I had just been playing.

"Play away my friend." She said waving her hand at me.

"_Put me up on your pedestal_

_I've got nowhere to go but down_

_You expect the impossible_

_And it's too much to carry around  
_

_Well you tell me I'm beautiful_

_It feels empty and I don't know why_

_But it seems that you're searching me_

_For something you're not going to find  
_

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on_

_I'm not the answer you got me wrong_

_I'm not your savior, save your energy_

_To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me_

_Ooohh  
_

_Wide awake lying next to you_

_Being careful to get the words right_

_See it hurts me to tell you this_

_But it kills me to keep it inside  
_

_And I'm alone with the present tense_

_Making plans is over rated to me_

_And I don't speak in guarantees_

_Or at least not the kind that you need  
_

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on_

_I'm not the answer you got me wrong_

_I'm not your savior, save your energy_

_To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me  
_

_Oooh well I still believe in happy endings_

_But this just isn't where I wanna spend mine_

_I believe in now I've said it_

_Oooooh  
_

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on_

_I'm not the answer you got me wrong_

_I'm not your savior, save your energy_

_To find out who you are,  
_

_I'm not a mirror look inside yourself_

_I'm not a hero you know too well_

_I'm not your savior save your energy_

_To find out who you are, who you are without me  
_

_Yeah, oooh"  
_

"I love it!" Ino said jumping off my bed and sitting in front of me. "Only you could turn a couple lines into something so...perfect?" She said searching for the right word. She always complained that she couldn't write songs because it took her so long to grab a good way to describe how she felt.

I didn't exactly believe her, because whatever little things she did give me were like precious gems to a jeweler.

"Wow, I'm so glad you came and got me for this!" She grinned at me and her teeth sparkled in the light of my room, _she_ was _perfect. _I was so incredibly lucky to have her as a friend, but I didn't have anyway of really showing her how amazing she was.

"Well thanks, but it's because of you, you know."

"Oh whatever, if it'll make you feel so much better, you can even put my name in really little letters below yours in our album cover credits."

"Album cover? Your really thinking ahead, aren't you?" I said uneasily standing up and setting my guitar against the wall, leaving her to sit in the middle of the floor talking to my back.

"It isn't _that_ far ahead you know. We're good, damn good. Better than the shit on the radio and half the meaningless bands out there that have been signed. We have the all-girls factor on our side, plus we're each devilishly sexy," I snorted. Me sexy? Not quite. Tenten was a tomboy and Hinata was too conservative. "Come on you know we could make it! Kiba and Naruto were talking to me about it last night. They said they're going to this battle of the bands thing next week and we should sign up. If we start gaining a local fan base and have them back us up, it would help our chances."

I shrugged and turned around to face her, crossing my arms. "I guess...I don't know, it'd be cool to play a real show I guess."

"Exactly!" She said jumping up. "We need experience!"

"But!" I help out my hands to fend off her glomping. "There's no way Hinata's dad or my mom would go for it."

"Psh, whatever sweetie." And she smiled at me, this one different from before. I knew this smile. It was Ino's I-have-a-good-plan smile. Which made me feel even more uneasy.

I hadn't told Ino that I'd seen Sasuke again, I had thought better of it. She would have pranced around singing "Sexy-Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree!~" Like she did last night and that would not be good, especially when she tried to take matters into her own hands and push us together. Ino was never subtle with guys, even if it wasn't her love life she was toying with.

Although if we beat the guys at the show it would really make me feel smug...How great would it be to rub that in the chicken-ass-head's face?

Really fuckin' great that's how much.

"Fine I'm in, assuming you have a plan."

"Oh it's a good one."

"Better be."


	7. Seventh World Wonder

**A/N: The song in the last chapter was Who you are without me by Kate Voegele**. **Sorry for forgetting to put that. heheh. Anyway sorry for the late update.**

**Summer is finally here. Enjoy this. :) Review!**

**

* * *

**

I really dislike lying in general.

I hate being lied to because if I'm not worth the truth your not worth my time, plus it's just rude. Also I hate how hard it is to lie. I constantly worry about slipping up when I do it.

I wonder if everyone has this problem or it's just me?

Whenever Hinata tries to lie she stutters more than normal and tends to get fidgety.

Tenten has no morals or conscious, so nothing affects her.

Ino has lost her morals and conscious and has become so jaded she's fluent in lying.

I swear they should make a class for that at school, it would be much more useful to me in life than Calculus.

My anti-lying stance is probably why I'm on edge at the moment.

It is now Wednesday, June 9th in the Haruno household and all the members of Acrylic Kiss are present in the band room for an official update on Ino's plan.

By Ino's plan I mean the way we are going to _lie_ like dogs to our parents and _sneak _over to the north side with _all our instruments _so we can play a Battle of the Bands show and hopefully _crush_ any competition.

"Okay, this is going to be totally easy." Ino's head bobs up and down as she tries to reassure Hinata and I for about the nine-hundredth time in a row.

Yeah, easy sure.

"I just don't understand how you expect us to _convince_ our parents." I say to her.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm going to go over this whole thing one more time. Listening?" She asks glancing at all of us. Tenten is sprawled across the floor tilting her black Nintendo DS from side to side as if that would help her jump over the Goombas in Mario's way.

"Tenten!" Hinata says pushing her in the side with her foot from where she sits at the edge of the couch.

I'm next to Hinata, skeptically staring at Ino from across the room, whose standing in front of the dry erase board with a green marker.

"Wha? Hey! Hina you made me die! God dammit!" Tenten flipped the power button on the game and slid it across the floor pouting.

"Get over it." Ino said tapping the board with the capped marker, before uncapping it. "The plan is: Hinata lies and says she's at Sakura's house. Sakura lies and says her and Hinata are going to my house, I lie and say the three of us are going to stay at Tenten's. As far as Tenten's parents know the four of us are staying at Hinata's house. So far so good?" She's drawn a square with S, I, T, and H at each of the corners, drawing an arrow from each corner to the next, as if that will make everything suddenly clearer.

"Why does it have to be so complicated, though." I mutter.

"Because! Hinata's dad won't let her out on a Friday night unless it's with someone he trusts which is you. Your mom won't mind if the two of you are staying at my house and my mom doesn't pay enough attention to think that staying at Tenten's house is a bad idea because of...well her brother's situation." We all pause and glance at Tenten who's picking at the carpet. She doesn't acknowledge what Ino's saying or the lapse in silence as we stare at her. My mom adores Tenten and Ino's parents don't have a clue about anything, Hinata's father on the other hand sees Tenten's family as a reflection of Tenten. Just like he sees Hinata as a reflection of himself.

"And Tenten's parents hate Hinata's dad so they'll hardly call to check up on us if we're all there."

"Fine." I say waving my hand in a go-on motion.

"So, we have the parents out of the way. Now we need to tackle the instruments. For that the hard part is the drum set. Everything else will disappear without anyone noticing."

"S-sorry guys..." Hinata cringed folding her hands into her lap.

"Don't worry about it, without you we wouldn't be a band." I reassured her.

"Seriously, take a chill it isn't your fault." Tenten said sticking out her tongue.

"Back to the point! I've got a mode of transportation that we need to go pick up today."

"What does that mean?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"It means we have to go pick it up. Anyway, we'll get that and leave it at Tenten's house, we'll put it behind her shed, it's big enough to hide it."

"It's big enough to hide a plane." Tenten said rolling her eyes. "Wait are we taking a plane?"

"No. How would that work out? Do any of us know how to fly, moron." Ino said. "We'll hide it behind the shed. Friday night rolls around Tenten will stop at my house, pick me up, we'll journey over to Sakura's house where the two of you will already be waiting." Ino said pointing to Hinata and I. "We'll load up all the equipment we have down here, and take off."

I blinked at her and glanced at Tenten who was nodding as if this all made sense. This was stupid, so utterly stupid. Did people actually do things like this?

"I'll have our clothes for the show ready and we can stop at the gas station to change before we get over there. The biggest problem is getting back without anyone noticing."

"Fat chance of that happening..." I mumbled sinking back into the couch.

"Stop the negativity, Sakura. It does not help. We just have to bring the transportation here, we put the drum set back, safe and sound like. Then we take the transportation back to Tenten's, hide it, and walk to my house like nothing happened." She finished smiling.

"This plan is stupid and roundabout." I said immediately.

"It's so wrong...and immoral...we're going to be lying!" Hinata said shaking her head. I could see the anxiety working through her already. She wouldn't make it to the show, I could see it already.

"Girls! Hush! It's fine, I'll prove it to you. By the end of the night I'll prove to you everything will go smooth as my lemonade lip gloss. First, we'll go get my surprise and it'll win you guys over completely." She paused for a second to think and then grinned at us. "Especially Tenten, she will be all for this plan."

"I'm already for this plan." She shrugged.

Thank God I'm not as reckless and uncaring as those too.

* * *

We took a very extraordinarily long walk down to this really creepy dilapidated side of town, full of dogs barking through chain link fences and dirty kids' toys sitting out on lawns.

"Ino, where the fuck are we?" I said starting to get worried.

"Where almost there, it's on the next street over." Ino said pointing to a green street sign at the intersection.

"Where the sidewalk ends." Tenten said skipping over the cracks, where tufts of dandelions and grass grew through.

"Good book." Hinata said absently scratching her elbow and averting her eyes from the old lady staring at us from her porch across the street.

"Well this is it." Ino said when we rounded the corner and were met immediately with the most beautiful and amazing thing in the entire world. Okay not really, but this should probably be one of the 7 world wonders of the modern world.

Parked on the curb in front of us sat a vintage white and yellow 1965 VW bus. We stood around it in shock and awe as Ino grinned smugly at us, pulling a pair of keys out of her pocket and dangling them in front of us.

"Acrylic Kiss, meet our new ride."

"HOLY FUCKING TACOS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS REAL!" Tenten shrieked glomping Ino and quickly jumping off her to dance around us all.

"Are you serious? T-This is _ours_, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Uh-huh. I found it online and begged Daddy to buy it for our band, it needed a lot of work done but he paid for it all to get me to shut up." She shrugged. "This motivation enough for us to start taking our band a little more seriously?" She looked pointedly at me for a few moments and then broke eye contact as Tenten started to kiss the front of _our_ bus.

"I love you bus. I love you so much. I'll never harm you. I will love you forever and ever and take such good care of you." Tenten said sincerely rubbing her hand along the smooth new paint job.

I stared at it all for a second. This was big.

No, really the bus was pretty big, but the gesture was bigger. We were taking this band seriously. This was "our bus". The one we sat in for hours loaded up with our gear to play small shows and try and make it big.

This is the kind of thing that goes on a major bands CD/DVD Video Diary where they talk about all the stuff leading up to their fame.

They always talk about pissing themselves and sleeping on top of one another in some cramped van as they traveled across states to play shows over enthusiastically for minimal crowds that don't take them seriously.

We were taking a step as a band and I either had to say I wasn't going to possibly leave behind my education and future medical career or say I would fight to the end to make our dreams come true.

I couldn't say either, because I wasn't ready for the decision. Instead I just smiled and squeezed Ino into a hug.

"This show Friday better be great."

"Don't worry, my plans never fail." She grinned.

"Yes they do! Practically every time!" Hinata called out through the open passenger door.

"Well not this time!"

* * *

Ino dragged me through the mall Thursday afternoon, trying to find the perfect outfit she could wear for our first real rock show the next day.

"You know you could have done this sooner, right?" I whined as she tapped her lip with her index finger and stared at the mall directory.

"Yeah, well I'm busy most of the time."

"What about Monday and Tuesday when you were texting me all day, begging to come over and relieve you of boredom?" I pointed out.

"Uh, well I was too busy being bored then." She shrugged and turned to me. "Don't pretend you don't want to be here." She smiled.

Wrong. I really don't want to be here. Actually the mall wouldn't be so bad, if I wasn't in it with Ino. She's sort of an impulsive buyer and a psycho when it comes to clothes, makeup, shoes, posters, lotion, candy, smoothies, coffee, and well anything else you can find in a mall which is conveniently nearly everything in the world.

"Come on, I want to hit Hot Topic to see if they have any new shirts." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along past dozens of stores and other shoppers.

At least the mall wasn't too crowded today.

Things cannot be classified as serendipity if they are planned.

Therefore I refuse to allow them to be called serendipitous.

"I love this Pikachu shirt." Ino said holding up the gray tee with Pikachu jumping across it up to her.

"Get it, then." I sighed flipping through the rack of shirts next to her.

"I should...But I'm definitely not wearing it for our concert, that would be lame."

A few seconds later she was holding another shirt up to her. "What about this one?" It was a red and black striped tank top.

"Sure." I shrugged, it was Ino anything would look good on her anyway.

"Ugh your not helping, Sak!" Ino huffed shoving the tank back on the rack just as her phone started singing 'Every Time We Touch I Get This Feeling' by Cascada. "Hello? Hey...Yeah I'm in Hot Topic with Sakura. Mhmm see you soon." She touched a button on her phone and slid it back into the pocket of her dark purple skinny jeans.

"Who was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"What?"

"Who were you just on the phone with?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"Who?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking!"

"_Oh, that._"

"So who was it!"

"What are we talking about again?"

"Ino!"

"Hey, there you are!" Ino and I turned around just in time to see Kiba wearing a big grin walking toward us, Sasuke trailing behind him seemingly unexcited.

Ino smiled her perfect dazzling I'm-a-fucking-princess smile at Kiba.

"Huh." I said loudly, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the three of them. "Fancy meeting you here."

Kiba looked at Ino then scratched the back of his neck, shrugging and giving me a small smile. Sasuke just stood there staring coldly at the wall of band t-shirts, not looking in my direction.

"Yeah...weird. Hey Sakura, what are you going to wear Friday?" Ino said trying to change the subject because she didn't want me to be a bitch in front of the guy she clearly showed interest in. I wondered how much they had talked since last week.

I didn't regret not telling her about Sasuke giving me a ride home.

"I don't know, probably my Tokyo Police Club shirt." I said flatly turning around and walking to the back of the store. I'm not going to be on some sort of special behavior just because Ino wants a new boyfriend for the week.

I've passed that stage.

"What about for pants?" She said following me.

"I don't know, Ino. Gray skinnies maybe?" I turned my attention to the back wall, my eye on the new Alesana shirt.

I could feel her twitch beside me. "T-that's it?" I shrugged. "How boring." She sniffed trying to put off that it didn't bug her.

It did. Majorly.

"Well that's me." I shrugged peeking out at her from the corner of my eye.

"No it isn't!" She scoffed totally losing her facade. "You are not boring or normal. Why would I be friends with you if you were?"

"Your a freak and no one else but Tenten, Hinata, and I can put up with you?"

"That too."

"Remind me why you forced me to come here?" Sasuke said suddenly glaring at Kiba.

Someone has places they'd rather be. Well so do I, for example I'd love to be in a warm tropical place right now where I could sip a strawberry banana smoothie through a bendy straw and have a sexy tan and shirtless man from a Spanish descent serenade me with a flamenco guitar.

"I'm sorry are we not _good enough_ to be graced with your presence? Do you _not enjoy_ our company?" It took me a moment that the snotty words had slipped from my mouth.

"No I don't _enjoy_ your company, why would I want to talk to someone so judgmental and delusional?" He said narrowing his black eyes.

"Delusional? Since when did you get that assumption of me?"

"Since I realized you think you can please everyone by doing what they ask instead of trying to make yourself happy. Your delude yourself into thinking your not good enough for anything."

I caught the worried look Kiba and Ino exchanged but rather than pull us apart, Ino pulled Kiba aside and took a few steps back drifting out of our war zone.

You might think this is because she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire and be potentially harmed by our fight. Your wrong. She wanted to have an excuse to have alone time with Kiba, regardless of my situation.

"That is a complete lie!" I said my mouth fell open at the exclamation. It wasn't a complete lie though, it was only a partial lie.

"Really? Your choosing to do what your mom says to do and not what you want to do, which is pursue music because you don't want to upset your mom by not following in her footsteps."

I clenched my teeth trying to come up with a rebuttal as he paused for one but I couldn't because he was right. "That doesn't mean I don't think I'm good enough."

He smiled at me. A smug, little smile. I almost lost track of the topic before I mentally shook his good looks out of my head. "Yes, it does. I think your only using your mom as an excuse. You really don't want to go after music because your afraid of failure. Your a complete perfectionist, I've figured that much out. Your so meticulous with your songwriting and you hate to let anyone hear it unless you think it's amazing. When people don't immediately applaud your good work you can't take it. You despise criticism."

"I am not afraid of failing." Lie. "And I am not a perfectionist." Huge lie. "I don't think any of my songs are amazing but I don't want them to be completely stupid sounding. Who would? Who would take me seriously if I showed every bad song I wrote? I can to take criticism, I do it all the time. It's helpful, not hurtful." Lie.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not. I hate lying."

"For someone who hates lying your very good at it. Actually I think you've almost convinced yourself of everything you just said to me."

"What's with the instant jump into arguing with me and picking me apart? Why can't you be normal, huh? Your accusations are ridiculous." I turned away from him and started to leave the store because I didn't want to stand around and called names or have my secrets spilled out in public to a guy I don't even know.

"No, they aren't ridiculous. They're true and that's why your walking away." He said reaching for my wrist and turning me around to face him.

"You don't even know me!"

"But I-" His mouth snapped shut and he focused his eyes on the space behind me.

"What?" I said angrily. Why does he choose to censor himself _now_?

"Forget it." He said letting go of my wrist. "Let's go find Kiba and that blonde friend of yours." He moved around me and started walking. I have no idea why, but I followed him.

"Your incredibly frustrating, you know that?" I said offhandedly as we started walking.

"You don't even realize how annoying it is having a conversation with you."

"You mean arguing with me, because that's all you do." I glared away from his as we started walking through the mall. If I kept staring at him I'd get lost in his psychical appearance, which is something I did not want to do.

"It ends up in an argument because your annoying." He said smoothly. He was being all calm and I didn't like that. This guy was aggravating.

"It ends up in an argument because your frustrating!" I swiveled my head to glare at him and he just stared at me, showing some degree of amusement.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I was acting like a complete child. "Forget it." I shook my head. "Where the hell did those two go anyway?"

"I don't know, I didn't even see which way they went when they left." He pulled his blackberry out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons before holding it up to his ear.

I examined my nails trying to appear nonchalant but I was still annoyed that I was stuck finding Ino with this smart ass. I stole a glance at him and immediately looked away when I saw he was staring at me. Stupid boys.

"Where the fuck are you?" Sasuke said into his phone. He was silent for a moment. "What?...Bastard." He shoved the phone in his pocket. "I don't know where they are."

"What did he say?"

"He said they were 'in a secret'. I think he meant it's a secret." He glared at the Finish Line entrance we were standing in front of.

"Wha? Oh!" I slapped my forehead and groaned. Ino was not playing games with me _now_ when I was stuck with Sasuke. "No he actually meant they were 'in a secret'. It's a game Ino loves to play. God dammit that whore."

"What game?"

"She hides in places around the mall and texts you clues to her location but if you don't find her fast enough she gets bored and moves around the mall."

"What secret are they in?" Sasuke said skeptically. He honestly didn't believe Ino would play such a stupidly annoying game? Ha.

"Well it's actually a relatively easy clue, for once. A secret...a secret." I tapped my chin. "There's a Secret Nails salon back the way we came."

Sasuke turned around immediately and I jogged to catch up to him. "They better be there." Sasuke said lowly when I caught up to his quick pace. His legs were longer than mine so I had to move faster to keep up with his stride.

I didn't say anything. If I knew Ino, she wouldn't stay in her location long. She'd drag this game on all day if she could just to get more time alone with Kiba. She probably wouldn't have chosen a place so close to where we were to start either. We'd get there too soon...

"Wait!" I grabbed Sasuke's arm as I stopped. "They aren't at Secret Nails! That's too easy."

"Where are they then?" Sasuke asked.

"Victoria's Secret!" Ino would just love to take Kiba in there to hide.

"W-What?" Sasuke said.

I bit my lip and then realized I was still holding on to Sasuke's arm. I let go practically shoving him away from me. "They're there, I know it." I backtracked. "Ino wouldn't choose a location so close to us. She'd make us go clear across the mall to find her and...well..."

"Whatever, where's it at." Sasuke said clearing his throat and glancing around.

"It's on the other side of the mall."

"Shit." Sasuke said. "How long do we have?"

"Probably 2 minutes if we're lucky." We'd wasted a lot of time going to the wrong place and standing around already, I wouldn't be surprised if we were getting the next clue from Ino already.

"Let's go." He started jogging and I rushed along beside him. We sprinted off, weaving through people as they walked in the opposite direction of us.

We finally skidded into Victoria's Secret, and I nearly ran straight into a tiered table of perfumes and body mists. The attendant working rolled her eyes at me but once she caught sight of the tall, dark, and sexy guy standing by me she straightened up and bee-lined for us.

"Can I help you with anything?" She smiled to Sasuke, not even bothering to acknowledge me which on her part is stupid because I was the girl there, who would be actually buying and looking for something in the store.

It irked me further that she hadn't contemplated the fact that Sasuke could be with me because we were dating, not that I'd want to date him anyway. It just bugged me she probably saw me as ugly and no competition to her blonde highlights and black teetering heels.

Tch. Bitch.

"Yes, you can. Was there just a girl in here? Long blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"She was with a guy with shaggy brown hair about my height." Sasuke chimed in, which completely caught her attention and made her much to willing to help us.

"They just left." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Gag.

"Which way did they go?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...I'm not sure...It's hard to remember." She said biting her lip and batting her eyes at Sasuke.

"You said they just left, how is it that hard to remember?" I snarled snapping my fingers in her face.

Her mouth fell open and shut just as Sasuke's cell phone beeped and he quickly whipped it open as he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the store.

"Forget it, she's no help." He muttered his eyes intent on the screen lit up in his hand.

My eyes weren't trying to read the next clue, mine were glued to where my hand was slipped tightly into his.


	8. Ocean and Atlantic

**A/N: Here it is for all to enjoy (well i hope for you to enjoy it :/)**

**Thank you to my absolutely fantastic reviewers. Here you go:**

**p.s.- i don't feel like proofreading :/ it's like the longest chapter i've written and i'm lazy.  
**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell does 'I'm Russia or China' mean?" Sasuke asked glaring into his phone.

"Uh-Uh-Uhm. Well." I stammered staring at him as he looked at me as if I were crazy. I don't know what was happening to me. Just his hand around mine was sending shock waves through my body. I really hated this guy.

I pulled my hand out of his as discreetly as possible to use it to rake back my hair. I let the pink strands slip in between my fingers smoothly and felt my heart beat start to slow down. Now I could think better.

"Okay...Russia or China?" I asked. "What could that even mean? What do Russia and China both have in common? Geographic location maybe?"

Sasuke sighed. "This game doesn't make any sense."

"Correction; Ino doesn't make any sense, or at least the way her brain works." I rubbed my temples. I needed to end this game as quickly as possible so I could go home and get away from this boy.

I really need to get away from him...

"Let's just start walking and see if something will jog our memory, mkay? Mkay." I started walking back the way we had come, glancing around in stores to see if maybe I caught a flash of sunshine colored hair anywhere.

"Well Russia and China are both some of the largest countries in the world. That could have something to do with it." Sasuke said walking right along side of me, too close. Much too close.

"I guess, but if she wanted to lead us to the biggest store she would just say Russia. That's the biggest country, she doesn't need China...Are there any cultural aspects that are similar between the two?" I asked scanning over a knock off Dolce and Gabana purse display. Nah, Ino would only want the real thing anyway. Even if no one else could tell the difference.

"I haven't studied either country in that much depth." Sasuke snorted. "Would she know the cultural similarities between the two anyway?"

"Hey!" I stopped walking and slammed my hand back into his chest. I looked right in his eyes as I said it, "Ino may look dumb, but she isn't. Even if she was no one, I repeat _no one_ makes fun of her level of intelligence expect Tenten and me. Hinata too but she's to nice for that kind of thing." I dropped my hand and started walking again.

"Fine, I wasn't making a shot at how smart she is, I was just going to point out that who exactly in this mall would be able to tell me the differences in Russian and Chinese culture."

"Chinese-Russians."

"Chinese-Russians?"

"Yes, or people that study cultural diversity. I don't know, ask an expert!" I huffed.

"That is exactly my point, unless Ino is a Chinese-Russian or-"

"Just ugh! Just hush okay!" I said. "Forget it." I kept walking trying to ignore him.

"How do you know this mall so well?" He said randomly changing the topic.

"I've been here a thousand times. Ino's dragged us here since we were allowed to go places on our own. Not to mention this is where my mom used to take me to shop when I was little."

"So you grew up in Konoha?" He asked.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"Nah, I moved here about 8th grade." I didn't reply because frankly I had nothing to say to that so he kept talking. "I bet you like it then, growing up in the same place with the same people?"

"Not particularly. I mean growing up with my friends is great, but..." I stopped talking once I realized he had me babbling on again without even thinking about the fact that I hated him.

"But what?" He prompted me and I looked him in the eye for a moment as we walked. He seemed genuinely interested.

"But...I hate it here. I mean I don't want to move...It's just...sometimes I want to run away...Sometimes I try to run away. I hope someday I do get out..." I bit my lip and frowned as we kept walking. I couldn't believe I said that.

"Was that what you were doing that day you came to my house?"

"No. I was just going for a run that day. I was thinking about all the times I had tried to run away though." I shrugged. This was stupid, why was I talking so much?

"Why do you want to run away?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders up and down and pushed my bangs out of my face flustered.

"Why do you want to run away?" He asked again. And there was something in his voice, something edgy, like he needed me to tell him. Like this was important.

"I...I hate it here. Small town isn't my thing. I want the world, I want the big picture. It's like...It's like when I was little, my mom has this old friend Jiraiya, he's always traveling and he'd show up randomly out of no where to crash at our house for a day or two and then go off again. He'd always bring me souvenirs. Necklaces or snow-globes, stupid trinkets that I would be fascinated by but...I grew to hate them all. I think part of me always hated them because they weren't good enough. They weren't the real thing and I don't know if I'll ever see the real thing."

"You want to travel." Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah...but I want to get away from this more. I want to get away. One day I will."

"Well maybe-"

"Shut up! I figured it out!" I said suddenly. I fast walked through a large mob of people, most of them old ladies who glared at me and clutched their bags tighter. Yes, because I am a teenager means I will automatically want to deface property and steal your possessions.

"Where are they?"

"In Borders!" I said over my shoulder. "Russia and China are tied for the bordering the most countries. They each border 14."

I rushed into the lovely large store with the fresh smell of brand new books and creamy paper wafted around the air and I immediately felt drawn to the plushy set of chairs they had sitting in the center of the room, between the shelves and shelves of new books.

I was in heaven.

Ino was conveniently no where to be found.

"They're not here."

"We weren't fast enough..." I sighed and stared at the rack of bookmarks with soft tassels and shiny beads dangling around as they were spun by a little girl with pigtails who was no more than five.

Oh the magical wonderland of Borders.

Sasuke's phone beeped and blinked at him as he flipped it open.

"I'm a banana." He stared at me. "The fuck is wrong with your friend?"

"You have no idea." And he really really didn't. "I'm a banana is a song on YouTube by Onision. Ino loves it."

"So...Banana smoothies? A computer where you can access YouTube in the mall?" Sasuke started throwing out ideas.

"No, too simple...I'm a banana...I'm a banana...Look at me move...Look at me move! Holy crap I know where they are!" I started jumping up and down and waving my hands rapidly.. It was so hard to decipher Ino's clues that I think this was the fastest anyone had ever done it.

I should be in the Guinness Book of World Records.

I started slapping Sasuke playfully as I jumped, giggly with new found pride.

"Stop." He held up his arms to block me. His voice cracked and he looked at me like I was going insane.

"Follow me!" I grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him along as I ran clear across the mall again.

"Are you going to explain to me where we're going?"

"The song goes, 'I'm a banana. I'm a banana. _Look at me move_.' Ino's in the arcade playing Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Of course, that makes perfect sense." Sasuke breathed sarcastically as we pasted the movie theater and skidded into the dark room that was lit up by bright LED screens on all the machines. Our footsteps were soft over the neon colored carpet and I made my way to the back, where I knew Ino would be.

There she was, a crowd of about ten people watching shocked and she jumped around her platform in time to the beat and added her own flair to it.

I saw Kiba standing next to her a shocked smile on his face and I just knew she was showing off especially for him. I waited about 30 seconds until the song stopped and everyone gave a cheer as she curtsied before I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Found you."

"Boo, whore. Did you see my skills?" She winked.

"I've seen you play DDR ten thousand times in the past 5 years." I rolled my eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"Aww! We can't leave yet Sak!...I'm hungry!" She looked from Kiba to Sasuke for help. "Yeah, you see I'm really hungry, we need to go to the food court first!"

* * *

I don't have a very strong will.

I mean maybe it only depends on the situation, but most of the situations I get tested in end with me breaking my iron will power and going along with whatever was told to me.

Ino is a prime example. She knows just what to say or promise to get me to do something, it's a little bit pathetic.

Even though I know the chances that she has a really good song idea are slim, I'm still mighty curious.

It doesn't help that I find myself not exactly wanting to stop staring at Sexy Sasuke.

I might even be very hard pressed to admit that I'm sad it was the shortest game of Find Ino I've ever played. It might have been fun to run around the mall with him some more.

Of course good luck getting me ever to say that out loud...I mean feel that. Because I didn't want to play this stupid game with Stupid Sasuke.

He's an asshole, pure and simple.

* * *

"So do you guys know who else is playing tomorrow?" Ino said serenely dipping one of the last of her chicken nuggets in a little package of ranch dip she had gotten. Most of the time Sasuke and I had occupied ourselves with glaring at our trays and eating in silence, leaving Ino and Kiba to chat enough for the four of us.

"Who else?" Kiba asked.

"At the whole Battle of the Bands thing?" Ino said chewing and giving me the duh-wtf-else-would-I-be-talking-about look.

"Last I heard only three bands are going to be there."

"Who's the third band?" I asked instantly.

"Uh.." Kiba stared at me for a moment. "Other than us, After the Fall."

"That's it? This'll be easier than I thought." I shrugged at her.

"Excuse me? You think it'll be that easy for you to beat us?" Sasuke smirked at me.

"Yes, I do. Sure you guys don't suck but that doesn't mean your better than us."

"Yes we are." He said simply.

"No your not." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh yes, we are." He smiled sweetly at me. Mocking me. Trying to get under my skin. Trying being the keyboard, I wouldn't let him win.

"Believe what you want." I sniffed taking a sip of my Sprite.

"I _know_ we're going to win." He said slowly, his eyes level with mine. I slammed my cup down on my tray, the ice and lemony-lime liquid sloshing around inside it.

"I can't wait to see the look on your pretty little face when we crush you and the crowd starts chanting our name!"

"Woah, I should probably take her home before this gets ugly." Ino said to Kiba. She linked her arm with mine to pull me up.

"You mean the crowd that's already seen us play and are only going to the show to see _our_ band?" Ino started to drag me away.

"You wish, we're going to take all of your fans!"

"Your all talk because you don't have any."

"ACRYLIC KISS! THEY'LL BE SCREAMING IT IN THERE SLEEP!" I shouted to the entire food court as Ino pulled me through the doors.

If I had to cut off my arm and throw it into the crowd to make them love us, then with God as my witness, I would.

I would do anything.

* * *

I laid on my back in the band room staring up at the ceiling popping a green grape into my mouth from the bag I had balanced on my stomach.

I kept my eyes on the ceiling fan spinning around and around as I picked up my phone from the floor next to me and held it over my face to read the time.

2:36 on Friday, June 10th.

I may seem calm on the outside, but inside me I was freaking out. This Year's Apology is _good, great even_. How can I compete with them when we're the new rookie band?

This was ridiculous. We had no shot and... I heard the front door open and shut all the way upstairs and Hinata's soft voice say hello to my mother in the kitchen, there was more mumbling of conversation for another minute before she opened the basement door.

I counted her footsteps as they hit each stair.

12.

"Hi Sakura." She said when she finally reached me and took a seat cross-legged facing me to my left.

"Hi Hinata." I kept staring at the ceiling as I chewed another grape. I shook the bag at her. "Grape?"

"Thanks." She said as she took two.

"No probs."

"We have a problem." Hinata said carefully after she had chewed her grapes.

"Shoot."

"Your mom is having a dinner party tonight, how are we supposed to get the instruments out without her noticing?"

"Shit..." Well this was the first I heard about any of this. Great...Ino's retarded plan was going to fail epically and worse my mom would find out about all this. "How many people are coming?"

"Around ten or twelve."

"Shit..."

"Yuppah."

"Call Ino and Tenten."

"On it."

* * *

You know the problem with lying successfully? You can't leave evidence.

Especially the kind that stand out clearly and can't be explained otherwise.

* * *

"Sakura! T-they're here!" Hinata whisper screamed at me from her spot at my bedroom window. Four of my mom's hospital friends were already here, enough to keep her entertained and absorbed in that, but I knew Hinata wasn't talking about more of my mom's coworkers showing up. She meant our coworkers.

I got up from the bed and stood beside Hinata, peeking out behind my curtains to see the big yellow VW bus parked on the other side of the street, Ino was waving through the passenger side window at us.

I flashed Ino the peace sign and made sure she caught the signal, before turning around. "Wait here, I'll get everything ready." I said to Hinata, and she nodded a little shaky because she's got such a good moral compass and all.

I took the steps two at a time, bouncing into the kitchen and slipping through the basement door without calling attention to myself. That's the last thing I needed.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could before practically throwing myself down the basement stairs and running across the room to the back cellar door that lead outside.

I fumbled with the latch, and finally opened it, to see Ino and Tenten standing there with goofy grins on the small set of five steps that led up to the yard, where the van was parked its back doors open wide.

"We have to hurry." I said they walked past me.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ino said as she spun around in the center of the room.

"Sh! My mom can't hear you guys!" I said looking up at the ceiling for any signs of footsteps coming towards the door.

"You need a chill pill girl." Tenten said as she picked up her guitar and carried it to the van. Ino followed along with her base, so I grabbed my mike and stand, bunching the cords up in my hand to put it in the getaway car.

We all came back and lifted up pieces of the drum set, carefully. As we made our way slowly towards the door, Ino slipped and caught herself, but not before a cymbal came crashing down to the floor with an angry clang.

"Shit Ino!" I hissed at her, setting down the base drum and picking up the cymbal.

"Sorry." She grimaced, as I set it carefully on top of the stack in her arms.

"Your guys hurry up and get this stuff loaded, I'm going to get Hinata and meet you guys around front."

"Sure thing." Tenten said adding a glare at Ino before depositing the load she was caring in the back of the van.

* * *

I threw open the door to my room. "We have to hurry up and go."

"A-Alright." Hinata said standing up from my bed immediately. Her hands were twined together. "It's going fine, don't worry." I said to reassure her.

"G-Good." She nodded taking a deep breath.

"C'mon." I jerked my head at the door and we made our way downstairs.

"Excuse me, Mom?" I said politely in the doorway of the living room where mom had her friends lounging back on our couch and armchairs, laughing with their glasses of wine.

Oh great. I rolled my eyes.

Shizune, Mom's best friend and assistant, heard me over the noise and her eyes got all twinkly as she stood up. "Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you all week! How were your final exams?" She said giving me a squeezing hug. She always spoke using suffixes, I used to think it was silly but now I find it an endearing charm that made Shizune well Shizune.

She's practically my aunt she's been around my whole life. I'm not sure how she met my mom in the first place though, because she's so much younger than her. I've never thought to ask though because Mom usually gets annoyed when people ask her real age.

"They went fine, Shizune-neechan." I smiled at her.

"Good! Good! Oh, what did you want? Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan was trying to get your attention." She said waving her hand to my mother.

"What Shizune? Oh, right. What is it Sakura?" Mom blinked her glass of wine in hand. I noted how it had just appeared to have been filled quite full.

"Hinata and I are going to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh right! Hinata-chan! Hello! You look adorable as always." Shizune said off offhandedly to Hinata.

"Thank you Shizune-neesan." Hinata giggled.

"Sure, sure see you girls later. Bye!" Mom said taking a gulp from her glass and turning back to the conversation.

I rolled my eyes and said good-bye to Shizune before dragging Hinata out the front door.

Where there was no van waiting for us.

"W-where are they?" Hinata asked.

"Let's check around back." I said sprinting around the house. I let out a breathe when I saw the van, still parked in front of the cellar door.

"Ino? Tenten?"

"Huh?" Tenten's head poked out from around the back of the van. "Oh. Whew! It's just you two. We're having trouble getting this stuff stacked in just right, sorry. It'll take like two seconds though, jump in." She said.

I looked at Hinata and pulled open the side door, letting her jump in first. "Actually, I'm going to sit up front, the two of them will get us lost."

Hinata nodded, her eyes big and bugging out at the thought and I wished I could take back saying that so I didn't scare her further.

Really hanging out with us was damaging to the poor girl's health.

"Ready!" Tenten said hopping into the driver's side with a big grin. She looked back at the Hinata and Ino. "Everyone ready?"

Ino held a thumbs up and smiled. Hinata just nodded barely.

"Alright, fire her up!"

"Quietly, please...I don't want my mom to notice." I said sinking back into the seat.

I caught the eye roll Tenten gave me as she turned the key in the ignition and put it in drive. She inhaled before pushing down on the gas pedal. The van jerked forward 10 feet with a skidding sound of the tires spinning, Tenten stopped and put the car in park.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked shaking a bit.

"Uhm..." Tenten rolled down the window and looked out. "The ground is wet and muddy from the rain last night...I guess we seemed to have...left some tracks."

"Great!" I said my hands flying up to my face, I leaned forward resting my forehead on the dashboard.

"Oh no oh no oh no." Hinata whispered.

"Just peel out peel out!" Ino shouted at Tenten. "Forget it we have to goooo!"

Tenten rolled the window up and put the car in drive again, jerking us forward and out of my yard.

* * *

We pulled in to the parking lot of the gas station and I let out a sigh. Mom hadn't called my phone angrily. No one had been following us. The van didn't break down in the middle of the highway. We're pretty good.

"I'll fill up, you two go change inside." Tenten said before hopping out with a smile.

I turned around in my seat to look at Hinata and Ino. I raised an eyebrow at the duffel bag she had on her lap.

"Let's go change girls!" She said excitedly hugging Hinata with on arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm not wearing this Ino." I said staring at the white leather mini-skirt she had in front of me. I don't think mini was the right word for it. More like the nonexistent white leather skirt that Ino was holding up for me to wear.

It was shorter than the denim skirt Ino was wearing and tighter than the lime-green "guns kill, so lock and load," tank top Ino had on.

"It's not that bad!" She whined shaking it in front of me.

"I'm not wearing it." I said firmly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. Wear those stupid gray skinny jeans." She huffed. "At least wear the tube top I brought you." She smiled.

"No. Tokyo Police Club." I said pointing to the black-with-red-lettering short-sleeved band shirt I was wearing.

"Bitch! I'm doing your makeup!" She said grabbing the leopard print makeup bag out of the duffel and pulling me towards the sink where the lighting was better.

Hinata had already escaped in her black skinnys and dark purple tank top, layered with an orange tank top under it.

She looked cute as usual, without much prodding from Ino, prodding that I wouldn't let Ino do to me.

I let her do a smokey eyed dark eyeliner look before I pushed her off of me so we could hurry up and go. I mean this was unnecessary she just wanted an excuse to play dress up.

I pushed my way out of the bathroom to find Tenten paying for a 54 oz. Cherry Coke and the gas with a big smile.

She looked ready to kill. Her faded Rolling Stones shirt under a black leather bomber jacket. The jacket that I had spent tons on last Christmas to buy her thus making her my slave.

"Let's blow shit up!" She toasted raising her oversized cup up in the air before taking a sip.

The cashier eyed us suspiciously, already wary of why we went into the bathroom together. Now Tenten was pretending to be a pyromaniac terrorist, sure like my mom wouldn't find this out.

Smart friends I have.

* * *

"Your late." Kiba said in Ino's ear as he came up from behind her and hugged her around the waist.

Tenten and I automatically exchanged a look.

"I am not, we play last. I don't care if we missed the first band." Ino said turning around and smiling at him, his hands still at her waist.

"Hussy." Tenten coughed into her hand and Hinata and I smirked as Ino's face reddened.

"You guys play before us?" I asked, hoping we hadn't missed there band. It wasn't like I wanted to see them play or anything, I just wanted to know if they were actually good or if that night in my basement was a fluke.

"Yup, we're next up. The guys are taking there stuff of the stage, then we're going to set up."

"Think your going to win?" Ino smirked.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "We just learned this song last night."

"What?" I asked. They _just_ learned the song that they were going to play.

"Yeah, Sasuke just wrote it and wanted to play it. It's a good song, and it isn't particularly hard I guess." Kiba shrugged as if this wasn't at all stupid.

It gave us a better shot anyway.

"How stupid are they to play a song they _just_ learned?" Tenten asked me. "I mean come on! That's ridiculous." She shook her head. "Ino you picked an idiot."

"I'm sure they wouldn't play it if it wasn't good and they didn't learn it well." Hinata said glancing around at the crowd of people around us.

This Year's Apology was almost done setting up and everyone seemed excited to hear them play again.

My ears were listening to my band-mates conversation but my eyes were locked on Sasuke bending over to plug in a few amps and untangle a clump of cords.

He was looking sexy as always.

"Sakura!" Tenten said poking my side sharply.

"Ow! Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

"Bitch!"

"What did you want?" I asked angrily rubbing my side.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"You are such a-"

"Shh! They're starting!" Ino said slapping me in the arm and smiling up at the stage where Kiba was putting his guitar strap on over his head.

"Alright everyone." Sasuke said into the microphone. "We're This Year's Apology," He paused as everyone screamed, including Ino.

"Traitor." Tenten hissed punching Ino in the back, causing her to jerk forward. She straightened up and glared at Tenten.

"Shut up."

"The song we're playing is called Ocean and Atlantic." Sasuke said as I looked back up to the stage to find him staring at me.

He looked away turning back to Neji to count them off.

She says she's been here for a thousand days  
A thousand days to her that just don't mean a thing  
Cause the city makes a perfect place to sleep  
And daddy's coming home  
He said he brought her things  
Like jewels from every coast and songs for them to sing  
But singing never got her very far  
And this whole coast is full of pin-up paper rockstars

She said she'll run  
Until her feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
Keep listening  
She'll never make a sound

So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like the ghost that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me

Cuts on paper hearts  
They can be awful deep  
Lips from wear and tear on different city streets  
Don't all need a home, but just a place to sleep

So I will run  
Until my feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
Keep listening  
She'll never make a sound

So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like the ghost that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me  
Keep me

And still she finds that every time she runs  
She leaves behind another piece of her  
On every city street

So I will run  
Until my feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
Keep listening

So I will run  
Until my feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
Keep listening  
She'll never make a sound  
So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like the ghost that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me  
Keep me

So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like the ghost that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me  
Keep me

I stared up at him, standing there on stage clutching the microphone tightly as the last notes rang in the air and he looked down at me with his too dark eyes.

The song he had written in a day.

Well that song sounded an awful lot like it was about me.


	9. Swept Away By You

**A/N: Oh my gosh. The reviews I get from you people are fantastic :) There so long and lovely and I want to pass out free hugs because of them.**

**So that's why this chapter is up early. Because I didn't even try to write my other story, I was so thrilled to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: The song in the last chapter was Ocean and Atlantic by Mayday Parade. The songs for this chapter are Careful by Paramore and Swept Away by Flyleaf.**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of those songs.**

**Please enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

I just stared up at him.

No, he did not write a song about me...He didn't.

Why? What the hell?

My brain simply couldn't wrap it's way around the fact that the song This Year's Apology just played, the song Sasuke had written, had been about me.

Part of me felt giddy, another part of me felt used.

The crowd around us cheered and clapped.

Thief.

Bastard.

The wave of anger was washing over me now, and kicking the giddy part of me out of my head. He stole my thoughts, my feelings, my emotions. He put my secrets out there for all these people to hear, it didn't matter if they didn't know who the girl was.

I knew.

I knew he stole part of me and put it on display for everyone. Part of me I kept hidden.

Bastard!

I led the way for the band out of the crowd and around the side of the stage so we could set up as soon as they cleared out.

Sasuke glanced at me, and averted his eyes, busying himself with unplugging his microphone.

No, I couldn't wait. I stomped over to him, no one really paying attention to me, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at me over his shoulder. "What?"

"What? What the fuck was that?" I growled.

"What are you talking about?" He said turning to face me, but he didn't look at me, not really. He didn't look me in the eye, his eyes kept drifting to the space over my shoulder.

"Why did you write that song about me?" I said angrily.

His eyes snapped to my face as soon as I said that. He studied me carefully. "I don't know. I couldn't help it."

"What? What kind of answer is that?" I threw my hands up. "You couldn't _help it._"

"When the song comes to you, no matter what it is, do you ever stop it? Do you ever refuse to write something?" He asked me.

I froze. "No, I don't." I said calmly. "But that doesn't mean I play it for everyone to hear." I said icily turning on my heel and stalking off towards my band.

Hinata gave me a questioning look but I brushed her off not wanting to talk about it. "We're playing Careful." I said loudly.

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"We're playing Careful." I said firmly still glaring at Sasuke from across the small stage.

"Sakura, we didn't agree on that, I thought we were-" Tenten started.

"No," I cut her off. "It's not like you don't know Careful well enough. Just play it." My hands rested on my hips and I waited for our turn to play.

* * *

Sometimes you get overwhelmed with things.

Psychosomatic responses.

That's what it's called when you get a physical reaction to stress.

Stress.

In this case biological stress, social defeat, relationship conflict, deception, depression, obsessive compulsive disorder, group projects, adverse experiences during development; can all affect your stress level.

That stress causes your psychosomatic responses...

Maybe some people just can't handle things.

Maybe they have things they need to let out.

* * *

"Hey everyone, we're Acrylic Kiss and we're going to play a little song to rock your fuckin' socks off." I smiled into the microphone and some people cheered, a few guys saw us and got interested. This better be worth it Ino.

I scanned the crowd for Sasuke's face, and once I saw it the anger in me flared.

He responded by looking up at us as Ino's bass kicked in blaring through the speakers.

"_I settle down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown_

_You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More  
More_

_Open your eyes like I open mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long_

_You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More  
More_

_The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out_

_Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more  
More  
More  
More  
More"_

The whole crowd went into a frenzy. They cheered us on and clapped and Ino sashayed up to me with her bass still strapped on.

"Thank you! Maybe if you scream loud enough we'll play another song." Ino winked at the crowd.

When the chorus of screams responded she turned to me, nodded, and walked back to her place beside me. "This song is called Swept Away." I said slowly.

Hinata's drum was the first to count of the beat, followed by Ino, then Tenten.

I found Sasuke in the crowd again, looking up at me.

"_Help help help  
Out out out out out out out  
Now now now now now_

_Evil fell from your pretty mouth  
Wrapped in your classic voice  
Angelic in your syntax  
Demonic in your motive  
Your pretty eyes don't know that  
The water flowing from this well isn't fresh  
__Demolish all that sets you up against your rising up  
Confessing all that's broken and watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Turn all the way around  
Be swept away by this_

_Time for surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And He will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
And watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this_

_Your clothes are smooth and spotless  
The air is putrid sewage  
Downwind of your pressed church clothes  
__Your eyes are black and empty  
Your deeds are just for showing  
How big and bright your fake smile glows  
I see you moving and they're getting scared  
Their eyes are focusing on something else  
You're staring at me and I stare at you  
__I rage against everything that you do_

_See them surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And he will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
Look at the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this"_

I pulled the microphone out of the stand and stood at the front edge of the stage, above the crowd, above everyone and the only thing that was there was the music.

That's it.

It flowed around me and filled me up, that's all I felt, all I _could_ feel. I was a sponge soaking it into the marrow of my bones, trying to hold it in me for as long as I could.

I looked straight at him. There was absolutely nothing but the music. Nothing but the music, and him standing there. All I could see were those piercing black eyes. The ones that find me no matter what, find me even in my sleep.

_"I see you moving and they're getting scared  
__Their eyes are focusing on something else  
You're staring at me and I stare at you  
I rage against everything that you do  
Get this hell out get this hell out of my way  
There's nothing more that you can say so  
Get this hell out get this hell out out out of my way  
So get this hell out GET THIS HELL OUT OUT OUT OF MY WAY!  
__  
We spread our open hands  
And He is rising up  
Repairing all that broken  
Look at the healing come  
We spread our open hands  
Forgiveness holds them up  
We're swept away by this_

_Out out out out out out  
Now now now now now now"_

I felt eerie and breathless as soon as the song was over. I didn't hear the crowd, I didn't hear anything. I dropped the microphone and saw it bounce across the stage. I felt like sinking into the floor, falling and falling.

What was this feeling?

I could hear someone calling my name, muffled and awkward sounding, as if we were underwater.

I tried to swallow, but I couldn't. It got caught in my throat and stuck there. I looked down at the crowd and it seemed like they were all swirling and swimming around in an ocean of movement. It made me dizzy. I tried to take a step backward and started to tip.

Why was everything black? I struggled to open my eyes as I straightened up. Bad decision.

The sea of people was still churning in front of me, and I couldn't tell if they were moving or if I was. It felt like everything was spinning around and around.

I pitched forward, the sea dipping into blackness as I heard a chorus of screams.

They sounded oddly like my name.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura wake up! Oh god, please, please wake up! If your mom finds out this was all my idea she will kill me. Please, please be okay!"

"Ino shut the fuck up! Who gives a shit if you get in trouble! Sakura could be dead!"

"T-Tenten! Don't s-s-say that! S-Sa-k-kura-a please, be o-okay."

"You girls need to calm down. She's going to be fine, all she did was faint. But she needs calm and peace right now."

My eyelids were heavy. Why was everyone talking? They were so fucking loud. They needed to shut up, my head was throbbing, my throat hurt, and I was going to be sick.

I tried to roll over from my back onto my belly, to help settle my churning stomach. I realized my legs were propped up on something as they fell off of it and something cold fell onto my right hand with a wet smack.

"Mmmphh." I grumbled opening my eyes slowly to see a wet rag stuck to the back of my hand and I shook it off before bringing my arms together like a pillow and resting my head on them.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" That voice sounded familiar, sort of. Tenten? I felt a hand drop onto my back and shake me lightly. Since when did she do that? Tenten usually threw herself on top of me to get me up.

"Mmmph!" I squeezed my eyes shut, people can be so annoying sometimes.

"Sakura, you need to talk to us. You could have a concussion. Does anything hurt?" That was not Tenten's voice. That wasn't even a girl's voice. A little bit curious I opened my eyes and lifted my head a little bit turning to the side.

Neji?

"Mmm wha?" I asked.

"Does anything hurt?" He said carefully.

"I..." I stopped. "What happened?"

"S-Sakura, honey, you f-fainted." Hinata said from the spot next to him. She was wringing the rag around in her hands and looked close to fainting herself.

"I what?" I pushed myself up too quickly and felt my head throb angrily in return. I froze and breathed slowly through my mouth as I eased back into a sitting position on my butt.

"You fainted, and fell clear off the stage." Tenten said holding my arm carefully, like I was about to faint again.

"My...My head hurts, and I'm nauseous." I said trying to concentrate on my hands in my lap. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light and tried to remember what happened.

We played a second song...and then I felt really hot, I got dizzy.

Yeah okay I remember falling into the crowd but I don't remember actually hitting the ground or anything. I must have blacked out mid-air.

"You didn't hit your head as far as anyone could tell, a few of the guys you fell into caught you pretty good. You should go home and sleep though." Neji said gravely.

"Duh." I snorted. "I'm going to be a fucking pre-med student, you think I don't know how to take care of someone who's fainted?"

"Fuck!" Ino said slamming her palm into her forehead.

"What?" Kiba said, taking her hand away.

"We _can't_ take her home. Her mom would totally find out, and all of our parents would notice and tell her mom."

"Well her health is more important than-" Neji started.

"No, Ino's right. Her health won't matter if we're all dead." Tenten nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said at the exact same time Sasuke spoke.

"I'll take her to my house."

We both locked eyes and anger bubbled up from the pit of my stomach again. "_I'll be fine._"

"_I'm not taking chances._" He spat back.

"It's a good thing my health is something for _you_ to chance." Who did he think he fucking was? My father or something. No, he wasn't going to boss me around.

"What about your parents?" Ino asked him ignoring me.

"They're not home, they had a banquet to go to in Suna, they stayed in a hotel."

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all exchanged a look and nodded. "Alright, she can go with you, but you better bring her to my house early tomorrow morning." Ino said.

"What? Since when does my opinion not matter in the decision of where _I_ go?"

"Since you suffered medical injury and lost the ability to reason for yourself." Tenten retorted not even looking at me.

"Sasuke if you rape her I will cut off your penis, cook it for you with a side of eggs, and feed it to you for fucking breakfast. I'll leave the rest of what I'll do to you to your imagination." Tenten said.

She was dead serious. Tenten was fascinated by sharp shiny objects, explosives, and fire arms.

* * *

I was angry.

I was seething.

I hated everyone, even Hinata as she gave me a hug and closed the passenger door to Sasuke's car behind me.

I hated them all even as we drove away.

Even as Sasuke asked me if I was alright.

Even when he asked if I wanted him to stop somewhere to get me something.

Even when he asked me again and I continued to ignore him.

Even when I felt his eyes boring into me during every red light we stopped at.

Even when we got to his house and I refused to go inside.

Even as he picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house as I thrashed about trying to get away from him.

Even when he tossed me onto his bed and concluded that I was annoying.

"_I'm annoying._" I said angrily, biting my cheek as I sat up my knees hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you can talk? I thought the fall had permanently damaged your brain."

"I thought you were a fucking asshole. Oh wait, I was right your still a fucking asshole." I snarled at him, stealing a peek of him in his gray and black stripped hoodie, his bangs hanging in his eyes.

"How am I an asshole?" He asked calmly. I hated that. When he acted completely careless like nothing affected him.

"How about when you USED ME?" I shouted.

"Used you?" He blinked at me.

"For your song! For that stupid stupid song! What did that even mean? How could you even do that to me? I knew you were a jerk, but I didn't think you would go off and tell everyone my secrets!" I threw myself back onto the bed and felt like ripping my hair out. My head was still killing me, but I didn't care. It felt better to scream and get everything out.

"What about your song? How was that not written about me? It seemed pretty hostile if I heard right."He said.

"No! No! I'm not going to listen to you! Not your stupid...stupid you-ness! Fuck it all!" I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my palms into my eyes. I felt like bawling. I was being pathetic and annoying.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said angrily. And I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and pull me into a sitting position. He sat next to me on the bed making me look at him. " I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to use you. It was a song that I needed to write. I didn't think it would hurt you...I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." His eyes were sad looking. Desperate almost.

I wanted to hate him.

I wanted to hate him so much and scream some more and let it out of me, but really I was only taking out everything I had built up inside me on the one person that actually tried to find out what was wrong with me. That actually broke me open and made me face the truth.

Against my will.

But for my own good.

"Fine." I said. "I...Fine." I pulled my wrists away from him. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"I'll go get you one." He said quickly, standing up and leaving the room.

I looked around. His walls were navy blue, it made the room darker and the swirling ceiling fan casted more shadows across the room. It seemed normal, a dresser, a desk, a computer, band posters, a few soccer trophies on a shelf. I spotted a dark, mahogany, acoustic guitar propped up carefully in the corner.

My fingers ached for a moment to run across the strings, begging for the familiar feeling to settle me down and relax me.

I restrained myself and instead crawled to the top end of the bed and pulled the black comforter comforter down. I slipped my legs under it and pulled it up over my lap.

I was supposed to be here to sleep wasn't I? I laid down and rolled over, pressing the side of my face into the pillow.

It smelled clean like fresh laundry detergent, but with added cinnamon. I thought for a minute and sniffed the pillow again. Cinnamon. That's what Sasuke smelled like.

When I thought back on it I remembered the faint smell every time I got inside his car, or when he carried me in the house.

Interesting. Such a warm and inviting smell. It didn't seem to fit Sasuke, then again it fit him perfectly.

"Here."

I sat up wiped my nose as Sasuke handed me a green mug filled with water. I heard the clink of the ice bounce of the porcelain and I almost spilled it all over the bed.

The mug was a beautiful emerald color, with a white stripe spiraling up the handle. It was absolutely perfect.

Absolutely mine.

This was the mug that I had written my first song about.

This mug had helped me find the music, and now Sasuke was handing it to me so simply. So easily and I felt like he had filled this cup with every lyric in the world instead of just water.

"The truth was...I wanted someone to listen, even if I didn't know it...You listened to me and I never thanked you for that...So thank you." I said staring into the cup.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?" He asked and before I could reply he pressed his hand to my forehead.

My face got hot in response as I pushed his wrist away. "I'm better, really."

He raised an eyebrow at me and sat cross legged by my side. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked slowly.

"It depends on the question."

"Maybe I shouldn't ask then."

"Just ask and I'll tell you if I'll answer it or not."

"What did you mean in that song...Uhm...'She's like a ghost that keeps you up all night and-"

"No."

"What?"

"I won't answer that question."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Why?" I said loudly. Part of me knew though, about not wanting to hear other people dissect your songs and find out the true meanings. It was too private to talk about sometimes and maybe I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Just no. Pick a different one."

"No...I want that one." I stuck my bottom lip out a little, like Ino usually did and worked at making my eyes big and sad. I slouched forward and looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you pouting?"

"No...Yes...Maybe. Would it make a difference?" I straightened up and turned my head away from him. Staring at the Papa Roach poster on the wall.

"Maybe."

"Really?" I turned back towards him, a little too excited.

"No."

"...Bastard." I said turning back towards the poster.

"You should get some rest."

"No, I'm not tired anymore."

"I don't care."

"I'm not going to bed until I'm tired."

"Did you hear what Tenten would do to me if anything happened to you?"

"Yes, and frankly I wouldn't mind that happening. It'd serve you right." I stuck my nose in the air and made a "Hmph" noise just to bug him.

"No one deserves that kind of punishment." He said gravely shaking his head so that his black bangs swished from side to side.

"Tenten can be a little bit much..." I admitted.

"A little bit?"

"Yeah, she's a lot much. It's just her thing."

"Her thing?"

"Yeah, you know she's the psycho trigger happy one. Hinata's the shy sweet one. Ino's the pretty seductive go-getter one." I shrugged, together we made a dynamic team.

"What are you?"

"What are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"What do _you_ think I am?" He asked me as we stared each other down.

"Hmm." I tapped my chin and took a sip of water. Stalling as I thought. "I think your the emo." I smiled wickedly. "Your the introvert who gets dragged everywhere. Even thought your hot, athletic, and musically talented you don't like spotlight and that's why your such good friends with Naruto and Kiba. They love being the center of attention. Neji's more like you; quiet and reserved." I leaned to the side and set the cup down on the nightstand, admiring it for a second.

"Excuse me, did you just say you thought I was hot _and_ musically talented?" Sasuke smirked at me.

"N-No, what I meant to say was; that's everyone's general opinion of you." I whipped my head around away from the mug and back towards Sasuke.

"I'm sure you did Sakura." Sasuke said leaning forward.

"I-I did." I stammered as he inched his way towards me, his face right in front of mine when he finally stopped moving.

He didn't say anything. "What do you think I am?" I said trying not to go cross-eyed from how close he was to me. I could smell the cinnamon on him.

"I think your intelligent and a great singer/songwriter." He lifted his hand to my face and pinched a chunky strand of my bangs between his thumb and index finger, examined it for a moment, then tucked it behind my ear. "I find you intriguing and fascinating even. Your..." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your beautiful."

I shivered as I felt his breath ghost down my neck. He pulled away immediately and got off the bed.

"You need to rest now, Sakura." He said walking over to the light switch by the door.

"Where are you going?" I said dazzed.

"Downstairs to sleep on the couch." He flipped the switch and the darkness washed over me, but I called his name before he could shut the door.

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on the question."

"Will you sing me a song, to fall asleep to." I whispered.

"Next time, I promise." He closed the door behind him.

I sighed and fell back against the pillows. That was definitely not a no.

"Wait Sasuke!" I called out again.

I heard an annoyed sigh but his shadow walked back to the doorway. "Hn?"

"Who won tonight?"

"Acrylic Kiss."

I smiled in the dark. "I told you so."

* * *

**What do you think? :D**


	10. Part of Your World

**A/N: So; this chapter is kind of weird, I split it up into 3 parts (3 POV's) but I left out Tenten, because well she wasn't doing much this chapter I suppose, and plus the chapter was long enough as is.**

**Oh and when Sakura's POV comes back in it's morning, Ino and Hinata's are still during Friday night. Mkay?**

**Kay.**

**Oh and I'll just say I love every single one of you fantastic reviewers (and the readers that don't review too, but still review and tell me what you like/don't like! please?)**

**So please tell me what you think about this story :) kthxbai.  
**

* * *

_Ino's POV_

"Are you sure Sakura's going to be okay?" I asked Kiba as we walked down the sidewalk, arms linked. I had just snuck out of my house, where I had left Tenten and Hinata, to walk around town with him. It really was late, and after curfew, but I didn't mind. Did I ever mind?

I'm a rule breaker, and the rush I get from being around him was worth the repercussions.

"She'll be fine, Sasuke's such a prude it's not like he'll try anything." Kiba snorted. "He'll most likely just piss her off, start a fight again, and make her go to bed."

I didn't like the idea of Sasuke and Sakura fighting, but that's how they were whenever they were around each other. They were so alike, so stubborn, not to mention the sexual tension between them. Like damn, how did Sakura not jump him right there?

"Good." I nodded giving him a sideways glance as he used his free hand to rake his fingers through his hair and shake out his bangs.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"Hm?"

"What are you smiling about?" He said narrowing his eyes playfully.

I suddenly realized I had been smiling at him. Feeling a little embarrassed at being caught I shrugged and turned my head away. "Nothing, just smiling."

"Psh." He put his hand under my chin and turned my head his way, leaning way too close for me too ignore that fluttering in my stomach. "Tell me."

I hoped I wasn't blushing, Hinata would blush beet red, Sakura's skin would probably match her hair, but Ino didn't blush. It just wasn't done, I had one-nightstands, I had casual relationships.

I did not act like a silly, idiotic, lovesick, do-anything-for-him girl.

I found those girls ridiculous and trapped. Caged and not free to run around and flirt. Being single was more fun, even if it made me seem like a whore.

We stopped walking and he had snaked his arm from mine and wrapped it around my waist, holding me firmly and trying to get the answer out of me.

"Tell me." He said his voice low and velvety.

"I wasn't smiling at anything." I said keeping my voice steady.

"Your blushing." He smirked.

"No I'm not!" I said pulling out of his grip. I used my hands to cover the bottom half of my face as I fast-walked down the sidewalk away from him.

I heard him laugh and he jogged a few steps to catch up with me. He used his strong arms to wrap around my waist and pull me to a stop. I was snuggled into his broad chest and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes you are." He teased.

I tried to squirm but he wouldn't let me go and my stomach was doing somersaults at how incredibly warm he was. He smelled delicious like Axe body wash and deodorant. Man, I loved men's deodorant.

He turned me around so I was facing him, still tightly squeezed to his chest. My heart thumped too loudly and sounded like a bass thrumming through my body like it did in Tenten's car.. My face definitely felt hot, but so did the rest of my body. I certainly didn't expect him to lean in and press his lips against mine in one of those sweet and gentle kisses he loved to catch me off guard with.

This was number 4.

I unconsciously leaned into him and kissed him right back, my hands flat on his chest curled into his shirt and tried to bring him closer.

He was a drug to me. This was getting out of hand.

He finally broke the kiss, he always did. He had self-control. I could keep kissing him for hours, but it would probably lead to more than just kissing.

He smirked down at me again as I swallowed and stood on my tiptoes to try and get another one. He frowned and let me go though.

"What?" I asked, somewhat angry. I usually got what I wanted, especially in this department.

He wasn't facing me, but he gave a small shake of his head and sat down on the concrete steps of the apartment building we were standing in front of.

I sat next to him immediately when he patted the step, indicating me to sit. I furrowed my brow and stared at him, waiting for him to look at me and tell me what was wrong. Denying me another kiss was almost blasphemous.

He sighed and gave me a glance but then stared at the street in front of us. "What is this Ino?"

"What's what?"

"This." He waved his hand at the space between us. "Us. What's going on between us?"

I froze. "What do you think is going on with us?"

"Ugh." He frowned. "I don't know! That's why I'm asking! It's like...I don't know...When I'm around you it feels...different. Different from other girls... in a good way." He added quickly. "It's like I can't stand not talking to you, or when I'm with you not being close to you. It's really bugging me because, well I don't think we want the same thing."

I was watching him as he talked, while he frowned and struggled for the right words. As he told me I was different from any other girl..."What do you want?" I asked quietly.

He turned so his body was facing me. "You...As stupid and weird and crazy as it sounds for a guy like me to say; I want to be _together_."

My breathing hitched and I bit my lip. "Kiba, I'm not that kind of girl...I don't...date."

"I know. But you can't tell me that you don't like me. That there isn't something there."

"Can't we just hang out? See what happens? I don't want to admit it but...there is something there. My lips are naturally propelled toward yours. I'm addicted to the way you look at me, like _I'm_ what you want. Me, the way I am and not a fake version of me, pretending to be a certain way. I feel different with you." I looked down, god what was I saying? I was going in the opposite direction, this wasn't me. This couldn't be real.

He smiled at me, not the big smile I was crazy for, but a small happy one. "I can deal with that, as long as I know that I'm not the only one feeling this way."

I was about to say more, but he leaned in and kissed me again.

Words were overrated, anyway. I just curled up closer to him and let him kiss me.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I sat on Ino's bed watching Tenten bob her head to the beat of the music blaring out of her headphones. She had it so loud I could hear it from the other side of the room, not that I could tell what song she was listening to. It was some screamo band, yelling unintelligible words to try and blow out her ear drums. She bounced her neon orange bouncy ball off the wall in front of her and caught it, then repeated the action.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, shutting my eyes tightly and trying not to worry about Sakura too much. How had I even let them take her to Sasuke's house? Sure he didn't seem like a bad guy, but still, Sakura was sick and needed someone friendly and familiar to take care of her.

I didn't care if her mom did find out what we had done and told all of our parents, the punishment would be worth it as long as Sakura was okay.

Maybe I'm just worrying too much, she didn't seem too hurt. Neji had said she would be alright...

"_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world_"

I scrambled into a sitting position and fished my phone out of my pocket as it sang the reprise to Part Of Your World, from The Little Mermaid. Ariel always was my favorite Disney princess. No one else can compare to a mermaid.

"H-Hello?" I said catching the call before whoever hung up.

"Hinata? Hey what's up! It's Naruto, by the way."

"N-Naruto?" I asked. "Hey, uhm nothing I'm just sitting at Ino's."

"Oh cool, cool. Is Kiba there? He said he was going to see her."

"Uh, yeah they left a few minutes ago, uhm...did you call to try and get a hold of him?"

"Nah, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you were kick ass today! Your really an amazing drummer. Haha, probably better than Neji!" Naruto laughed into the phone and I couldn't help but smile. I could feel the heat spreading across my face right as he said he called to _talk to me_.

I'm so stupid, of course he called me to talk to me. He could have just called Kiba if he wanted to talk to him. I looked at Tenten to see if she noticed my blush, gosh she would never let me live it down if she knew I was talking to Naruto. She was too absorbed in her iPod to pay attention to me.

I rolled over and laid down on my stomach, idly playing with the fringe on Ino's pillow as I giggled along to Naruto's constant chatter. Honestly, I only had to pitch in a few yes's and uh huh's every now and then and he could keep talking and talking.

Not that I minded, I was sure if I had to chip in more than a sentence every once in awhile I'd stutter and fumble my words like the shy, nervous person I was. I sighed in my head just thinking about my inability for normal communication with boys.

Why couldn't I have some of Ino's confidence? Just a little bit, enough for me to at least talk straight.

Aside from that I just loved listening to Naruto talk, his voice was so cute and hyper part of me wished he was the lead singer of his band, that way I could listen to it even more.

"It was so good though, Hinata! I didn't think pineapples would taste good on pizza, but Suigetsu insisted, so I tried it and I couldn't believe it! I wonder what else they can put on pizza that's like unconventional, but still tastes good. Ya' know? Maybe ramen...Hmm, I don't think that would work very well, I mean the noodles couldn't really be cooked on a pizza. What do you think?"

"O-oh, uhm...I don't think it would work out so well. Maybe just ramen flavored pizza?"

"Oh! Like the kind you get in instant ramen? Yeah! What if I just put a few of those flavor packets on top of a pizza?"

"I'm not sure if it would t-taste very good, but uh you could try it."

"Will you try it with me?"

"U-uhm, s-sure?"

"Great! We have to do it sometime, we can make our own pizza and everything!" I could hear the excitement in his voice and giggled. "We should do it Sunday, my mom works all day so we can use the kitchen! Oh crap, teme's sleeping over this weekend."

I choked on my spit for a second. Teme? That was Sasuke right? "I could bring Sakura!" I said quickly, having other people around, especially Sakura would make me feel less awkward and shy.

"Really? Perfect! You don't mind do you? I mean teme can be such a buzz kill sometimes, but he is my best friend and all."

"No, no! It's fine, I'm sure Sakura doesn't have plans anyway, she'd uh l-love to come!" Actually I was pretty sure Sakura would climb through my window and kill me in my sleep when she found out I had invited her to entertain Sasuke, just so I could spend time with Naruto.

"Good, I'm really glad then!" Naruto yawned. "I can't wait until you come over."

You.

Until _you_ come over. I glanced over at Tenten as my face grew warmer. "N-Naruto, if your tired you should go get some rest."

"Nah, I don't want to just hang up and leave you like that. I want to keep talking to you."

You.

Keep talking to _you_.

I felt like squealing, but I couldn't because hello! He'd be able to hear me through the phone if he did. I knew he should go to sleep though. Reluctantly I pushed him further. "Naruto, you've been busy today, you really should go to sleep, I'll be fine."

"No, Ino's off with Kiba and I don't want to leave you alone like that."

"Tenten's still here, though." I pointed out.

"What's she doing?"

"Uhm...listening to her iPod and...what appears to be falling asleep." Tenten had fallen over on her side and was now slumped there her iPod still blaring. I thought about giving her a blanket and pillow but Tenten was a light sleeper and if she was woken up the world would be a darker and gloomier place.

"_See, _I don't wanna leave you hangin'."

I shook my head, "Naruto, go to sleep."

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"F-Fine...I'll stay on the phone, but you have to promise you going to try and fall asleep."

"But what are you going to do if I fall asleep?"

"U-uhm...I'll try and go to sleep too." I said pulling back Ino's comforter and snuggling underneath it.

"Okay, then." He said seeming satisfied. "Good, you have to be tired, you played hardcore today."

"It was only two songs." I laughed.

"Oh yeah...well still."

"You have to promise me you'll try and fall asleep."

"...Fine I promise."

I rolled my eyes and laid there with my phone pressed to my ear. I had only talked to him a few times, but each time I did our conversations lasted longer and longer and I wanted to talk to him more and more. I didn't usually get crushes on guys this easily, if at all.

They all seemed like they were going to play you or they didn't even care about relationships.

"Hina?" Naruto asked gruffly and my heartbeat accelerated at the nickname.

"Hm?"

"Just checkin' if you fell asleep."

"N-not yet."

Either they didn't want a relationship, or at least not one with me. I was too shy and weird. I liked art and played the drums. I stuttered and had an overly protective family...and group of friends.

"Hina?" Naruto asked again.

"W-What Naruto?"

"I like your stutter."

"W-wh-what?" I said my eyes blinking open rapidly and I felt the need to look at the phone and make sure it was really Naruto's number and not someone playing a prank.

"Haha. It's cute." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Th-thanks...I h-hate it." I cringed at the way his words made me embarrassed enough to stutter more.

"Why?"

"People always...uh...m-make fun of me b-because of it. Kids would a-avoid me and n-not play with me." I fought the lump in my throat. I hated bringing up my stutter, it was easier to not talk and pretend it wasn't there. I was so glad when Ino, Tenten, and Sakura had stood up for me and befriended me when we were little girls. Tenten had pushed a little boy of the swing once for calling me slow.

"They what? That's so mean! How could they do that, it isn't like it's your fault and you try to do it! Besides, it's not something to make fun of. It's so cute, just like you. I don't see how someone could be that cruel!" His voice got heated and I was trying to pay attention to him but after he called me cute my brain kind of shut off and those words echoed through it over and over again.

"N-Naruto, calm down. It's okay."

"No, it isn't that makes me so mad. I hate how mean and inconsiderate kids can be."

"Naruto they were just kids, they didn't know much b-better. Please, try to go to sleep?"

"I don't like that anyone was mean to you, even if they were just kids." He growled.

"S-sleep? You pr-promised."

"Uh! Fine...Sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled, at how he felt the need to defend my honor, and was glad he couldn't see me. If he could then I probably wouldn't be able to even talk to him.

A few minutes later and I could hear soft snores coming through the phone, I smiled and didn't hang up. I'd just pretend I fell asleep too.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I had several dreams that night.

The first was me walking into the kitchen of my house to find my mother pulling sheet after sheet of cinnamon rolls from the oven. They didn't stop coming.

Rolls were tumbling out of the oven on their own after a minute, falling into a big pile on the floor. The room was filled with the smell of them and my mother was just standing at the counter spreading icing neatly across one of the batches.

Oblivious to the growing pile of pastries on the floor.

* * *

Before I knew it that dream had faded into a different one.

I looked up at the sky to see it an amazing robin's egg blue expanding out into the horizon, with nothing but the sun hanging in the middle to break up it's perfection.

I stared up at it until I realized my surrounding were different. There was the loud crash of waves and I looked down at the warm sand my feet were buried in. The air tasted salty and warm and I watched the water roll up and down the edge of the beach until I got bored and started walking.

This place was so familiar, although never had it been this vivid. Then there it was; the little cottage on the beach, just like it had been there countless times before.

I pulled the door open and walked right into the bright, sunny, yellow kitchen again, going straight to the wooden table in the center of the room and sitting down on the red painted chair. The chair looked worn this time, in a cozy sort of way. The paint was fading or chipped here and there.

I didn't examine it for a moment longer because I was already staring at the emerald mug in the center of the table. Waiting for me just like it always had been. I glanced down for a moment at my bare feet and then gingerly pulled the cup across the table by the handle.

This time the contents are warm hot coffee. Which struck me as odd, it was something that hadn't appeared in the mug before, and seemed a peculiar choice for a beach scene but I drank it down anyway. Knowingly setting it back to its previous position at the center of the table.

I stared at the mug, waiting. I looked up and realize the kitchen was already gone, faded away into my dream as if the blank white scene around me was always there.

I couldn't stop the excited smile from creeping across my face as I looked back at the mug. The white spiral on the handle started to slowly unwind itself and then coil into a small pile three inches away from the mug.

I moved to the edge of my seat and concentrated on the mug, I squinted my eyes willing it to change like it usually did. And in a second it fell with a splash into an emerald puddle onto the table and I took a sharp breath, but didn't move otherwise.

It rolled into a ball, then the ball stretched like invisible hands pulling it out like pizza dough. It pulled and pulled and bubbles and shapes until it's the shimmering emerald acoustic guitar.

I don't move. I don't even breathe, which is unusual because normally I can't hold my breath for more than thirty seconds. In my dream realm, apparently this doesn't apply, I go on holding my breath for what feels like several minutes.

This is taking much longer than usual.

I frowned and glanced from the white coil to the guitar and back again.

Should I?

No.

Maybe...

No.

This time could be different.

No, how could it have changed?

Sasuke.

The name pops into my internal battle and freezes me.

Sasuke, he handed me the music didn't he?

Maybe that's what changed my dream?

I'm an idiot.

Your dreaming anything can happen, Sakura.

It's still stupid.

So.

I extended my hand over the table straight out, letting it hover over the white coil.

Nothing moves, and I realized my hand is shaking.

I swoop down and pick up the coil quickly, holding it tightly in my hand as if it was going to lash out at me or get away.

It felt warm, incredibly hot but just bare-able, like the perfect temperature of a hot shower.

I just held it in my right hand, wondering what's going to happen next and in an instant it snakes out around my wrist and wraps around and around my arm, moving upwards and I jumped up from my chair afraid, but it didn't burn me, it didn't even squeeze me, in fact I barely felt it there at all.

It ghosted over my skin, and I looked down to see it wrapped around my legs and my left arm as well, winding it's way to the center; to my chest.

It met there, right over my heart and it formed a knot, one strand pulled itself out and twined around my neck.

It stayed there, on my throat for a moment and then it was gone. All of it was gone and I was just standing there in front of an old wooden table with a shiny, green guitar that looked like it was polished and cut straight from precious gems itself.

I hesitated, but a voice inside my head was telling me this is my dream—I can make anything happen. I reached out and my fingertips traced along the body of the guitar, smooth as silk but hard as stone.

I carefully, ever so so carefully picked it up and cradled it towards me and as I sat there and stared at it I gained the courage to strum my fingers across the strings.

Then it was gone. Not fading out, just one snap and it all disappeared.

* * *

My eyes were awake and all the normal morning sleepiness was gone, I sat up and took a moment to recover as the blood rushed to my head too quickly and multicolored spots flashed before my eyes.

I pulled the covers off and stumbled out of the room, needing to get home right away. I had to write this down.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked making my way down the hallway to find the stairs. I wasn't quite sure whether they would be there, though. Sasuke had been carrying me and I had been too preoccupied with fighting him then paying attention to the layout of his house.

I reached the end of the hallway which turned into the stairs but something caught my eye as I tried to run down them.

The wall was decorated with family pictures, some from what appeared to be Sasuke's parents when they were children and then when they got married, to the present day.

I saw one, presumably Sasuke's mother, the same woman who had opened the garage door and thrown us to the sharks the first night of summer. She was pregnant, and sitting on a park bench hugging her stomach and smiling grandly.

The three photos down from that was a snapshot of Sasuke when he was probably six or seven. He was holding a small bluegill out in front of him by the mouth with the happiest little kid grin on his face, while a boy a few years older with a striking resemblance to him smiled as he held the fishing pole.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I moved on to the next picture frame which was a snapshot from the same day. This time the older boy dangled a worm in front of Sasuke's face, his expression of fear was priceless.

I skipped a few more pictures and found one of Sasuke and Itachi sitting at a picnic table apparently on a camping trip. This one was taken no less then 2 years ago, but the two boys appeared both annoyed and bored as they sat across from each other unhappily.

The last picture on the wall was a family photo. Sasuke stood behind his cheerful mother, barely managing to look calm. Itachi stood behind the man I assumed to be their father. He was sitting stick straight next to their mother, his face hard and expressionless. Itachi was a spitting image of him.

I looked back at the picture of Sasuke and his older brother fishing and having fun. When had things changed between them?

* * *

"Sasuke!...Hmm... Sasuke?" I stepped into the living room finally, after getting lost in the downstairs hallway. This house was as big as it looked.

There he was lying on his back on the couch, one knee up and the other stretch out straight. His right arm was hanging down to the floor, his other was bent over his head.

He looked completely adorable, rumbled clothes and all, I hesitated in waking him. Maybe I should let him sleep? Then again I really needed to get to Ino's house and my house...I really needed to write right this very second.

It didn't help that _he _had driven me home. It also didn't help that everyone's house was too far from here to walk to.

"Sasuke." I whispered shaking his shoulder lightly as I crouched down on the floor next to him. "Sasuke, wake up, we need to go."

He didn't even stir.

"Shit." I said flatly. I tried again. "Sasuke-kun, please, please, please wake up." I pleaded. Shizune had always told me that you had to be polite when waking people up, and a good way to do that was proper suffixes wasn't it? Wait, why did I use kun? "Erm, I meant; Sasuke-san please wake up."

His chest moved up and down slowly in it's steady sleep driven rhythm, refusing to break. I started to shake Sasuke harder and harder.

"Mphmmrg." He mumbled shifting a little. He stayed sleeping. I shook him harder. "Dammit Sasuke wake up!" Forget politeness, he was obviously too heavy of a sleeper for that shit.

I pounded a fist onto his chest and he groaned. "Ugh." His eyes squeezed shut and he sniffed before trying to fall back to sleep.

That's it he was not going back to sleep on me.. "Sasuke Uchiha, if you do not wake up I'm going to jump on you." I said angrily. He showed no signs of stirring so I hovered in the air above him, as if I was going to sit on the couch and slammed down onto his stomach.

He made and "oomph!" sound and his eyes squeezed shut just as his hands shot out to try and push me off. "Sakura." He groaned. "Dammit get off me." His eyes flew open as he tried to push me off but I leaned back onto the couch more, and I was too close to him to get his arms outstretched enough for more power.

"Oh so now you wake up!" Well that was the point of me sitting on him, but still.

"Get. Off." I started to get up and then slammed back down on his stomach again.

"Fuck! I'm going to throw you on the floor." He said threw gritted teeth and his eyes were narrowed into one of his glares, but I wasn't all that afraid of him.

He managed to bring himself up in a sitting position rather quickly, knocking me off balance. He tried to push me off of him, therefore off the couch and onto the floor but in my momentary panic I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down with me. As we started to tip, his eyes went wide with surprise and he twisted around to pull me onto the couch again, but the shift in weight made him fall to the floor and I didn't exactly realize quick enough that I should let him go. Down we fell.

He groaned as we hit the hardwood and I landed on top of him. It took us a few seconds to recover and the split second pain of impact to fade away.

"Are you alright?" He said urgently.

I sat up on top of him. "You broke my fall pretty well." I patted his chest lightly and smirked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I meant you didn't hit your head or anything did you? I don't want you to black out or get a concussion, not after last night."

"Are you really that afraid of Tenten?" I asked him. He matched my stare but didn't say anything. "Well...I guess you kind of should be...I mean I'm even semi-scared of her, but really if you are so _scared_ you should finish you half of the deal, which was not only to not rape me, but to bring me to Ino's house."

"Get off me then, and I'll take you." He grunted. Psh, why did guys have to be so macho. So what if your afraid of castration, if I was a guy I'd be afraid to.

I sat down on the floor next to him, arms crossed while he stood up. "Let's go." He said angrily walking out of the room.

I stayed seated and stared at the doorway waiting for him to reappear.

He did. "What the hell are you doing? Let's go."

"I don't want to anymore." I said faking a yawn and climbing onto the couch, snuggling up with the pillow Sasuke had been using.

"Sakura." He said in his low and angry voice, I knew he was trying to be calm and coaxing but really it was too much fun to give him a hard time. Especially with the whole castration thing hovering over his head. I had something he needed, and I was not going to come quietly.

"This couch is really comfortable." I said stretching out and blinking like a cat waking up from her nap. He was standing at the foot of the couch, glaring down at me. I exaggerated a sigh. "Geez, you brooding males are all the same. Fine, fine, but I'm hungry and while I'm in your care you must feed me."

"No. Ino's house now."

"Do you even know where Ino lives?" Sasuke stiffened. "Didn't think so." I shrugged. "If you don't get me something to eat, then...I'm not telling you were to take me."

"I'll just call Kiba, he's pretty close with your blonde friend, he'll know."

I frowned at him. "Then I can just tell Tenten you made me sleep on the floor, and you were really mean to me. The latter not exactly being a lie."

We had a stare off for an entire two minutes, I pretty sure it was that long because after about a minute I started to count. I wasn't going to back down, which was bad news for him 'cause guess who had the upper hand.

Me.

"What the fuck do you want for breakfast?"


	11. Breathe at 4 AM

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for the lateness and crappiness of both my multichap stories but hey, I have this issue with writer's block that's bugging the shit out of me.**

** No really, I'd compare this to Sakura's writer's block on that one song she's trying to write. (Uh, yeah you remember don'tcha? First chapter and all.)**

** I really want to just delete the last chapter and revise the shit out of it but I don't feel like it because it would take to long for me to actually make it good. (Sad right?) So rather than that, I'm going to just move on and push forward, hopefully to continue making this story better no matter how long it takes. I'm way too determined to finish these to stories to just abandon them and you amazing readers. :)**

**A/N 2: Also I really need to say this to everyone who reads this and tells me how much they love and relate to it. A lot of people have actually told me some of there stories and their insights. Apparently I'm a decent enough writer to make this fiction real enough for you to relate to it and I am so so happy that you feel that way. Please I do not mind long messages/reviews at all, it's not boring or annoying what so ever, they make me want to write so much more for you specifically. Thank you so much for telling me your stories and all the compliments and I'm glad that some of you feel like you aren't the only person going through what you do and not getting recoginized by your parents etc. for you amazing achievements. But you _are_ special and strong and amazing no matter what anyone does or doesn't say to you. I mean that with every possible ounce of honesty and sincerity. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Tenten's POV_

My phone vibrated next to my head and jolted me awake. I looked around, bleary eyed at the Ino's dark room and noticed the two long lumps on the bed, sleeping soundly. I rolled my shoulders and popped my neck. I was a little stiff, but that came with the gift of being able to fall asleep anywhere. Even if it was on Ino's bedroom floor, without a pillow or a blanket.

I jumped a little as my phone began to vibrate again. It pulsed 3 times in a row before I grabbed it, glancing at the screen and answering it.

I stood up, hunched over trying to find where I had put my iPod. "Hello? Mom?"

"Tenny, honey where are you?" My mom's voice sounded heavy with worry.

"I'm sleeping over at Ino's, I told you that earlier." I said rolling my eyes as I picked up my iPod from the floor.

"Oh...Okay, you should stay there then."

"What? Mom what's going on?" I heard the fear creep into my voice. Tenten Usagi is never afraid. I heard a voice in my head remind me.

"Well...It's..." She seemed torn between telling me what was going on and protecting her daughter.

"Mom, tell me." I said, forgetting that Hinata and Ino were sleeping. I heard a snore from Ino and she rolled over. I waited for her to wake up, but she didn't, and started to creep out of the room as my mom began talking.

"It's your brother." She said and I heard her muffle a sob.

"Mom, tell me." I said firmly already walking down the stairs careful not to wake anyone. The fear was creeping over me like a wave of insects. Spiders, ants, fleas, crawling and tickling my skin.

"He...He overdosed on some pills. I called 911 and they brought him to the E.R. They're pumping his stomach now." She started to cry into the phone and I froze on the stairs.

"M-mom?" I said practically paralyzed. She kept crying and I realized that she needed me right now. I couldn't get upset and cry like she was. I had to be strong for her, she needed it more than I did.

"Mom?" I repeated firmer. "Which hospital did you go to?"

"Oh, Tenny you don't have to come, just stay with your friends."

"_Mom, which hospital did you go to?_" I flew down the stairs, not bothering to keep quiet anymore and rushed to the front door, struggling for a moment to unlock it.

"K-Konoha North Hospital." She said as I was pulling the keys to the bus out of my back pocket. I jumped off the porch and ran to the street in front of Ino's house where the bus was parked on the side of the road.

I unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in. "Okay, Mom I'm on my way right now."

"No, no Tenny you don't have to be here for this." She paused to sob. "You don't need to see this."

"_Mom_, I'm coming, I'll be there in ten minutes. But listen, I want you to stay on the phone with me okay? Don't hang up." Please don't hang up. I was terrified that if I was left alone in the car I'd breakdown, and I just couldn't. I punched a random button on my phone so the screen would light back up and I could see the time.

4:22 a.m.

"Tenny you shouldn't drive and be on the phone at the same time." Of course, her son might die and she's remembers to get on my ass for using my phone while driving. I rolled my eyes and then gulped as I realized what I had just thought. I tried to stick the key in the ignition but my hand was shaking to hard.

"I'm going to put it on speaker and set the phone down, okay?" I clicked the button and put the phone in my lap, took a deep breath and turned the key. As soon as the car started up I pushed the bus to go faster. I didn't care if I had all of our band equipment in the back. "Mom, is Dad there?"

"No...he was working late tonight but he's on his way, it'll be a while before he gets here though. Tenny, hold on a minute I need to talk to one of the nurses."

I waited my hands shaking as I gripped the wheel.

Half way there and I was trapped at a red light. I couldn't sit still, my left leg was bouncing up and down as I pounded both my fists on the steering wheel. Why did this have to happen? Why tonight? Why any night?

Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did he have to tear our family apart?

As soon as I saw the hospital building looming high over the other buildings I was on the edge of my seat.

I made a sharp right turn into the parking lot and a cymbal clashed loudly from the back but I didn't even flinch. I was too detached. My mind was racing and all I was focused on was getting to my brother.

I prayed to every god I had heard about, all of which I didn't believe in. I was practically bartering my soul to whatever higher power is out there as I sprinted through the rows and rows of cars, flying to the automatic doors. I threw myself at them, not fully expecting them to open fast enough, but they managed barely.

I sprinted into the hospital waiting room and hit the front desk, palms flat on the counter, leaning over too close to the nurses there. "Where the fuck is my brother?"

"Excuse me miss can you please take a step back?" She had chopped black hair cut straight at her chin and tiny rectangular glasses that I wanted to smash into her fucking eyeballs and pray the glass blinded her.

"NO, WHERE THE HELL IS KOTETSU USAGI?" I screamed at her. I couldn't take it, poor girl, it really wasn't her fault. I probably looked like shit too. Just woken up, I hadn't even showered after the show either. Funny how much superficial things really matter, which is zilch, especially now.

"I understand your upset, but just a moment and I'll check the records." She nodded bending over to tap at her keyboard.

"Hurry up!" I said jumping up and down and then shifting my weight from foot to foot. I looked around at all the people sitting in chairs staring at me. Another EMT crew rushed through the entrance shouting out phrases I've only actually heard on shows like House. I watched them go down the hall, trying to save another life. That had been my brother only a few minutes ago hadn't it?

The tapping of her keyboard was like nails on a chalkboard, I just couldn't take it. I slapped my pockets trying to find my cellphone so I could call mom, tell her I was here, then I remembered I must have left it in the car still on speaker phone.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Let's go to McDonalds! They have smoothies now you know. People say they're fantastic, which is a little surprising but whatever." I shrugged and buckled my seat-belt, looking over at Sasuke as his hands tightened on the wheel while he glared forward.

"McDonalds?" He asked for confirmation.

"Hmm...Yeah McDonalds." I nodded.

Silence.

I was bored. Music, that's what I needed. I flipped open the middle console in Sasuke's car and pulled out old receipts trying to find some CD's.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked as I tossed a stack of napkins into the backseat. "Don't you have like any music in this car? Sheesh."

"No, I usually plug my iPod in, and no I didn't bring it with me."

I made an angry cat noise. "Someone's crabby this morning."

"Your especially annoying this morning."

"Your especially mean this morning."

"You won't shut the fuck up." He said his jaw setting as he willed the red light to change.

"Fucking ass." I muttered sinking down into the seat and bringing my knees up to my chest.

When we made it into the McDonald's drive thru and started to wait in line to order was when he broke the silence."What do you want?" I ignored him and kept staring out my window. "Are you still sulking? Really?"

I shot him a glare and then returned back to my window-stare. Because I do what I want.

"Your such a brat, if something doesn't go your way you have a hissy fit and ignore everyone. You get so angry when life isn't easy for you."

"What?" My voice rang out loudly in the car as I stared at him slightly bewildered. "What was that? I'm sorry did you just say _I'm _a _brat_? How does you being a jerk and pissing me off make me not get what I want and have a hissy fit? I _never_ get what I want. And my life isn't easy. Quit pulling those

wrong assumptions out of your ass and grow up." My feet slipped down from the seat and hit the mat just as my hand grabbed the door handle. "Go fuck yourself." I added as I slammed the door and started to walk around the drive thru, ignoring the cars idling in line probably staring at me.

I walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, not caring that I was going in the wrong direction of my house. I'd take a bus or something when I cooled down.

For some stupid reason as soon as I was 3 blocks away and turned the corner, I felt angry tears brimming my eyes. I blinked but that made a few of them fall down my cheeks and chewed on my lip.

I wanted to know why the hell Sasuke's words always stung so much. Why could he hurt me more than anyone else? He was practically a stranger.

Sasuke cut into me somehow. Deeper than just the surface, I _felt_ his words. I was more sensitive to them and I didn't like that. I didn't like giving someone that kind of power over me. I held most people at a distance, arms length away.

I didn't want to with Sasuke. I wanted to hold him closer, close to me.

I turned my head when I noticed a red Camaro creeping down the street parallel to me, matching my pace.

I stopped walking and it slid into a parking space 10 feet ahead. As the driver's door opened I hastily wiped the back of my hand across my face, embarrassed and angry at myself for the presence of tears.

He stepped out and closed the door. He didn't look at me as he went to the front of his car.

I trudged forward to see him sitting on the hood a McDonald's bag in the center next to a strawberry-banana smoothie.

Oh god, please don't let me like him this way.

"I'm sorry." He sighed looking down and scratching his neck. "I'm just cranky because I didn't get much sleep. What I said definitely wasn't true..."

I nodded as I sat on the other side of the hood and reached for the smoothie. "Is this for me?" I asked, hoping it was because wow, would that be totally embarrassing if it wasn't.

"Yeah, I didn't know what else you wanted...I just got some pancakes and a couple hash browns." He finally looked at me and something flickered in his eyes. "Were you crying?" His voice was lower than before.

"No."

"Yes you were, shit." He sighed and looked at me again. "Sakura I'm really sorry, I-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted, I get so pissed at whatever _you_ say..." I winced at my emphasis and hoped he didn't catch it.

"No, I would have been pissed if you had said it to me too."

"What do you mean?" I watched him carefully. Then I caught myself.

"I wouldn't want anyone telling me I'm a...well a brat and that I have it easy. It's not true." He frowned and looked at me suspiciously, curious as to why I asked that question.

"Right." I nodded staring forward. Your an idiot. Your an idiot. Your an idiot. Playing in a loop through my head.

"What?" He asked, and it wasn't a 'What did you say, I'm sorry I didn't hear you?' kind of what. It was a 'What are you thinking about/What's wrong, and don't lie.' kind of what.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"Nothing." I shook my head and took a sip from the smoothie trying to distract my brain.

Don't you dare do this, Sakura. Don't you dare ruin everything.

"_Sakura_."

"Why do you even care?" I blurted out.

Stop it! Backtrack fast! Your going to mess up everything!

"What? What do you mean?"

"Why do you give a crap if you hurt my feelings? If it was any other person you'd probably wouldn't even bother insulting them." I rushed out, getting relief from actually speaking my thoughts, but fear from doing the same thing.

Your wrecking everything. Your wrecking everything. Stupid, stupid girl.

My conscious clearly wasn't enough to stop me today, not with Sasuke, nothing was enough when it came to him.

Oh god, no. I do not like him that much. I do not like him. I do not want this.

My brain reasoned that if I ruin this twisted friendship we had, I could get rid of him and all the bad things he brought with.

That wasn't true, that was a lie. A total lie, because what bad has Sasuke brought? He's been my secret keeper, he's made me face the truth, plus he's not bad on the eyes...

"I-" He was caught of guard and stared at me trying to form something to say and not understanding the meaning behind what I was asking.

I jumped off the hood of his car and stared at him shaking my hair out in front of my face and then combing my bangs back with my fingers nervously. Trying to ready myself for this stupid confession. This ultimate confession.

If Sasuke walked out of my life, then hey, I could go on with how I had been living before he had showed up.

If Sasuke sticks around and says by a miracle he feels the same way, then score. Touchdown.

It's a win/win when you think about it...

I opened my mouth to say the last words I might ever really say to him, depending on which way this all went...then my phone rang. It was Tenten's ring tone and my mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before I pulled it out from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"S-Sakura?" Tenten stammered into the phone and instantly red flags flared up around my head and told me something was completely wrong.

"Tenny? What is it?" I stared into Sasuke's eyes as he looked back at me wondering what was going on exactly.

"I...I need you. I...oh god. Please, please." Her voice was shaky and cracked.

"Where are you? I'll be right there, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Kotetsu...He overdosed and I'm at Konoha North Hospital right now. They pumped his stomach but I can't do it Sakura. I can't see this alone. My mom's a wreck and I just can't be strong right now. I've been here all morning trying to hold it together."

"Oh my god." I whispered as she told me. Her words echoed in my head.

_He overdosed_.

Kotetsu had always been sort of like a big brother to me too. I had slept over at Tenten's house so many times when we had volleyball games and practices growing up that I had gotten to be sort of close to him too. Him and Izumo, his best friend, had let us play video games or basketball with them all the time. Ever since Izumo went into the military Kotetsu had had a harder and harder time with drugs and alcohol.

I blinked back a few tears because this was serious. Tenten was always the one to hold back her emotions and try and be strong. She never broke down, and right now she was trying too hard to keep that wall up.

"Hun, I'm going to be there as fast as I possibly can, okay? I'm getting in the car as we speak." I yanked open the passenger side door as I was talking and Sasuke got the cue to get off the hood and start driving.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." She murmured before hanging up.

Sasuke threw the McDonald's bag in my lap but I dropped into onto the floor in the backseat. "I'm not hungry anymore. Just...take me to Konoha North Hospital. Tenten's brother overdosed." Sasuke froze his keys in the ignition staring at me, but I bit into my lip and stared out the window. "Please drive as fast as you can."

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors open I took off down the hall and I knew exactly where to run to, because Tenten was sitting outside the door to her brother's room, her head in her hands.

She looked up as my steps approached her and her eyes were red and puffy. I knelt down in front of her and pulled her close to me, hugging her as tight as I could. It took a moment but once her brain registered the compassion she hugged me back full force and buried her head in my shoulder, trying to quite her sobs.

I let silent tears roll down my cheeks as I just sat on the floor, holding one of my best friends since grade school. I looked back at Sasuke and saw him leaning against the wall a few feet away. He looked down at the floor, trying to give us a little privacy.

Tenten finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I...I couldn't call Ino, she'd make a big deal out of it and Hinata's with her so...I just...I knew you'd understand and...be here without trying to comfort me. You'd just let me...work this out myself." She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute and more tears rolled down. I was struck by how fragile this moment was.

How week Tenten was letting herself be seen and how much she trusted me with that. I wanted to thank her in someway.

"Tenny, I'm _always_ going to be here. If you ever need it. No questions asked." Was all I said but I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I kept my voice steady.

She tried to give me a small smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Thanks...and in that case can I...ask you a favor?"

I nodded without question. "Kotetsu has to go upstairs to the rehabilitation ward...He wants me to take him and I...I just don't think I can go alone. He doesn't want Mom or Dad there either. I asked if...you could come. He said sure. It's a lot but-"

"I'll go. I don't want you to do it alone." I was absolutely sure of that. She should not go through that alone.

She bit her lip and nodded, finally sitting back. She turned her head and noticed Sasuke. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said, rather monotonous.

"Don't be." She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked like hell, but she was still beautiful, still Tenten, still my best friend. "He's been like this for a while now, it's just getting worse. It was bound to happen." She shook her head and stared off down the hallway for a while. "You know Izumo's about the same way...I heard he can't stop drinking, he got in trouble for starting a drunk brawl and...well things aren't looking too good for him either." She shrugged.

"Maybe this will help him snap out of it? Maybe Kotetsu getting help will make him get help?" I said. But she just shook her head.

"I know we should be optimistic but this is something that's hard to just change. You can't just get over it. They'll be fighting it the rest of their lives...or they'll succumb to it. Either or."

"It can't hurt to wish." I said quietly.

"It can't, but put wishes in one hand and shit in the other. See which one will fill up faster..."

* * *

It was one of the hardest, or possibly the hardest thing I had to do. Before I walked into Kotetsu's room I told Sasuke he could go home, it was fine and he left silently. A small piece of me hoped he totally forgot our last conversation but compared to what was happening right now, that didn't matter.

I had walked into the hospital room and hugged Tenten's mom and nodded to her dad, but when I went up to Kotetsu's bed I was choking on tears again. "Hey." He said his voice raspy and he offered a weak smile.

"Your an asshole." Tenten muttered.

"Tenten." Her dad warned but Kotetsu raised a hand to cut him off.

"No, I know I am. It's fine." He shrugged.

"No it's not, your sitting here in the hospital, that is no way to talk to your brother Tenten." Her dad was angry and I was caught off guard. Sure he could be strict sometimes but he was a normal laid back dad. It was weird to see him act like this.

"No way to talk to him? Dad he's here because of himself, it's not like it was some tragic accident! It's his fault!" Her anger was bubbling up too, simmering and I was scared it would get to that boiling over the sides of the pot stage.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady." His tone was dangerous and threatening.

"HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" She screamed and the whole room stopped. I held my breath as everyone waited to see what would happen.

"That's putting it a bit bluntly, dontcha think sis?" Kotetsu smirked trying to defuse the tension.

She stared at him, all expression erased. "I hate you." She whispered.

"Tenten!" Her mom and dad shouted at the same time.

"He is your brother." Her mom said completely aghast.

"No." She shook her head. "That isn't my brother. That's a drug addict, alcoholic, suicidal, selfish, asshole. My real brother would never have hurt me like that."

I stared at her and I couldn't be mad. Not for a second because this wasn't just said in anger and out of hurt. It was said with all honesty. Kotetsu never would have done this to her. He loved her so much when we were growing up. Now, he was a completely different person. I watched as a shadow passed over his face for a second.

"Let's go, I need to get upstairs soon." He climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, past me and Tenten and without a glance at his own parents. I looked from him to Tenten and watched her just stand there. She was torn between not wanting to go and wanting to go.

Kotetsu's face crumpled and his mouth formed the word please, but he didn't make a sound.

Tenten nodded to me and we walked out the door with him.

* * *

When we walked into the reception area of the rehabilitation ward and I watched people stare at us. It was annoying and rude, but Tenten ignored them just as much as Kotetsu did. We hadn't said anything the whole walk here, or wait in the elevator. I wondered if that was my fault, like maybe Kotetsu had something to say to his baby sister he didn't feel comfortable saying in front of me but there wasn't much I could do about it but hang behind them a few steps.

He turned to say his goodbyes and I noticed the how shiny his eyes were, like he was about to cry. "Thanks." He said and he hugged Tenten. She hugged him back, despite her earlier outburst. When he let go over her he turned to me and pulled me in to and I swallowed the ball of tears in my throat as I wrapped my arms around him too.

"Your both my little sisters." He made a point of looking at me. "I'll try...As hard as I can for you guys. Your right. I'm not your brother right now, I'll have a talk with him and get him to come back around though. We can have a zombie movie fest then."

We all gave a short, forced laugh and as he turned to walk away with the nurse by his side, Tenten grabbed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back.

"Do you have a ride home?" She asked as we started walking back. "I could lend you the keys to the bus. I'm going to stay for a while longer."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I have some change for the bus, it's not big deal. I wouldn't want to explain the bus to my mom either."

She just nodded. I pushed the down arrow on the elevator. "I'm going to take the stairs okay? See you later."

"Hey Tenten, you know I love you right? Your one of my best friends and I could never stand to lose you."

She turned around and smiled. "You know I love you more right? More than a fat kid loves cake."

* * *

I trudged through the lobby, my destination being the front doors of the hospital when somone stood up from one of the chairs lining the waiting room and walked towards me.

"Sasuke? I told you, you can go home."

He looked down at his shoes. "I didn't want to make you find a ride home or anything. I'll take you."

I could have said more, I could have argued or made a witty comeback but right now it wasn't the time and I lacked the energy. I just nodded and walked along side him.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Your not 'just any other person' to me."

* * *

**A/N 3: Okay sorry to bore you with the ever lasting author's notes and this one you don't have to read but it'd be a nice thing if you want to know how the story is going as I write it and such.**

**Well this chapter was sitting around empty for a while until I forced myself to sit and write and then I left it for a week and was away from home and I had started to think about it but then decided to change a whole section of Sakura's completely and push that confrontation until a later chapter. **

** I DO HAVE TO TELL YOU THOUGH! That it's going to get a tad dramatic up in this story. By that I mean some bad shit is going to go dowwwnn. People are going to get hurt (in a physical and emotional way) and it'll really test how true and strong some of the relationships actually are... :) be prepared.**


	12. Butterfly Kisses and Grocery Cart Misses

**A/N: I want to cry tears of joy. Not just a few tears, like full on bawling kind of crying because thats how you guys make me feel whenever I read your reviews. Seriously, your all "you made my day!" and i'm all nonono YOU made MY day. Really, it means so much to me that you all think that. And yes, if anyone's wondering I do read all your reviews :) and I cherish them all. Haha, but if you have an account I can reply *winkwink* I'm sorry I'm boring you with a long author's note(s) again (I swear this won't keep happening haha), and maybe I seem way to excited about getting good reviews, but this story is just as special to me as it is you. Having someone say it's actually good makes me feel proud. Yes, I'm very very proud that I can brighten someone's day, and make anyone feel better because we've ALL felt alone and down. Trust me, I have felt a lot of that. It's just good to know I'm not imagining it all, none of us are, that we all have each other :) (sappy and corny much?)**

**A/N 2: Because I never tire of annoying you, and if it bugs you that much then helloo! scroll down and disregard this. Anyway, this sort of got brought up in a review, and I wanted to clarify at least a bit (lies, i'm going to clarify a lot) since I don't think I've really talked about this with any of you yet.**

**This story is about a lot of things. It's about having a crappy life and being teenagers, its about standing up for yourself, following your dreams, having a shoulder to cry on, and sticking together with your best friends no matter what. It's about music and love and enjoying life, finding strength in the people around you and most of all finding it inside yourself (and tons of other fantastic things). But it's about whatever you think it's about. I'm not going to claim any hidden meanings but if you feel like you relate and understand this story on a different level then I'm not going to say your wrong. Sometimes it's about finding your own answers in things. :)**

** If you can read this and like it, hell if I can get you to laugh ONCE then their you go. That's what it's about. You don't have to understand, you don't have to relate, but if you enjoy it, empathize, and want to read the next chapter, then I absolutely love you.**

** I honestly can say, that I fucking love all of you.

* * *

**

I hate when you sit in class and read a book or poem out loud, and the teacher makes you discuss every single word in the entire thing. You have a debate on the meaning and symbolism.

How George giving Stephanie a daffodil symbolized the strife women went through for suffrage in the 1920's.

Yeah, bullshit. You know most of it's all crock, a broom does not mean the author idolized their mother and the role she played as a stay at home mom.

Does every author really write like that? Doesn't anyone just write? How about they write what they actually want to say instead of having everything symbolize something else and make it completely clear to everyone in the room what the hell they mean by everything they're saying?

WHY DO THEY ALL SPEAK IN CODE?

_

* * *

_

I felt like my insides were a tangled mess. I couldn't stop worrying about Kotetsu, because he was practically my brother, and for sure the only person that even came close. I didn't hurt as much as Tenten did, obviously, but I could empathize with her and feel terrible about having someone I care about a lot go through drug addiction.

I had been a wreck yesterday, but Sasuke staying to give me a ride home when I told him he could leave, was so caring and sweet. He hadn't tried to cheer me up or push me to talk about it. He hadn't even tried to find a song to cover up the silence in the car as we drove home. He had just been there, quietly, but the way that he did it let me know that he was being there for me.

"_Oh and Sakura?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Your not 'just any other person' to me."_

There I go again.

He said it yesterday morning, yet 24 hours later, I'm still thinking about it. Well at least a little bit. I'll be busy and then get distracted and think of him all over again. I'm on the verge of concluding that he likes me.

But I'm not sure if it's more than a friend, and that's the problem. Sasuke's the kind of guy that it would be hard to be just friends with.

Or maybe the way I feel about him will make it impossible to be just friends. I haven't figured out which. Maybe it isn't him, it's just me?

I sighed and tapped the purple pen in my hand on my knee. I was sitting in the band room (which had been put back to its original state last night) writing songs. I had been down there all morning and the lyrics seemed to pour out of me.

I was the fucking Hoover Dam right now and that made me extremely happy. Although I was still in a somber kind of vibe from the hospital situation but it all ended on a promising note didn't it?

Ended...I didn't like the way that sounded. It had_ began_ on a promising note when we all left. When Kotetsu was convinced he needed to get help...I shouldn't dwell on this so much, it really hurts to think about.

Anyway, I don't think it had ever been this easy to write songs before, but maybe I just hadn't sat down and had the chance to write all of the things I needed to say.

"Sakura! Are you down here?" I heard my mom call from the stairs as she moved down them and I rolled my eyes as I doodled a purple fish on the corner of my paper.

"Yup."

"You been down here all morning, what on earth are you doing."

I didn't look up as I lied. "Uh just coming up with a few drafts for the college applications."

"Oh...well take a break. Some of your friends are here."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke standing on the stairs. "Oh...alright." The inner part of my brain that was similar to Ino, was flailing about doing cartwheels at the sight of Sasuke.

Mom just shrugged and went back upstairs not at all worried about the fact that two boys were downstairs with us. Honestly it wasn't too weird when I had given her no reason to believe otherwise. She was at work too often and when she was around I was playing diligent daughter. Plus Hinata was practically an angel.

"You've already started applying!" Hinata said as she moved to sit next to me. "Oohhh. You were lying." She whispered. She noticed the distinct violet colored pen in my hand.

"Lying?" Naruto asked dropping onto the couch in front of us like it was his own. Sasuke just muttered something as he pushed Naruto's leg off the cushion next to him and sat down. Naruto smacked him with a pillow and then used it to shield himself from Sasuke's fist.

"I'm writing...songs." I said looking down at the papers around me.

"Woah, cool! Can I hear one?" He asked.

"Uh, well." I chewed on my lip. I really wasn't in the mood for singing. My head was swimming with other thoughts.

"Come on, one of those has to be good." Sasuke sighed pointing to my heap of papers.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded and reached for one.

"NO!" I grabbed the paper from her and shoved it into the middle of my notebook. "That...that one isn't finished yet...Besides I don't feel like it right now."

"Your going to tell me you wrote all those and you don't feel like singing them?" Naruto looked at me like I was an idiot. Which was a bit insulting since everyone treated _him_ like an idiot.

I let out my breath in a slow huff. "I just have other things on my mind, that's all." I chewed my lip as I gathered the rest of the papers and safely put them in between the pages of my notebook.

"Have you talked to Tenten today?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"Uh, yeah...I talked to her for a while earlier. But she didn't want to talk about...well _it_. And neither do I. But you know how_ she_ is about emotional stuff. We talked about Jared Leto for an entire hour instead."

"How do you talk about him for a whole hour?"

I looked up at Hinata for a second and blinked. "Do you want to know the various substances I would lick off that man's body?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "You two are r-ridiculous sometimes."

"Why are you guys even here?" I asked as the thought dawned on me, but for some reason when I said it my eyes went straight to Sasuke, I suppose it would be normal for Hinata to visit and even Naruto but...God I needed to stop looking for the hidden meaning behind every single thing Sasuke did and said to me.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to tell you." Hinata winced. "I promised Naruto we could try making some ramen noodle flavored pizza."

"It's going to be amazing!"

"Dobe, your a fucking moron, we aren't making that." Sasuke said smacking him upside the head.

"But Hinata _promised_ we could." Naruto whined as he massaged his head.

"I don't care if she's the queen, I'm not eating that shit. I'll go home."

"But teme! Please!"

"No, we can make a normal god damn pizza."

"But Sas-uke!"

"Dobe, puppy dog eyes and begging will work on Hinata but not me. I am not your little girlfriend."

Hinata flushed. "Wha? Girlfriend? Excuse me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You guys are practically dating, get over it and admit you like each other already. I'm sick of listening to him go on and on about how pretty and adorable you are."

The red in Hinata's face deepened as she gasped and followed that up by a few sputtering noises.

"Teme! Shut up!" Naruto said smacking Sasuke in the face with a pillow.

"Don't hit him, he's right. Your both too embarrassed to say that you like each other, he might as well get everyone else out of the painful process of watching you two dance around the subject." I giving Hinata a small shove.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke wrestled him onto the floor for hitting him.

"N-no! D-don't fight!" Hinata said as Naruto struggled to keep Sasuke from pinning his arms. None of her high pitched pleas to stop were working though.

"You guys look_ gay_. Like you take it in the butt gay." I sighed nonchalantly. "Hina, I wonder who would be seme and who would be uke."

Sasuke froze on top of Naruto and they both stared at me angrily.

"What! I-uh-I, Sakura!" Hinata was starting to have serious trouble forming her thoughts into words and arranging them into sentences. I decided to help her out.

"What? You think Sasuke would be seme? Nah, he may be trying to rape Naruto now, but I think he's way more uke than he tries to let on. I'm sure he'd-"

"Hey that is not cool! We're FIGHTING! That's like the most manly thing you can do!" Naruto shouted at the same time Sasuke threatened to shut me up if I didn't choose to do so myself.

"Fighting? It looked like Sasuke was humping you." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling as Sasuke glared at me so hard I swear his eyes flashed red.

"No! What? Ohmygod! NO!" Naruto flailed about shoving Sasuke off of him and scooting a few feet away. "That is SICK Teme! I don't like you like that!"

"Stop being a moron! I wasn't trying to rape you!" Sasuke shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"Guys! Keep it down! Do you realize what my mom would do if she heard what you were saying?" Although I knew she was probably cuddled up with a bottle of gin in her bedroom by now, and would no doubt not even remember we were still here.

The thought made a pit form in my stomach and a hint of anger settle inside me. It was almost like she didn't care...

"Forget this, let's go make some pizza." I cut into the growing argument and stood up, reaching a hand down to pull Hinata along too. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

"We need some cheese. Lots and lots of cheese. Where's the cheese?" Naruto said tapping his chin.

"It's over by the cooler aisles. This way, come on." Hinata said walking to the end of the store, with Naruto in tow. I smiled because really they were the cutest couple. Even if they didn't want to admit they should be an actual couple. They were both totally shy which made it even more adorable.

Sasuke pushed the cart along looking bored and in pain by the annoyance to his life that was the rest of us. His friends, I guess you could say.

I did count as a friend, right...

"Hey, Sasuke, stop for a second."

"Hn." He stopped the cart and blinked at me.

I took a step on the bottom of the cart and started to throw my other leg up.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Going for a ride?" I offered as I sat down with my knees up in front of me to make room for the two two liters of Coke in the cart with me. "Now, mush!"

"Sakura, I am not pushing you in the cart. What are you five?"

"Please, I'll owe you one then."

"Owe me one?"

"Yeah you get an IOU." I shrugged, the girls and I did it all the time.

He thought for a moment still narrowing his eyes at me, but I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and he started pushing.

"Sasuke you have to go faster."

"Your heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Hn."

"Your weak. You'd definitely be the uke."

Sasuke responded with giving the cart a good push and sending me tipping forward. "Hey!"

"Hn." I looked back at Sasuke to see him smirk. My heart skipped a beat before I faced forward again, gripping the sides of the cart to keep my balance unless Sasuke tried to throw me around again.

The cart rattled loudly as Sasuke sped up and started running down the aisle. I cheered as he took a dangerously sharp turn to the right and then again to the left, dodging an old man, and then barreling towards Naruto, who spun around to see us come sliding toward him.

His reflexes kicked in and he grabbed Hinata tightly and pulled her into him and out of the way.

It was a little bit of an overreaction, because Sasuke wasn't planning on hitting him in the first place, that was too much of a scene in public and he was classier than getting kicked out of a grocery store. Doing something dumb like that was a Naruto thing.

We halted a 3 feet away from then and I was smiling at the way Naruto gripped Hinata, who had her eyes shut and his t-shirt clenched in her fists.

"That. Was. Perfect." I said tipping my head back so I could see Sasuke. He had a small smirk on his face too, which grew when Naruto realized what Sasuke had made him do.

For a second I didn't hear Naruto shouting at Sasuke, all I saw was Sasuke's long eyelashes, and the way they fluttered when he blinked. I also got a little lost in the fact that if he leaned down and kissed me it'd be total Spider-man and Mary Jane style, only sort of reversed. Spider-woman and Peter Parker, yeah Sasuke could be my Peter Parker.

He looked down at me and I felt instantly embarrassed for being caught blatantly staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have long eyelashes." I bit my tongue on the "like a girl's" part.

He raised both his eyebrows at me.

"They're very pretty." I wonder how weird it would be if he wore mascara...What if he is wearing mascara? Damn...I should get that kind of mascara then.

Now he was looking at me like I was an idiot. You know probably the only compliment I'd given him, and I had told him he had pretty eyelashes.

Cool, smooth Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and sat up, trying to get out of the cart.

But the real Sakura was trying to hide the _natural_ blush that was painting her cheeks.

* * *

"OH MY GOD NOW DON'T GO BACK IN THE HOUSE HE'S IN THERE! YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

I cringed again as Naruto shouted at the TV. We had just put the pizza in and decided to watch a scary movie. I was all for it because then Hinata could have a freak out and cuddle up to Naruto but I hadn't thought about the Naruto half of equation.

Naruto happens to be the annoying person who you cannot watch movies with because he talks the whole time, no not just talks, shouts the whole time. And not just to you, but to the movie itself. As if the louder he gets, the more likely it will be that the actress will turn around to face the camera, go "Gee, thanks for the tip!" and sprint away from the killer, like a normal person would.

Yeah, all he had exceeded in doing is scaring Hinata much more. That's why when Sasuke stood up went "I'm checking the pizza" and walked out of the room, I immediately jumped up and followed.

"What?" Sasuke asked when I met him in the kitchen. He opened up the oven peeked in, noted the fact that the pizza hadn't even cooked more than a three minutes, was not a miracle pizza, therefore no yet done, and closed the oven door again.

"I cannot watch that movie with him any longer. I might suffocate him with your mom's couch pillows."

"NO! GRAB THAT KNIFE! GRAB THAT KNIFE! YOU NEED A WEAPON!"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't watch scary movies with Naruto that much?" I asked.

"Wrong, I watch no movies with Naruto. Scary ones, well you can see what he does. Dramas he cries loudly. Comedies he laughs too loudly and action films he tries to reenact..on you."

"You could have warned me."

He shrugged.

"SHE'S DEAD ALREADY! DON'T GO BACK AND TRY AND SAVE HER YOU IDIOT!"

"Follow me a second." Sasuke said cocking his head toward the doorway that led to the rest of the house.

Stupid me followed.

* * *

I followed him into his room and felt a few tiny butterflies brush against my stomach lining.

Duh, I had _slept_ in his bed, what was I getting so worked up about?

I sat down on Sasuke's bed as he picked up his acoustic guitar, and walked over to me He held it out.

"What?" I asked, it was really pretty, obviously expensive, obviously cherished, why did he want me to take it?

Stop reading into everything Sakura.

"Play."

"Noooo." I said shaking my head rapidly and pushing the guitar back to him lightly.

"Just do it. It'll take three minutes." Sasuke said annoyed and maybe his tone bugged me and I wanted him to be impressed and not angry with me because I had just found out I liked him and I didn't want to start another fight to ruin it.

"Fine." I said taking the guitar gingerly. I bit the inside of my cheek and glared at him.

He smirked at me. He had gotten his way. God it was so easy for him. Bastard.

He wheeled the navy colored desk chair to the spot in front of me and sat down.

I picked the song I had just finished early and started to play.

"_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.  
Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._

_Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So just cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it_

_Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

_2Am and I'm still awake writing this song  
If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threaten' the life it belongs to."_

I stopped playing and kept singing, loving the effect it made. Everything was so much more powerful on it's own._  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out loud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to."  
_ I started playing again as I went to the chorus for the last time. Sasuke just watched me, carefully, measured but I thought I saw the shine of something in his eyes.

Maybe or maybe not. I have been known to delude myself.

The music just wraps you up in it and I get lost sometimes. It's like an oversized coat, layers and layers of beautiful notes and a scarf of lyrics tied around my neck..._  
But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand...yeah breath  
Just breathe, oh ho breathe_

_Just breathe, oh ho breathe_

_Just breathe_

I stopped strumming and took a huge breath in and then let it out. I felt like crying. I wasn't even sure if it was in a sad way or in a relieved way. Maybe a bit of both? I was struck by how completely intimate the moment was as well.

Sasuke scooted closer to me, so close his knees were touching the end of the bed and my right one was in between them, he leaned in closer and the guitar was the only thing separating us.

He rested one had on my right knee and I froze.

Oh.

He searched my eyes for a moment, before leaning in.

My.

His other hand came up and rest so so so lightly on the side of my neck, it gave me the chills.

God.

He rubbed my jaw line gently with his thumb and then finally closed the gap. Our lips pressed together, still light, still sweet and careful, and then they parted and melted together and I think I blacked out for a second. He pulled away but kept his face still hovering so close to mine. "I'll cash in my IOU now."

I needed to remind myself to breathe.

* * *

**A/N 3?: Yes, I have more to talk about (when don't I?) so I'll put this down here where it is less bothersome.**

** I love when people say that they're like a certain character. Maybe it's because it makes the story more real, but I really get a kick out of it everytime. Then I start to think about how similar they are to my friends. (Who I shall now openly talk about hahaha)**

** Harley a.k.a. Sloth (yes, really that's the nickname she picked, she's kind of ditzy that way.) definitely like Ino, in the fact that she needs attention and is the biggest flirt I know.**

** Cassie a.k.a. Black Mamba would be like Tenten, she's a black belt in taikwondo, and trust me she's has some evil ways at getting back at people :)**

** Lizz a.k.a. Candy would be Hinata, because although she's drop dead gorgeous and guys trip over each other trying to check her out, she's completely oblivious and rather shy.**

** I'd probably be Sakura, I'm an odd mix of the three, but I'm also the evil genius known as The Godfather. :)**

** I wanted to share this, because...I felt like it? Haha, and when I got an amazing review from an amazing person they told me that my friends were lucky to have me and I flailed around and showed Harley and Lizz some of my reviews (including that one) and Lizz said she wanted to cry because they said that. In a good way, though :)**

** We're all really close friends though, no matter what, so most of the friendship elements that go into the story come from them. Fun little behind the scenes fact? Haha.**


	13. Beside You

**A/N: I forgot to do this for the past billion chapters so...**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or the songs used. (In the last chapter) Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick, Beside You by Marianas Trench, (Ino's ringtone) Sharada by Sky Sweetnum.**

**Also bundles of love handed out to each of you :) Boy can you all make my whole life.**

**And Animal by Neon Trees? I don't care if you've heard it a million times it's the best! And it totally describes these relationships to practically a T.**

**A/N 2: This chapter is all over the place, back and forth, back and forth, and then skip ahead. I know, trust me, bear with me, but it makes it easier for the set up of future chapters, kay? :)**

**I feel giddy with the way pieces of this story are fitting so perfectly in my head.**

**I'm going to do an Ino/Kiba moment for sure next chapter, but for now give some love to NaruHina. Oh and I don't believe I've ever said anything about Hinata's mom, (Rin is her stepmother) so for the sake of that I provided some back story. (Sort of stole it from this crazy awesome show and if you can guess what it is then i'll give you brownie points ;))

* * *

**

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

* * *

_

Do you ever feel depressed?

It's this heavy weight on your chest, that's the only way I can describe it. It's almost restricting and you feel like caving in.

Yeah this was nothing like that. This was the opposite. I was so buoyant I was sure I'd need to be held down with a paper weight.

That or my heart was going to burst out of my chest, assuming it was there anymore. Assuming he didn't take it already.

* * *

"Wha?" I was pretty sure he had sucked the oxygen right out of my brain. Yeah, he was some other worldly creature, making me fall for him, and then sucking my life force out of me.

I was strangely okay with that.

A sexy smirk formed on his face and I had the insistent urge to wipe it off with another kiss. I suppose I made that obvious with the way I stared at his mouth, because he leaned in again.

But our lips barely brushed together before he stood up quickly and grabbed the guitar.

What. A. Tease.

"Wait a second." I said hoping my face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"Hn?"

"Play _me_ something. It's only fair." I pointed out.

He stared at me, and I my skin heated when his eyes trailed down my body and then back up to my face. He smirked again. "Fine."

He sat back down with his guitar facing me, and I felt a giddy excitement start washing over me. Something enchanting happened when he sang.

"I wrote this yesterday, when I got home." Was his explanation and I nodded, intent on hearing every word.

"_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense  
When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_And if your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
__And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless  
When you try to speak, but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud_

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

_I will stay  
Nobody will break you  
Yeah_

_Trust in me, trust in me  
Don't pull away  
Just trust in me, trust in me  
I'm just trying to keep this together,  
'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretense,  
__And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_And if your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you_

_If your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I will stay beside you  
Nobody will break you"_

By the time he was done I felt my eyes start brimming with tears and I felt stupid as a result, but only a tiny bit.

I hadn't known him for more than a couple weeks, but the moment I heard him sing I knew it. It's like conversations can only connect people so much, but music is on another wavelength. It's so much deeper, so much closer to your soul.

If two people share music then they don't need anything else, it's the exception to the rule.

It's a spell.

It's the closest thing to magic.

"I can't even tell you how beautiful that is. I don't know how you do it. I don't understand, I've always been able to find answers and be so sure of everything. Then you walk into my life and you just turn it upside down!" I stood up and wiped my eyes before the tears could fall, make my mascara run, and give me raccoon eyes. Because that would be extremely attractive.

"Your so dramatic." He said flatly.

"Shut up!" I snapped immediately. It was like a knee-jerk reaction but I wasn't even that mad. I understood now. "That's so...so you! How?" I said turning to him. "How do you do it? How do you find the one thing that gets to me deeper than anything else? More than anyone else? How, tell me?" I demanded and he stood up, setting the guitar on the bed.

He stood in front of me, looking down a little, because I was shorter, and just stared at me. No, _into me_. That's how he does it. He doesn't just look at you, he _looks_ _into_ you.

"Your eyes. It's those god damned pretty dark eyes." I grumbled. "I hate you."

"Why?" He asked, and I could feel his curiosity. He pulled me closer to him. His hands on my hips. "Why do you always say stuff like that? Your so confusing."

"Your the puzzle here! I just...ugh I hate how you get to me! You make me so vulnerable and weak! It's annoying."

"That's why you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate you!" I said exasperated. "It just bugs me the way you make me feel."

"And how is that?" He smirked.

"I-stop smirking at me like that! Whatever your thinking it's not it." I narrowed my eyes at him, gosh he was the most aggravating thing in my life sometimes.

Worse then Ino and Tenten...

"I think the sexual desire you have for me is what's frustrating you. All that sexual tension."

"Oh shut up, that is so untrue. If anything it's the opposite, I'm completely repulsed by you. Even now, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I smirked, giving him a light shove.

"Right." He said drawing the word out, totally unbelieving, well he wasn't that dumb. If I was Ino, we'd already be on his bed by now. He pulled me against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was instinctive.

This was biology.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

Life is shit.

I'll be the first to tell you, I've seen it, seen everyone's shitty lives, lived my own.

But sometimes, you get a break. Sometimes there's a momentary lapse in the universe, and by God's good graces you get a time out. Everything goes on pause and you can get lost in a little moment.

It's perfect.

Serendipity.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

I twirled a blonde curl around my finger and examined it as it spun. I wondered what Sakura was doing. Tenten wouldn't let me anywhere near her, because she knew I'd be prone to hugging and crying. I'm a girl, it's sort of expected for me to be emotional!

"Gah!" I stared at the mocha frappucino in front of me. It was the only thing with coffee in it that I'd drink at Starbucks. Sakura had insisted I try it, even though I hate coffee.

It smells delicious but it's way to bitter. I hate bitter things.

Mocha frappucinos are different, they're chocolatey and cold and all together yummy.

Sakura's the bitter one. I smiled to myself as I took a sip from the green straw.

Really though, where is she? I pulled out my cellphone and clicked numero dos, (because my voice-mail was number one) and pressed send.

It rang five times and I started to get impatient until finally she answered. "What?"

"Oh don't use that tone at me." I pouted. "Where are you at?"

"Uh...why does it matter?"

I smirked, even though I was sitting alone at a table in Starbucks and Sakura could really see the sly look on my face. "Why would it matter if I knew?"

"Maybe I'd like a moment of privacy without you showing up places." She shot back.

"Perhaps you would...Why is it such a big secret?" I could hardly contain my excitement, because HELLO this is Sakura! She's either lost in music or studying for something, and since it was summer she wasn't studying. If it was music she'd tell me and then meanly add for me to leave her the fuck alone or I'll break her concentration.

This was something different entirely.

I.

Had.

To.

Know.

"There isn't a secret! Your so nosy."

"Then come open your front door, I'm waiting outside." I said, leaning so my chair tipped backwards a bit.

"...No...stay out of my house."

"Fine, I'll just let myself in."

"..."

"Someone's not home.~" I sang into the phone.

"Get out of my life for five seconds please?"

"Never, now where are you?"

"Not telling."

"I'll figure it out Sakura."

"Hanging up now!"

I snarled at my phone as the call ended, without me receiving this interesting information.

See, Hinata was the type not to pry if you didn't want to talk about it. Tenten was the type to be disinterested in the first place.

I was the type that had gossip itching at my brain, and I really needed to scratch it.

* * *

"Merlin's beard, woman! What do you want?"

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"No, why would I know that?"

"Right, I forgot you are oblivious to the rest of the world outside your room, Tenten. Good friend you are."

"Pretty much."

"Kaythanksbai?"

"Yup."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I dropped down on the couch trying to be nonchalant, and then Sasuke sat next to me. I gave him a warning glare, but he was busy not looking at me and watching the TV.

"Hey, you guys missed the good part of the movie. That cheerleader was all ripped open and hanging down from the ceiling fan!" Naruto said oblivious to the way Hinata paled next to him.

"_All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show"_

My head whipped around to Hinata, who looked down at the cellphone sitting next to her and reached for it._  
"And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care"_

I knew that ring-tone._  
"She's just oblivious  
__She likes to make everyone curious"_

"NO!" I jumped up and flung myself onto the other couch grabbing for the cellphone in Hinata's hand._  
"One day she's gonna be famous"_

"Sakura! Stop it! Hello, Ino?" Hinata said trying to smack me off of her as I fell back, half in her lap, half on the couch.

"What? SAKURA IS WITH YOU!" I could hear her perfectly from where I was sitting.

"Uhm, yes? W-why?"

"Where the hell are you guys? I thought you were busy painting today!"

"Well...I made plans...and so I-uh dragged Sakura along and all." Hinata winced, realizing it would have been better to not answer the phone.

"Where are you!"

"Don't Hinata! I swear don't you tell her!"

"S-Sasuke's house?"

"WHATTT?" Ino shouted into the phone at the same time I shouted.

"WHYYY!"

"B-both of you stop screaming! What's the big deal?" Hinata said staring at me as I immediately covered my face with my hands.

"SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE LIKE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, HINATA!"

"Why would you do this to me, Hina?" I cried out. "Why?"

"THEY HAVE SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION THAT AS SOON AS YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE THEY'LL PROBABLY GO FUCK IN A CLOSET OR SOMETHING! I MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM THE WHOLE TIME RIGHT!"

"I...I...Well." Hinata looked at me and then Sasuke. "Where were you guys for the past fifteen minutes?"

I stared at Hinata, resembling a fish out of water, what with my wide eyes and gaping mouth opening and closing and the general waving of my arms.

"How can you even believe Ino for a second?" I finally shot out.

"Well...you guys just disappeared." Hinata shrugged.

"We were playing music! Nothing like that happened!" I sputtered turning to look at Sasuke for help. "Right?"

"Hn." He shrugged, his gaze back on the TV and the gore fest.

"THEY TOTALLY WERE HAVING SEX! DON'T BELIEVE SAKURA'S LIES, HINATA! DON'T BELIEVE THEM!" Ino rambled on through the phone.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "If Sakura said nothing happened I believe her."

"WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE HER!"

"I trust her! She's our friend, you should trust her too."

I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and tucked my hair behind my ear, trying not to feel guilty by what Hinata was saying. I glanced at Sasuke who gave me a look I easily translated as liar-your-a-terrible-friend-Ino-is-totally-right-about-you.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

"So there is no way she would tell me to leave her alone if she wasn't _doing somethin_g with him, you know?"

"Or your making assumptions, like always, so Sakura didn't tell you because she knew you would do that."

"Tch. Yeah, likely story."

"For you there is no conceivable way that something dramatic and scandalous isn't happening between them." Tenten sighed on the other line.

"Because there _is _something happening between them. I can feel it. It's like my Sakura sense is tingling. Something is up with those two."

"Can a boy and a girl not just be friends?"

"Psh. Have you looked at him, he's hawt! H-A-W-T, not that H-O-T bullshit."

"She talked to me about him a little the other day, nothing's happened."

"What! What did she say specifically?"

"I don't know, that he's an asshole half the time, but he understands her and is sort of nice the other half? He's always driving her places."

"Sexual tension."

"Drama queen."

"I won't let those go."

"Don't we all know it."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

"So that was fun." I smiled at Sakura while she flipped through radio stations. She scowled at two pop stations, static, and country music before turning the radio off and shrugging.

"It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

"I could have done without the movie...but Naruto is...well." I blushed and stopped, because I did not want to go into how cute, adorable, funny, and sweet I thought he was. Sakura gave me a teasing smile but didn't say anything.

"So...you and Sasuke played some music?" I hesitated. The last thing I needed was her to get over the top defensive.

"Yeah...he made me play a song I just wrote...and he played me one that was so so sweet, Hinata. It was all 'I'll be right beside you' and everything and..." She stopped gushing and looked down.

"And?"

"And somewhere in between that he kissed me?"

"I knew it!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Ugh! Do not tell Ino! Please, please, please. Don't tell her! She would ruin it!" She begged.

"I won't say anything." I said quickly. "So are you guys dating now?"

"What? No. I don't know, I mean I don't think so. We didn't really say anything...I'm not going to pretend to be totally oblivious and like nothings happening. Yeah so I have a huge crush on him, and then I thought he might like me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, and then BAM! He kissed me! Which makes it obvious, but...well I don't think Sasuke's that type of guy."

"So your just going to be fuck buddies?"

"No! I just don't think he's the type to have something officially official. Monogamous sure, just not like set in stone, ya know?"

"Sure, your just like that too. Your relationship will be perfect." I said sarcastically. "Or is it your lack of relationship? Either way your going to have something drawn out, complicated, and probably heartbreaking." I glanced at her, she was silent pondering for a minute.

"Probably...Definitely...But at the same time it'll be something wonderful, exciting, and breath taking." She smiled. "He's worth that, I think."

"Sakura, do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes."

"You just confessed that your falling for Sasuke even though it's going to get you hurt in the end."

She shrugged. "And I said he was worth it didn't I?"

"Right..." I shook my head.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Let's time skip here, jump two weeks ahead. Where did all the time go? Our summer is already flying by, it's depressing, everything is slipping right through our fingers.

I'm only going to skip ahead because nothing big happened in the next two weeks, nothing like fainting and first kisses, or figuring out that your kinda sorta maybe (definitely) falling for someone.

More like hanging out, making Dairy Queen runs, and talking nonstop on the phone.

Sasuke and I didn't hang out alone, only with the group, so there wasn't any exchange of kisses, but I did catch him staring at me every once in a while, sort of spaced out and lost. I was practically dying to touch him, but I had to keep things cool.

Besides I was content enough with our steady stream of emails and texts, in fact he was the one person I was starting to feel comfortable with sharing my music with.

I mean sure I was still anal about it, but even if I hadn't totally finished something or fixed it yet I could handle showing him. He gave me some good critiques and I was pretty grateful for that.

Ino and Kiba were a different story, although they weren't the type of people to be exclusive they definitely were being exclusive. I could tell Ino felt different about him than previous guys like Sai and Shikamaru. They acted like a couple, minor PDA included.

Tenten was a different story, Ino wanted to set her up with Neji, but they were sort of polar opposites. Ino's intentions were rather obvious too, so Tenten usually made excuses to leave or avoided any situation with him in it entirely.

And Hinata and Naruto? They won't get off the phone, they talk constantly, I swear if they don't start going out soon I'm going to kick their asses.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Naruto hesitated walking through the kitchen. I giggled, I'd told Naruto how overprotective my father was.

"Yes, my dad and Rin aren't coming home until tomorrow and Hanabi's staying the night at a friend's house."

"Oh, okay." He said feeling better.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Sure, surprise me." I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile. I still could not believe I was honestly letting Naruto into my house behind my family's back. I couldn't believe I was comfortable being alone with him in the first place. Normally I'd be a stuttering fool.

I grabbed two Cokes from the bottom drawer and shut the fridge with my foot. I set them on the counter and reached up to take a new bag of pretzels from the cabinet.

"Let's go upstairs." I said as he picked up the sodas to help me carry everything.

He raised his eyebrows and I couldn't stop from blushing. Of course Naruto would never try anything without my permission but he was still a guy. It's not like he _didn't_ think that way.

"N-no, I-I just want to sh-show you something."

"Oh, what is it?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm not telling." I said leading him upstairs and down the hall, I walked to the closed door across the hall from my room and unlocked it with the key I put in my pocket earlier.

"You lock your room?"

"No, this isn't my bedroom, it's my studio." I smiled just saying the word.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mhmm, but I don't let anyone come in here. This is a special occasion."

My studio was the only spot in the entire world were I felt completely comfortable. Except possibly Sakura's basement. It was the only spot that I was allowed to do whatever I want with, the only spot that I could just...be me. I could live and create and turn it into whatever I wanted it to be.

It used to be my dad's old office, but he rarely used it. When he started seeing Rin, he had given it to me, sort of as a gift, because he understood that it would be hard for me adjusting to a "new mom" even though I've never thought of Rin as someone even remotely close to that. Probably the nicest thing he's ever done for me, and he was emotionally retarded about even doing that. Just grunting that I could use it for whatever I wanted and then leaving it at that.

Hanabi was still too young to really grasp what was going on, but I didn't like even the thought of my dad with another woman after Mom died that I just shut down. After I got my studio, I shut myself up in it instead.

"I'm honored." He said solemnly and I almost laughed at the serious look on his face.

I opened the door and led him in. I padded to the middle of the old wooden floor, splattered with a million different flecks of paint and set the pretzels down, motioning for him to follow.

He took a step in the doorway, but got too caught up in the room to proceed. He looked surprised and possibly dazzled by my decorating skills.

I had painted the ceiling to look like you were looking up at the night sky in the spaces between a forest canopy. I had made tons of paper cranes out of colored paper and hung them, suspended in the air.

The entering wall was painted into a large swirl of colors blended together like a hurricane, the eye of it meeting in the middle of the door. The wall to the right of that was an aerial map of Konoha Heights, with houses labeled and everything. I had even glued matchbox cars onto the roads, so it looked like they were driving across the wall, defying gravity.

If you continued to the next connecting wall it was decorated into a random geometric pattern, made up of folded candy wrappers that it took me ages to collect.

The last wall was completely white. A blank canvas.

"This is incredible." He said in awe, stepping into the room finally, and staring up at the paper cranes that hung above his head. "You did this?"

"Mhmm." I watched him discover the color vortex on the wall. It was too cute to watch him discover my rather whimsical room, and hear his whoa's and that's awesome's.

"What are you going to put on that wall?" He said pointing to the blank one.

"Well, I'm not sure yet." I shrugged. "The idea hasn't come to me."

He eventually put the sodas down and waited for me as I pulled two easels from the closet and set them up, back to back.

"What's that for?"

"We're going to paint." I smiled.

"But, I'm not really a great artist, and compared to you I'll be even worse." He said looking around the room.

"Don't worry, it's not hard, I'll teach you what you need to know."

I set two medium sized canvases on each easel and then pulled out a few bottles of acrylic paint and a big palette, along with a coffee can filled with assorted paint brushes.

"Okay...Oh! I almost forgot." I went to the bookshelf against the wall and turned on the stereo sitting on top of it. An old jazz tune started playing.

"Jazz?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hey, don't knock it. It's the perfect music to paint to because it has so much soul in it. You don't need words and you don't need words for art." I motioned him to one of the easels. "Just pick a paint brush and some paint and start."

"I thought you said you were going to teach me!"

"I lied, you can't teach art. It's like music, it's just something that's there, you have to tap into it on your own. Just listen to the music and paint whatever it makes you feel."

He stared at me for a moment. "Alright," He sighed. "I'll try." I watched him pick a large paint brush, bright orange and fire engine paint, and then squirt two globs onto the palette. "So...here I go." He said dipping the brush into the orange and brushing it across the canvas.

I stood at mine and listened to the music for a minute. It was deep and low. Somber but...honest. I grabbed green, black, and white.

And I just painted.

The strokes fell in rhythm with the music and I felt happy. No, peaceful, I noticed Naruto humming along to the song as he painted and I smiled.

The song changed and we continued, silent. It was comfortable and I knew I had picked the perfect person to share this with.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"I know this is a personal question, and you don't have to answer, I understand, but...how did she die?"

My brush paused mid-stroke, before I let out my breath and continued. "She had stage four melanoma...They caught it too late. She didn't tell anyone." I sighed. "I guess Hanabi and I were too young, but she just kept living for that last year, she always made sure to keep her promises and follow through with plans. I remember that, she wanted us to remember her in a good way, but there wasn't really any other way to remember her. She was always that way."

"Neji told me once...He said she was a lot like you. He said she was the nicest woman he's ever known."

I gulped. Of course Neji would say something like that...

"I wish I could have met her." His voice going faint.

"She would have liked you a lot. Not just because she was nice to everyone. Your very optimistic and happy. You have this light shining in you, she would have loved to have you over for dinner." I laughed thinking about Naruto and my mom laughing it up at the dinner table while my dad fumed over me having a boy over. "It's still hard though..."

"I know how you feel. My dad passed away in a car accident. It was storming out and he couldn't see."

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know." I gasped.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I could share it with you. You understand me. Most people just think I'm stupid and loud, but I'm not really. Well I am, but I'm good at certain things. I may not get Algebra but I understand what it's like to feel. To hurt but also to be happy, and I have music, so that's always helped me get through it."

I was glad I shared this with him, it was special to me, and I wanted him to be special to me too. Bringing the two together was like magic.

"Okay, so I think I'm done." He said setting his brush down.

"Alright, hold on just a second." I mixed some white in for highlights and set the brush down. "Can I see it?" I asked.

He blinked for a second. "Of course. C'mon," He held my hand and pulled me in front of it and I could feel the tips of my ear's start to burn but I ignored it and fought the urge to pull away.

He had made an abstract painting. It was bright and messy, orange and red like fire, but it made me smile. It seemed happy.

"I love it." I smiled.

He squeezed my hand. "I know it's nothing like you can do, but it's how I feel in my heart when I'm with you. Happy and bright."

"Can I keep it?" I whispered.

"If I can keep yours." He smiled.

For a second I felt a rush of butterflies because I wasn't sure if we were talking about paintings or hearts, but I knew whether it made me a hopeless romantic or not,.that I'd give him both.

"Well you haven't seen it yet." I smiled pulling him to my easel, our hands still intertwined.

He stood in front of it and examined it. "It's a tree...well duh it's a tree, but it's like the best tree I've ever seen. How did you use only green and make everything look so...I can't even describe it...It's like I'm looking at an ancient tree that's hidden at the center of a magic forest...I want it." He said finally. "I definitely want this. I'm going to put it in my room." He concluded, turning to me for confirmation.

I smiled at him.

How could he make me feel like this? He was the total opposite of me.

Confident, outgoing, loud.

I was like a moth to a flame.


	14. Animal

**A/N: So I really like writing from Ino's point of view now. ^_^ for some reason, she may be outgoing, a spazz, and ditzy, but the way I think of her is very insightful and having a very dream like quality of thought, if that makes sense. She makes life her little wonderland and fuels herself almost purely by curiosity. I guess her train of thought is very romanticized and I like it a lot. :) What about all of you? I'd really like to hear your opinions on the characters, likes _and_ dislikes, it helps me make my writing and story _better_ for the ones who like it and want to read it.**

**As always thank you for the reviews! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal _

_

* * *

_

_Ino's POV_

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Tigers! I've always wanted one. Ever since I saw Aladdin when I was little. Even though the thought of having a pet tiger is completely ridiculous." I added when I saw the smile on his face and the small shake of his head.

"Of course it is, it's a _tiger_."

"But that's the beauty of it! The ridiculousness, you can wish for whatever you want, why not make it something grand and outrageous?" I asked watching the wind blow through the trees and make the leaves chatter like they're trying to come up with their own song. If only people stopped to listen once in a while...

"I think everything you do is grand and outrageous." He said next to me, snapping myself out of my daydreaming. "You say anything that's completely ridiculous, but it's sweet and clever. People think your ditzy but your not...It's something else, something I can't put my finger on." He squinted his eyes at me, the way you do when the sun's too bright and your trying to focus.

He seems to do that a lot, try and figure me out, piece me together, and I do the same to him. I think it's fun, figuring out the workings of other people, and I like the workings of him. "You can't figure me out huh?" I said smiling, because that's what I do, smile and tease.

"No, but I think that's one of the best parts; the mystery." He said returning the smile and draping his arm over my shoulders. Usually I loved that, the feel of his arms around me. He's so big and strong and he makes me feel like the princess I always pretended I was when I was a kid.

But right then I wasn't thinking about that, I was lost in what he said. It troubled me, because here was my prince saying one of the best things about me was my mysteriousness, but what would happen if he figured me out? Which he would eventually figure me out, it's not like you can hide forever and I didn't want to hide from him forever. I'd been spending more and more time with him lately, I've been _wanting_ to spend more and more time with him lately.

"Your turn." He nodded leaning back against the outdoor loveseat that was sitting on my porch. It was made of chipped white wicker, laced together tightly, with a yellow striped cushion. My mom had picked it out three summers ago, and it was the perfect spot for sitting outside on a day like this. Summer was just getting starting to get nice and warm, but it wasn't too hot where you would sweat from just being outdoors.

"Right, hmm. Let me think of a good question for you." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, playing up my thought process and rolling my eyes upward dramatically. That made him give a short laugh, which pleased me, especially when he pulled me into him a tiny bit closer. "This one is sort of a multiple parts question. Why are you friends with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji?"

I liked figuring out why people fit together so easily, the similarities and differences that made a perfect combination. I mean opposites don't attract, unless it's in certain areas, and the same goes for people who are really alike.

"Well, I don't know. I've always been friends with Naruto, our parents went to school together so they'd arrange play dates and stuff, which really was an excuse for our moms to hang out. We have the same sort of humor, and the whole growing up together bond. He's like my brother." Kiba shrugged.

"What about Sasuke and Neji? I mean they're pretty different from you and Naruto." I asked tilting my head to get a better look at his face.

"Well Neji is a stuck up ass, but he's really smart and good at sports. We started hanging out with him a lot when we were really young too and I like him mostly because he's fairly quite and intelligent. Sasuke on the other hand..." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke's such a bastard, it's hard to even believe we're best friends. We fight a lot, but it's never really serious, we get mad, but never stay mad. He came to school around junior high or something. Of course Naruto tried to befriend him immediately, and Sasuke was annoyed to no end, but we all just followed Naruto's lead and he pretty much got stuck with us. He's cool though." Kiba shrugged.

That gave me more reason to approve of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was a genuine person, he looked out for others and was actually sweet.

"What about you? Why are you friends with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten? I know, I know, I copied your question, but I want to know the answer."

"Hm, how can I even describe them?" I laughed. "Sakura is like a genius, at pretty much everything. Hinata is the nicest, sweetest girl. She's perfect to talk to when your feeling down. Tenten, oh boy is Tenten a ball of fun. She's so uncaring of other people's opinions, it's refreshing? Yeah, that's a good word for her. They're all so beautiful, inside and out, and completely hilarious and perfect. I can't even explain how much they mean to me. We've been friends since forever and I absolutely love them." I felt like I generalized them way too much. They were more than just that, they were extraordinary people, and they were my life.

"You know, I want some ice cream. Want some?" I said standing up. I knew he'd follow, not just because no sane person can turn down ice cream, but because...well just because.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" He said standing up and patting his front pockets for his car keys.

"Let's just go inside." I shrugged walking down the porch. I pulled the screen door open and waited for him, seeing what he would do.

"Inside? But, uhm, aren't your parents home or something?" He asked.

"My mom is, but if she even pays any attention to my life I'll fend her off." I shrugged. "Dad's working all day though. He's usually never home till late and then he eats, showers, and goes straight to bed."

"Well as long as I'm not going to get shot or something." He shrugged and I was glad he didn't try to weasel out of it. Most guys would, especially if they didn't take our relationship seriously.

Was it fair for me to test Kiba? No, probably not, but when you could possibly be trusting your heart to someone you sort of have too, don't you? You have to be sure they'll handle it with care.

We went in the front door and through the foyer, I might have winced when I heard the TV on in the living room, letting me know Mom was probably going to rain doom and gloom on my good day and scare Kiba off for good. I wanted to turn around and shove him back through the door, but that would get us no where in the relationship and if this was going to fail I'd like it to happen sooner than later so I'd get hurt less.

I trooped straight to the kitchen, glad Kiba was smart and stayed in tow. "What kind of ice cream would you like?" I asked like the good hostess I was taught to be. "We have: chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough, and strawberry. As well as assorted toppings."

"Chocolate is the best and only good flavor of ice cream."

"Ha! You'll get along with Sakura great. I prefer mint chocolate chip, but we have none." I frowned. "So I'll settle for chocolate." I pulled out the container of Edy's and set in on the counter while I got out two blue ceramic bowls, an ice cream scooper, and two spoons.

"Okay, how much do you want?" I asked armed with the scooper.

"A lot." He grinned and I grinned right back dipping the scoop in, or trying too. The ice cream was a bit hard and I had to stab at it and try to dig it in, it was so hard that when I finally got a small scoop out it flopped out of the container and onto the counter.

Kiba laughed at me and came around the counter, standing behind me and covering my hand with his. I felt that excited fluttery feeling in my stomach as he guided my hand back to the ice cream, digging into it harder with his manly muscles as he told me to let him help.

I heard the sound you make when you clear your throat and try to get someone's attention come from the doorway and my head shot up to see my darling mother standing their with her arms crossed. That wasn't even the worst part, my _father _was standing behind her. His face was stoney, but he was trying to remain calm. All I could think was, what the hell is he doing home?

They walked in eyeballing us, but Kiba didn't jump away from me and pretend nothing happened. He lightly pried the scooper from my hand, which was more like me dropping it out of pure shock and moved to my left where he emptied the scoop into his bowl.

Then he surprised the shit out of me. Actually he surprised the shit out of all of us. Which normally I really would have gotten a kick out of but right now, I was frozen.

Kiba walked up to my parents, he looked my dad straight in the eye and said. "Hello, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'd like to ask your for your permission to date your daughter." He wasn't nervous or shaking, he was totally calm and offered an easy smile to my mother as he held out his hand to my dad.

My dad took it and looked at me. "What does my daughter think of you?"

"Well, he's actually very sweet, Daddy. I like him a lot." I responded slowly.

He grunted in response and turned to Kiba. "A good strong handshake," he said releasing his grip. "That shows a lot in a man, you know? I hope you'll treat my daughter right, or you'll have to answer to me."

"I understand sir. I'd have to answer to my mother too, and honestly she scares me more than you." That got both my parents to laugh and my mom gave me funny look, almost wondering how I had landed such a charming guy. Which offended me, but at the same time had me swooning over how great he could win over parents.

"Good, now I need to get back to work, I only stopped by for lunch." He bent and kissed Mom on the cheek before blowing me a kiss. "It was nice meeting you, boy." He nodded to Kiba before exiting the room.

"And you too, sir!" He called after him.

"Well...I suppose I'll leave you two alone to your ice cream." She smiled at Kiba and left too, not even bothering to even look my direction.

"Whew! That was terrifying." Kiba said turning around to walk back to the counter, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Hmph, it sure was."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So...we're dating huh?"

He smiled at me. "I hope so, I mean if I never showed up again I'd look like a real ass to your parents wouldn't I?"

"Well, for your sake. I guess we are." I shrugged, failing at hiding my returning smile because let's face it. This turn out made me really happy.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I hummed a random tune as I called Hinata's house phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered, that was clearly not Hinata, because it was obviously male. But not only was it not her it was suspiciously familiar.

"Neji? What are you doing at Hinata's house?" I asked.

"Tenten, you are possibly the rudest person I know of. I'm _family_, I'm here _a lot_. Besides, I have to babysit Hanabi."

"Oh right, I forgot. Oh, oh! Tell Hanabi I still want her Kerrang! magazine! Hinata keeps forgetting to bring it over."

"No, you tell her yourself."

"Tch! And you call _me_ rude? Your just being spiteful."

"Maybe if you were nicer in the first place I wouldn't have to be rude back." He argued.

"_Ew_. Being nice is gross, it leaves you with an awful happy, bubbly feeling. I despise it."

"Of course you do." I could just feel him rolling his eyes on that one.

"Hey shut up, or I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, Tenten."

"I will, when you least expect it. I'm coming for you Neji. You better have your guard up."

"Challenge accepted."

"Good, bye. Oh wait! Where is Hinata at then?"

"She's hanging out with Sakura today."

"Oh, okay thanks!"

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I don't mind being alone. I'm used to it, but then again I'm also used to be crowded with people, because my best friends hardly ever leave me alone anymore.

This was a fairly rare occasion, because I was completely and utterly alone.

My mom would be gone all day, and she wouldn't get back until about 6 in the morning. It was only noon.

I could have thrown a killer party or something, isn't that what most kids my age do when their parents are gone?

Nah, that's something Ino would do. I wasn't like that. Cleaning up a huge mess and having people break things was not in my category of fun.

I'll party at someone's house, as long as it wasn't mine.

So with saying that I had nothing to do. Which led me to lay in bed thinking. Which led me to the topic of Sasuke. Which led me to the memory of our kiss(es). Which led me to want to kiss him again.

Eventually I decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyy." I drew the word out, for no apparent reason, as I fell back into my bed again, staring up at my make shift starry sky.

"What's up?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was wondering what you were up to."

"I'm hiding out in my room ignoring my family, and it's impossible to do nothing."

"I am though! I'm just laying in bed thinking."

"About me? Heh. You know what that sounds like right?"

I spluttered. "I wasn't thinking like that!" Even though I sort of was fantasizing about him...

"Sure, you weren't."

"Don't say it like that! I wasn't."

"Well I was."

"What?"

"I was thinking like that." He said it so nonchalantly. I was so terribly glad he couldn't see me, blush.

"I-Are you being serious?"

"Yeah."

"...Oh...Well then I don't really know what to say." I refused to tell him I had been lying about thinking about him. My phone beeped. "Oh, hold on I have another call. Just a sec."

"Hn."

"Hello?"

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Nomnomnom! I have to tell you something, but hold on I want to four-way call this shit to you girls."

"Uh, I have Sasuke on the other line..."

"What!"

"Yeah..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Music."

"God you two are so alike it's ridiculous, if I was you I'd have jumped him already."

"What did you have to tell me Ino, hurry up, I don't want Sasuke to hang up."

"Fine, fine. Kiba and I are dating! Like officially, he _met my dad_. It was so scary! My dad showed up and Kiba just walked up to him, introduced himself, shook his hand, and asked permission to date me."

"Holy shit! And your dad said okay?"

"Yeah I know! It was insane! He was like don't hurt her or you'll have to answer to me, and then he said nice meeting you and left. I think the universe is on tilt right now."

"That is the craziest thing! Now go tell Tenten and Hinata, I gotta go."

"Bye!"

"Hello?"

"Still here. Who was it?"

"Ino, I guess her and Kiba are dating, officially now."

He snorted. "What a shock."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, you should pick me up."

"Why?"

"Because we both need to get out of the house?"

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter."

"Hn...Be there in 15."

* * *

I'm not the kind of girl that gussies up to flaunt herself to a guy. For that please see Ino.

I already had a fitted white tee-shirt, a pair of dark skinnies, and a gray long-sleeve knit cardigan type get-up that came down to about mid torso, and my favorite pair of white flats on.

My hair was straightened like normal, and I might have added so mascara.

That's it. I was casual, I wasn't out to impress. Although I wanted him to be impressed by me.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" He asked when I got in the car.

"Anywhere." And I meant it.

"Hn." He looked out his window and then started the car. He glanced back at me and smirked. "You look nice."

I shrugged, feigning indifference. "Thanks."

We kept driving until we were all the way on the edge of town, he climbed out wordlessly and sat down on the hood of the car. I stayed in the passenger seat for a moment, thinking.

"I don't like this place." I said closing my door and joining him on the front of the car.

"Why not?" He asked staring out at the horizon.

"This line is my battlefield."

He gave me a quizzical look. "I always stop running right at the edge of town. I fight with myself over what I should do, stay or go. I always lose out."

"You shouldn't hate this place for that. It's not its fault, it's yours." He shrugged. "Your the one who chooses to turn back, you should be mad at yourself for that."

"_Of course it is_," I said sarcastically. "I am mad at myself, that doesn't mean I can't hate places that hold bad memories."

"Sakura, your the one holding onto the bad memories..."

* * *

Don't you hate the feeling you get, when you argue your point and along the way you find out the other person is right? That you really believe their side now, but your too proud to give in? You don't want to feel embarrassed that you were wrong all along, do you?

So you stand your ground and get angry, trying to get them to back off the subject, but the whole time it's gnawing at you, right in your gut.

Because—you're wrong.

* * *

I stared at him, taking it in. It was true.

So, so true.

Why didn't I realize that before? I'm holding onto everything that's bad and I should just let it all go...

What a different way to look at it.

I changed the subject, "Why are you ignoring your family? What happened?"

He snorted, I could see the anger he was fighting to keep down. "Nothing, that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, it matters to you tell me."

"Forget it." He said firmly.

"No, because whatever it is is pissing you off. It's hurting you, but your going to keep it bottled up inside of you until you implode. Tell me, it'll help you a tiny bit."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what you did for me..."

"Sakura, your just changing the subject."

"How do I let it go?" I slid off the front of the car, and stood up. "How _can_ I let it go?" I turned around to face him. "I can't forget, I can't change the reason why I run, I have to deal with it."

I was caught up in my swirling, swimming thoughts for a minute. The memories spinning around me, and this one road. This lone road out of this side of town, with a stretch of grass filling up the spaces along side it for, probably, miles and miles, straight out to the sides and beyond.

I remembered standing here. I was panting and out of breath, and crying. I was bawling my eyes out and shaking, falling to my knees so many times.

My hands bawled into fists and burrowing into my eyes, wiping away the tears, trying to dig them right out.

Them memories replayed over and over. The hurt.

That's all I could think of. How hurt I was.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me how I forget.." I said it softly. Almost a whisper. I wasn't sure if he heard me but I didn't want to say it again.

I stared up at the sky, cool and serene, blue. An upside down ocean right above me, with thin white clouds. They were like sleek, little boats traveling on and on.

Maybe that's what I could do one day. Just sail away from all this.

"I'm not sure." He said, suddenly right behind me, pulling me into his chest. Maybe it wasn't so sudden, I hadn't been paying attention, I had been lost somewhere.

He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, before whispering, "Maybe the only way to forget is to move on from here."

I didn't like that. It's not that I wasn't satisfied with that answer, it just wasn't a good one, because maybe I didn't want to run so much anymore? I still didn't want to stand up to my fears, but the part of me begging to leave was getting quieter.

I remembered what I had told Hinata in the car. That this would end, badly, heartbreaking, painfully. I knew that, I could see it now, because I knew somewhere in me we'd go.

I wouldn't be here at the edge of town wrapped in his arms. I wouldn't be anywhere with him.

I turned myself around and drew my arms around his back, holding him to me.

I wasn't ready to let _any_ of it go, yet.

"Sakura, why do you run?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'm dying."

I felt him tense up. "_Sakura._"

"Not physically, but I'm dying on the inside. I'm giving in to what everyone else wants of me, everyone's choices for me, their expectations. I hate it all, and it's making me numb. Sometimes I can't feel anything, and I get angry or cry. Sometimes I want to get it over with, I just want them to kill me quickly. It's torture, Sasuke."

"I'm here now."

"I know, and that's what scares me the most."

* * *

**A/N2: So someone asked me where i find all my music choices, because they like them a lot.**

**Well I never really hear good music on the radio anymore, at least in the area I live, so most of my stuff is out of my own iTunes, usually I find it on youtube or randomly hear it on TV or amvs or something.**

**There really is no method to it. I'll be listening to music or happen across a song, check the lyrics out and most of the time the meaning and I'm go "Yes! I'm so putting this in my fanfiction!"**

**Actually, speaking of that I found two songs, that I'm dying to put in to this fanfiction, but there's a problem with them, because they're a bit sad.**

**:/ I still have a lot of story telling to go with this, and I know some of the things I want to go in, major plot points, but it's the minor fillings that get in my way.**

**I'm going to shove those songs in their though, because they are incredibly perfect.  
**


	15. Dreams Only Last For a Night

**A/N: Can I just say I've always always always pictured Trouble (by nevershoutnever) as a Naru/Hina song. I knew I wanted to have him sing it for her since day one of writing this. Yeah I'm excited okay? **

**And omg. Time really really flies doesn't it? I apologize that it took me a month to update, (I fucking suck) I really lost track of time and I've been trying dealing with a lot of personal shit that I just can't handle. But I have amazing best friends who pick me up and let me cry and make me laugh and drive around for three hours hoping we don't run out of gas in the middle of the road. Harley's really the best person ever. :)**

**Oh and just a little side note of interestingness: I saw Easy A the other day and loved it. It was really witty and funny :) I'd recommend seeing it. Also I still love Applebee's (not as much as TGIF but it is a magical place) Oh and I'm excited for the new Escape the Fate/My Chemical Romance CD's to come out in November.**

**The other song in this chapter is Stay Awake by All Time Low.**

**3  
**

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight _

_

* * *

_

I'm scared of a lot of things.

I'm terrified of pain, my loved ones dying, large spiders, small spiders.

I'm afraid Ino's going to get pregnant one day too soon, Tenten will get arrested, and Hinata will never see how great she is.

I'm horrified of losing the ability to write or play music, disappointing my mother, and of getting heartbroken.

The sure fire way to get my heart broken?

Falling in love.

* * *

Life is like a box of chocolates.

We've all heard that one.

Life is like a blanket.

Life is like a coin.

Life is like a game of cards.

Life is like a hot bath.

Life is one thing, but _living_ is another.

Not living, but _living_.

_Feeling_ alive.

_Being_ alive.

I used to be petrified that I'd never live.

* * *

"Let's go people!" Tenten shouted from the driver's seat of our VW bus. She was sitting with her legs hanging off the side of the seat, the door propped open so she could watch us.

"I can't find my chap-stick! Sakura where is my chap-stick?" Ino said wiggling her fingers into all of her pockets, which was quite the feat, considering they're painted onto her skin.

"How should I know?"

"Ugh! Well I don't know, it was worth asking!"

"Come on!" Tenten honked the horn. She held her palm down to hold the sound out long and drown out the profanity Ino threw at her.

"This is so last minute, why are we doing this?"

"Tenten, we could always take my car...I mean it's smaller than the bus..." Hinata said buckling her seat belt. She'd taken advantage of shot gun while I was waiting for Ino to get her belongings from my house so I could lock the door.

"Do not complain! _I'm _driving my _baby_. Deal with it." Tenten snapped swinging her legs around and slamming the van. She was such an impatient person.

"Sois no one going to answer my question of why we're going?" I said looking around at my friends.

"Uh, Naruto invited Hinata specifically, because he has something _special_ for her. Oh and I'm trying to be a good supportive girlfriend by going to Kiba's show."

"Tenten could I persuade you to drop them off and ditch with me?"

"Nope, I never pass up a free show."

"Damn." I sunk into the backseat, not bothering to buckle up because I slouched down so far my knees hit the back of Hinata's seat and I couldn't even see through my window.

* * *

Going to local concerts is so fun.

It's always low budget and slightly whimsical. I felt a bubble of excitement creep up my throat as we Tenten tapped on plain white door, labeled only with a blue X at the top.

It's hard to explain a secret knock unless you can hear it, but there was a mimic of her knock, a pause, and another rhythm of knocking, which Tenten matched.

It was like that Simon game we used to play with the four flashing colors. You mimic the pattern you watched and things got more complicated.

Thank goodness it stopped after two knocks and the door opened to show a grungy looking kid with snow colored hair, shaggy and hanging into his violet eyes.. He just nodded at each of his, gave a toothy grin to Tenten and pointed up a flight of stairs.

It was one straight shot up, but it had to be at least two stories up and once we got there we tapped on the door and whoever was behind it probably checked through the eyepiece before the door swung open and a guy in a Santa Claus hat waved us through. Ino nudged me and her eyes directed my vision to the old fashioned roller skates on his feet. I giggled as we followed Tenten into the next room.

It was already crowded with people, standing around in groups, probably feeling awkward for not knowing more people there. I felt the same way instantly. Out of place.

We huddled together and I scanned the room for more interesting occurrences. There was a small stage at one end of the room, light riggings hung on the ceiling and a few guys were busy plugging in amps and speakers. They followed certain wires to see what plugged into where and I got distracted from them when Hinata tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Look." She whispered pointing to the other side of the room where there was a raised area, similar to a DJ booth. Actually it looked a lot like a DJ booth with various boards and buttons I would have no idea what to do with.

Sasuke stood side by side with Neji, adjusting a few knobs, but sure enough as soon as my eyes fell on him he looked up, directly at me. He smirked and I looked away quickly, knowing I'd blush like crazy.

"Hey babe." Kiba said materializing from the crowd and draping an arm over her shoulder. One hand was carrying his guitar and Tenten started ogling.

"Hey do you guys need any help setting up?" She asked nodding at his guitar.

He leaned around me to look at the stage. "Nah we have a few guys helping out already, Neji and Sasuke might need some help in the booth though."

She stuck her tongue out in disgust as soon as Ino's face lit up. "No thank you."

Kiba shrugged and turned to Hinata. "You ready for Naruto's surprise?"

"Oh gosh...I don't know...What is it?" She started chewing on her lip and the anxiety was creeping into her. Hinata hated surprises, I remember once she got sick and couldn't eat her birthday cake when we were seven because she was so worried about the large amount of presents everyone had gotten her.

Kiba smiled, that friendly calming smile of his. "Don't worry, I think you'll love it."

* * *

When a song is written for you, it's an amazingly intimate feelings.

It feels like it means more when it's song, more than just words or guitar solos.

Music captures that emotion in its purest form.

* * *

"Alright, hey everyone! I'm glad you could make it." Naruto said smiling at everyone. "Okay, so the guys are still getting ready, Neji has to remove his drumsticks from his ass before we can play." There was a chorus of laughs, Tenten finding it particularly funny.

"Anyway, while we're waiting on him, I'm going to play a song. It's sort of for someone particularly special. She's amazing actually, and I hope she likes it." His grin covered half his face as he grabbed an acoustic guitar.

Hinata's face turned red and she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me. "Oh my god is he serious?"

"Hinata if you pass out and miss this song I'm going to make sure you never wake up again." I whispered.

"_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh  
__  
I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't_

_Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too much guitar  
__I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't_

_Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh"_

He stopped, and smiled at Hinata, everyone clapped, automatically meshed together to make one crowd, instead of separate groups.

That's one of the best parts of concerts, everyone just stands together and loves the music, it breaks barriers.

"Alright, now I think these assholes are done, so we're This Year's Apology!" He threw a fist in the air and everyone cheered. Ino grinned like an idiot when Kiba walked on stage, Hinata was still clinging to me, and Tenten was fixated on anything _but_ Neji.

I worried about them sometimes.

* * *

"_Call it a cold sweat  
start splitting hairs  
I'm drinking too much I'm on my way to striking out  
go to sleep with the pressure of everyone  
watching and waiting are yours for the taking  
but I still have my doubts_

_I said before you ask which way to go  
remember where you've been_

_Stay awake  
get a grip and get out, your safe  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine  
even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night_

_Figure it out  
boy you're tripping so pull yourself together  
or you'll wash up like the rest  
cause this ship is sinking  
I'm thinking "I'm done for"  
I'm watching the sails disappear underwater  
cause I'm no captain yet_

_I said before you ask which way to go  
remember where you've been_

_Stay awake  
get a grip and get out your state  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine  
even though I'm not always right  
i can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night_

_Believe you me  
I'd give them anything  
I'd tell them anything  
just show them everything  
believe you me  
I'd tell them everything  
I'd tell them anything_

_'Cause you ain't the only one's who wanna live it up!  
you ain't the only one's!_

_Stay awake  
get a grip and get out your state  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine  
even though I'm not always right  
i can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night"_

Then he sung my song. "Beside You", he called it. I liked it better when it was just the two of us, in his bedroom with an acoustic guitar, but this was still amazing. His voice sounded so gentle and sweet. If I was ever going to give up my heart to someone it would be because of a song like this. Even hearing it in a room filled with people, it was like he was only singing it for me. I was his only audience, and certainly the only one he cared about.

* * *

We stood on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street. Naruto was bouncing up and down, warming up to race Tenten across the road. Kiba was making fun of him, causing everyone to laugh.

Right there.

Just like that.

It's what I wanted to remember about the summer.

Everyone together, in the middle of the night, in the city we loved, where the street lamps lit our world and our laughter filled our ears. Where we were so young and so alive.

Careless and reckless, headstrong and dreamers.

Sasuke stood next to me, my shoulder brushed against his arm. I looked up at him, smirking at Naruto and the rest of them.

I thought about the last time I saw him and what I said.

About being scared of having him here with me. He didn't say anything in reply, and I'm beginning to wonder if I even said it out loud. I can't remember, sometimes everything feels so hazy.

The blinking sign with the picture of a man crossing the street lit up and Tenten and Naruto sprinted across the street, we jogged to catch up.

"I win!" Tenten tossed her head from left to right. The brown ponytail swishing back and forth.

"No way! Do over!" Naruto cried.

"Never! I win, accept it! _Accept it._" She said defiantly.

"How old are you guys again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra, You don't get it sweetie, age doesn't matter. Age doesn't exist in this world, it's a figure of imagination used for boundaries and conformity." Tenten did a ballerina spin and hugged me tightly.

"Right, that makes perfect sense." I said sarcastic but she blinked at me seriously.

"It does. We are _alive_ and that's all that really matters. Age only labels the time period when we're supposed to stop living." I opened my mouth, surprised at how much sense Tenten's nonsense really made but she skipped away swinging her arms over Hinata and Naruto's shoulders as everyone walked ahead.

"She's right." Sasuke said next to me, staring thoughtfully at their retreating figures.

"Yeah." I nodded, I didn't feel like saying anything else. Suddenly I was just annoyed with how much I always said. Sasuke barely spoke in comparison.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

How does he always know? Instantly, I had only realized I was mad at him two seconds ago and he immediately noticed.

"Nothing." I shrugged, brushing him off and walking to catch up with everyone, if anything he'd have to pry it out of me, I was sick of talking so much.

He let out a loud exasperated sigh, "Would you stop trying to lie to me for once?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I shrugged, walking faster and slipping in next to Naruto and Tenten. I glanced back to see him narrowing his eyes at me.

Silly boy, it was too easy to get under his skin.

"Hey Sakura you know what I need right now?" Tenten smiling at me.

"What?"

"Hey Hinata do _you_ know what I need right now?"

"Uhm no? What?"

Tenten ignored her reply too and asked again. "Hey Ino do you know what I need right now?"

"Is it the same thing I need right now?"

"I think we all need it right now."

"Vodka." Ino said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm in." I shrugged, peeking at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. He look surprised. I wasn't a big drinker, but we hadn't even had a celebratory summer drink yet and I think we all needed one.

"Woo!" Tenten high-fived me. "Hinata how about it?"

"No, Hinata is _not_ drinking." Neji said standing in front of Tenten with his arms crossed.

"Tch, Neji you prude, she can do what she wants."

"She isn't drinking."

"I say she is."

"I say-"

"I say you both shut the fuck up and stop your bickering, honestly it's clear she's practically an adult and can do what she wants."

"No she is not, and she won't just do what she wants. Not when it's a stupid choice like drinking."

"Well what about you? Are you refusing alcohol and trying to suck the fun out of it for everyone else so your not so alone or are you just a hypocrite?"

I sighed and my mind drifted away from the conversation. I didn't want to listen to arguments, it was ruining my image of us and this summer. I wanted it all to be perfect.

Perfect.

_Perfect._

Who came up with that word anyway? It's impossible to achieve perfection, so why even have it to try and live up to?

"Sakura, there's the Big Dipper." Hinata said pointing up into the sky. She shared the same idea I did, block out the stupid fighting.

I smiled and looked up with her.

"Little Dipper." I pointed.

"Leo."

"Hercules."

"Virgo."

"Cassiopeia."

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked staring up at where we were pointing in the sky. He looked lost.

"Finding constellations. Know any?" Hinata asked politely. Most people didn't though, they knew The big and little dippers and maybe Orion, those are the most common. Hinata and I had been running our eyes over star charts since we were in elementary school. We soaked them in like a sponge.

"I can find the Big Dipper...I think. Well that might be the Little Dipper. I'm not sure."

I stepped closer to him, completely forgetting I was supposed to be being angry with him and pointed to Hercules. "There's Hercules. That's his body, and that's his legs, and his arms. There's actually a couple different ways to connect the stars with his constellation, but the basic picture is him raising his club over his head."

"Right..."

I snorted. "Forget it."

"Don't get all mad at me just because I can't play connect the dots." He snorted back.

"Well I'm not_ mad_ at you because of that, I was already mad at you. Now your just further annoying me." I huffed, pissed off like a bratty little girl who couldn't have another cupcake. Look what this kid was doing to me! It was ridiculous.

"I can't think of a single thing I've done all night to make you mad, you crazy overemotional girl."

My mouth opened immediately but I snapped it shut because I didn't want to fight in front of everyone, even though no one but Hinata was paying attention (because they were having a fight of there own) and she knew what was going on anyway. "Why do you even care so much?"

He straightened up, his face calm and blank and I realized I probably shouldn't have asked that. At all, because clearly that crossed the line.

"Why do I think you don't like the answer to that question?" He said coldly, walking around me to go to Naruto's defense against Neji.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I think, and this is from a completely third party position with little to no insight on the self-destructive relationship you two have, that he meant he likes you..."

"Whatever." I said sagging my shoulders and stuffing my hands in my pockets. I knew that was what he meant, I didn't need the voice of reason to say it out loud. That's why I ignore my feelings, and the nerve of her, calling this self-destructive. That had too much of a negative connotation. If we go out it's going to be beautiful, like fireworks or the Titanic ending when Jack and Rose promise to never let go of each other.

* * *

"So UV Blue, and Smirnoff Razz, plus the Jack Daniels." Tenten said unzipping the bag she brought from her house. A stash her brother had left behind, and she had taken advantage of. It sounded way worse than it was, we weren't becoming alcoholics, we were throwing a little party.

It wasn't like Kotetsu _ever_ needed it, and as far as he knew her parents threw it all out.

"I match you the Jack and half a bottle of UV, plus some Bacardi my sister hid." Kiba said lining up all the bottles on the bar in his basement. Funny how none of are parents ever seemed to be home, they left us unsupervised and ready to get into trouble.

The thing I gathered from us all was, none of our parents seemed to really know us. Whether on purpose or accidentally, or maybe it was our own fault, but we seemed so disconnected. We seemed to find our only family in our friendships.

I pushed the thought from my head and reached for a bottle of Smirnoff because I was starting to get into a low mood, and the most perfectly imperfect way of chasing all the bad thoughts was alcohol.

Oh the bad decisions I could feel brewing in the room.

It was like invisible tendrils wrapping around us and pushing us closer together, tickling Tenten and Ino on their evil brains and giving them horrid ideas to make us all squirm.

Maybe if I never would have pissed off Sasuke he never would have gone to Naruto's defense. Maybe Neji would have never gotten talked down into drinking and letting Hinata join our party. Maybe none of this would have started and we could have all gone home safe and sound, tucked in our little beds dreaming of lollipops and sugar dumplings.

Then again, probably not.

* * *

"I know, I know, I know!" Ino said jumping up and down and then stumbling on her last jump (probably on purpose) and dropping onto Kiba's lap, who had been sitting behind her on the plushy brown couch next to me who was starting to feel slightly drowsy.

"Something know you? _Shocker_." Tenten has the tendency to try and feel philosophical when drunk. The funny thing is the only way she knows how to be philosophical is talking backwards like Yoda.

"Hush." Hinata said, but she drew out the "sh" for a good five seconds. "No fights." Her cheeks were already tinged with red like she was permanently embarrassed. The funny thing is she was only drunk, and when she's drunk she doesn't even bother getting embarrassed.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino said standing up again. "I'll go first! Tenten, meanie, truth or dare."

"Chicken I'm not. Bitch dare!" Tenten sat on the floor in front of me, her back resting against my knees. I giggled at the malice in Ino's eyes. Even Tenten wouldn't be prepared.

"Tennie-chan. I dare you to kiss Neji-kun _on the mouth_." Ino fell back onto Kiba again cackling, just like everyone else. I couldn't help it, at thought of the two people in the room who couldn't loathe each other more _kissing _how could we not laugh?

I think Ino is a total sadist.

Naruto rolled off the couch clutching his stomach.

Sasuke's smirk was so big it could have been a smile, he elbowed Neji's frozen body.

I was glad I couldn't see the look on Tenten's face, it was most likely murderous because she had not once, in her entire life, turned down a dare.

Even when Choji dared her to eat a worm in second grade.

Even when she had to jump off the slide and ended up breaking her arm.

Even when she was dared to kick Gai-sensei in the balls during P.E. And got suspended for two weeks.

She just doesn't, quitting is not in Tenten's nature. It's genetically programmed to never happen for her. Ino may have played a good hand, but Tenten's backlash would probably physically harm her.

This was going to be Tenten being publicly humiliated.

1111111111111111111111


	16. Notes and Photographs

**A/N: Oh and does anyone else spend 3+ hours just going through Deviantart galleries and drooling with envy over how amazing at art people are? I wish I could draw T.T**

**Oh and I love you guys, I know I've been neglecting my fanfics but the time literally escapes me. I had to write an essay and I've been getting tests thrown at me left and right. :( Don't worry though, the next chapter is mostly prewritten. :D**

**So the update won't be nearly as late.**

**How was your Halloween? :D I went to Six Flags with Lizz for the weekend and we saw a hypnotist show, in which she got hypnotized.**

**It. was. hilarious.**

**Also A/N 2: The "cinnamon challenge" Is where your supposed to eat a tablespoon of pure cinnamon or something like that, they did it on Tosh.0 (Harley tried it and threw up hahaha. She would.)**

**Song snipits: Animal by Neon Trees, Your Song by JamisonParker**

**I don't own the songs or Naruto.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_

* * *

_

_ Sakura's POV_

You know the bomb scenes in movies that drag on forever? This was the same thing, only much faster because you don't get annoying cut scenes in reality.

So I sat there watching the back of Tenten's head quiver a moment, waiting for the endless amount of screams and profanity about to burst out of her mouth.

This was a mess.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

First things first, I'm a pro at drinking. I hadn't been drinking much that night, so my brain wasn't all fuzzy and stupid like Ino's. I only felt giddy and slightly unbalanced.

But I was sober enough to realize that I hated Ino at that moment and was going to make her life a living hell in ways that only I really knew how. Seriously, I had to _kiss_ Neji?

What the fuck?

That's probably the most disgusting thing I've ever been dared to do, and I've eaten a worm before. I even took the cinnamon challenge! That made me _puke my guts out_. I can't even stand to _look_ at cinnamon anymore. Which is depressing because cinnamon buns used to be my best friends.

This beats Dirty Jobs...Oh Mike Roe and his sexy voice. It's seriously the most perfect voice in the world, I wonder how much it'd cost to get him to follow me around and narrate my life, or even just read my textbooks? I'd totally pay attention if he was talking.

That's not the point, the point is: there was no way I'd ever want to kiss Neji. It was a positively disgusting thought, but rather than tackle Ino with a pair of scissors and fuck up her bangs, I decided to take a different direction.

I would be silent and deadly, like a fucking ninja. I would be clever and cunning, like a fucking fox. Which reminds me, I'm pretty fucking foxy. Why not get a two-fer and get back at Ino and Neji? I smiled, and apparently it was a down right malicious smile because all but Hinata's rosy cheeks paled.

They were all waiting for me to make a move, probably figured I _would_ attack Ino with a pair of scissors, but this would be all the more shocking.

I liked shocking, I decided. Spontaneity is fun.

I stood up, slowly, making sure I really wasn't drunk yet and that that wasn't the reason I was deciding to play my wild card. Nope, I was solid.

Tenten needed a shot first, I realized as soon as I my eyes fell on Kiba's bar, or Kiba's parents' bar rather. I strolled over and poured myself one, tipping it back with the lightning speed I used to practice with energy drinks.

Shots were my favorite game.

I made my way to the other couch, not the one Sakura and Kiba and that whore Ino were on, but the one where Sasuke and Neji sat. More formally Naruto, but he had fallen off and was inching his way towards Hinata now that Neji was distracted.

I made sure my hips swayed in the sexy way that Ino's _always_ did, and practiced on being predatory. I ignored everyone else, because this took concentration, this took a stomach of steel. I would not back down, because Tenten Usagi _never_ backs down.

I sat on his lap, facing him, my knees on the couch on either side of him and he finally looked up at me, almost frightened, almost angry. I tilted my head to the side and leaned in for the kiss. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip, teasing him and I seriously had to stop myself from jumping away when his tongue met mine. That I didn't expect.

But damn, he was a good kisser.

When I pulled back I almost felt reluctant, I mean he was still completely repulsive and had a stick up his ass. It is _Neji_ we're talking about here, but I'd just like to add that the kiss was actually enjoyable...

Once I got up and sat back down in front of Sakura, a devilish smirk on my mouth where I could still feel the sensation of Neji's lips. "I think it's my turn now?" I asked looking around, no one really responded, they were too shocked and I made a point not to look at Neji.

"Hm, Sasuke? Truth or dare?"

Sasuke blinked at me. "Truth."

I watched him for a few seconds. I honestly could only think of one thing to ask him, and frankly it was unfair of me if I did ask that. Unfair to Sakura, because it would be private and Ino certainly would flail about. I did not condone helping Ino with her flailing. I reached up and took Sakura's Smirnoff bottle, taking a swig and then handing it back to her. Oh well, I'd stir the pot.

"How far have you and Sakura gone?"

"_What?_" Sakura said immediately, and I saw Sasuke's smirk appear and then disappear letting me in on their secret. Something _was_ going on. Oh drama!

"Yes!" Naruto cheered. Clearly Ino wasn't the only one who thought something was going on.

"_Oh-my-gosh-the-sexual-tension._"

"He has to answer truthfully." I shrugged.

"Heh, we've only made out." He said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I wanted to slap someone. Anyone really, I'd be content with slapping _anyone_.

Tenten is a total bitch, Ino is a stupid whore for suggesting the game, Sasuke is a dumb ass for admitting to it and ruining everything. Naruto was a jerk for cheering him on and trying to high-five him. Kiba was stupid for letting us drink in his basement in the first place. Neji was...well Neji and Hinata were the only people I wouldn't smack. I don't think I could ever be truly mad at Hinata.

"What the fuck?" I said whipping a pillow at him, which only bounced off his raised arm.

"I had to answer truthfully."

"It's a fucking _game._ It's not law binding! Your not swearing on the Bible to tell the truth, _fuck-face_. Why would you tell people that?" Why couldn't he just lie like a normal guy?

"Bitch! I knew it! I so knew it! How could you not tell me! You filthy little slut! I knew it, you all said no way but I _knew_ it!" Ino cheered, jabbing a finger at me.

I tried to stand up, and had to first shove Tenten aside. "Can't I have any privacy? It's my life!" I stomped away, and start to run up the stairs, which I managed to do with out tripping and falling back down them, but I was still angry and almost crying.

I couldn't have a good day could I? A single good day without something happening at the end and ruining it.

I slammed the basement door and blinked at the hallway around me. I was slightly inebriated and I had no idea where the fuck I was going to go. Great job on my part, blow up and have no way of getting home or even out the fucking front door.

Where the fuck was the front door?

The basement door opened behind me and groan escaped my lips because I didn't want to see anyone after I had just made a total ass of myself.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. He took one look at my face and closed his eyes. "Please do not cry. I can't believe I've made you cry like two hundred fucking times already. How is that even possible?" He murmured and tugged me down the hallway.

I hadn't even noticed the tears. "I'm such an ass." I said out loud.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Your just bottling things up and then exploding." He pushed open a door and ushered me in, shutting it behind us.

I took one glance at the mess and knew we were in Kiba's bedroom, even in the _dark_ with the small amount of light coming from Kiba's window, I could see the looming shadows of random crap everywhere like patches of crab grass.

He sighed, "Sit down." I nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to say something but all I got was a whole bunch of silence.

I opened my eyes to see him still leaning against the door watching me. "I cannot believe I'm doing this, and it'll probably make you hate me even more but your going to talk to me."

He walked over, picking his way through Kiba's dirty clothes and the magazines that were strewn about. God, I hoped they weren't porn. How awkward would that be. It looked like a pile of them had been kicked over and left there, shuffled about every time someone walked over them.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up for a second." He said sitting in the middle of the bed and pulling me towards him.

"Well you just said you were forcing me to talk and now your making me shut up? Bipolar much?"

"Your the bipolar one." He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Now, why didn't you want to tell any of them about us?"

I gulped. "That's a stupid question I already answered."

"I don't think screaming drunkenly at Ino constitutes as a good enough answer for me."

"Well you have high standards."

"_Sakura_."

"I...I don't get a say in anything. That's all. My mom decides my future, my friends decide where we go, what we wear, who we're with. Ino flails about everything and makes a big deal of it and pesters me and takes the enjoyment out of it. She's going to ask me all sorts of questions and assume things and try and get us to go on a double date-" I paused for a breath. "But most of all, I don't even know what 'we' are." I said making quote marks in the air. "I don't know, I don't know...I just don't know."

"Your babbling." He said matter-o-factly.

"Also, you know what's been bugging me since earlier?"

"Hn?"

"You."

"Hn?"

"Exactly, I'm sitting here, spilling my guts out to you, _just like always_, and what are you doing? Your hn-ing, and smirking and just not saying anything about you. Why don't you ever talk about yourself Sasuke? It's like I'm some fix-it project for you...or a cheap fuck...or..." I froze.

"Well first off, we haven't had sex so that made no sense as an examp-"

"Ohmygosh." I said turning around to face him, a little too quickly because my head seemed to keep turning, but the world stopped tilting and balanced itself back out in a second. "Your using me for your songs! That's it! I'm just some fucking muse for you aren't I!" I tried clambering over him to get off the bed because I was on the side pushed against the wall.

"Sakura!" He caged me in his arms and pulled me back down. "Shut up, because that is the stupidest thing in the world. I would never use you. Don't you understand anything? I like you, that's why I want to help you, and kiss you, and your all I can write about. That's why I sing _for _you and don't bug you with my problems because you don't need to carry my baggage too."

I stopped struggling and sat there, still locked in his arms. "You promise?"

"Yes."

"Then your an idiot..."

"Why is that?" He said letting go of me so I could face him.

"I like you too! I want to help you, and your not letting me. That's awfully unfair."

His shoulders went up and down and I punched him in the arm. "Hey." He said rubbing it, as if I had actually hurt him. "Maybe I don't have anything to say about me."

"What about your dad?" Sasuke groaned and turned his head away from me. "And Itachi? Why do you avoid your family so much?"

"Sakura stop. Just stop, okay? I'm not going to talk about that."

"You made me talk, when it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Not now, your drunk, I'm not going to confide in you now." He laughed. That wasn't the reason. He was lying and trying to back track, he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Just shut up, Sakura." He leaned over and kissed me. "Please?"

"Tell me." I whispered, our foreheads pressed together and his eyes shut tightly.

"Not tonight."

"Fine..." I leaned up and kissed his forehead. "But soon."

"Can we get back to your problems now? Your friends are a big part of your life. You just have to remember it's your life, and you need to stand up for yourself more and stop being so passive."

"Hn." I said mimicking his tone. He ignored it and kept talking.

"So what if Ino's annoying and...flaily? Do you think my friends don't suck too? Have you seen the dobe, he's been bugging me about you since the day we first saw you." Sasuke went on. "I'm pretty sure they want to torture me, rather than Ino who just wants to force you to be happy."

"Hn." I said burying my head into his neck. I was starting to feel better just because he was paying attention. He was caring, and didn't let me change the subject. I could feel myself sinking into him more and more. It was bliss.

But I was still horrified by it all.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I like you. So I'm not going to hide it from them, because it's only stressing you out."

"Why do you have to be so perfect sometimes?" I murmured.

"What?"

I lifted my head up to look at him. "Nevermind." I just kissed him instead.

"What the fuck? I was wondering where you two went last night. It didn't occur to me you'd be screwing in _my _room."

"Get the fuck out, what did I tell you about waking me up?"

"It's my room asshole! I don't remember lending it to you and your little girlfriend."

I rolled over and looked up, bleary eyed, at Kiba who was standing at the side of the bed glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't give a fuck, get out."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, too."

Kiba gave a throaty growl and exited the room.

"Sasuke?"

"Can't anyone let me sleep?" He groaned.

"Sasuke, I need to get home..."

I was met with silence and I started to think he fell back asleep. "Piss...Well let's go then."

* * *

"Where's everyone else?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

Kiba didn't glance up from his cereal, but Neji made a point of glaring at him.

"Well Hinata's throwing up in the bathroom, Naruto's comforting her, and Tenten's still passed out." Ino said sipping mysterious contents from a mug.

"Why is she throwing up?" I asked looking back and forth between the three of them. Neji's death glare on Kiba only got stronger.

"Alcohol...and well Kiba might have dared her to eat six hot dogs as fast as she could last night."

"_What_?"

"Well she was begging me for a dare because no one would pick her, and she finished all of them in four minutes." He said finally looking up at Neji.

"You should have ignored her then. There's a _reason _why no one was picking her." Neji said in his scary calm voice that didn't show the stormy look on his face.

"I'm taking Sakura home, band practice at 7, my house." Sasuke said walking through the kitchen.

"Okay, mind if I use _your room_ to have sex with my girlfriend?" Kiba called after him.

"What?" Ino said nearly giving herself whiplash when she looked at me.

"_Yes_, we are dating. _No_, we absolutely did not have sex. I'll call you later. Bye."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I hate the feeling of losing something; losing the moment because you all have to go home at the end of the day. The fact that the clock runs down and you can't hold things in your hands forever.

That's why I write all these songs. To remember every little detail and memory, sometimes I just jot down journal entries in my song notebooks. _Just to remember_.

I have a tally count somewhere of how many times Tenten has retold me the story of when she finally got her ears pierced. I think it's in notebook 11, but it could be 12.

I haven't heard that story in a while...

I get too nostalgic sometimes. I can't decide if I hate change or I just have a lot of good memories. Maybe I should feel more fortunate for that.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Where were you" was the first thing Mom said to me as I walked in the front door at two in the afternoon.

"Everywhere, nowhere." I responded making a bee-line for the refrigerator.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Here or there." I reached for the jug of milk and uncapped it.

"_Tenten, _I would like to know where my daughter is at at all hours of the night and half the day. Where were you?"

I could think of a million different responses like;

Drinking and making out with stuck up boys.

Why do you even care?

I slept over at Sakura's again.

Drugged up and passed out in an alley.

"Anywhere and nowhere."

"Tenten! Do not drink from the milk jug! Get a glass." Mom said already storming towards the cabinet to grab me one, which was stupid because she just ordered me to get one. She should of ordered me to accept the glass she was giving me, but it was too late anyway. I had already taken the drink I wanted and quenched my thirst so I screwed the cap back on and tossed it onto the top shelf in the fridge.

"Tenten!"

I ignored her and went to my room, I'm not sure why but I felt jumbled and I didn't want to talk to her. Instead I dropped face down on my bed.

I couldn't believe I kissed Neji. I couldn't believe it was a good kiss to be more specific. That's why I was so confused, because if he was such a stoic, know-it-all, jerk-off he'd actually be hot. I had a secret fetish for guys with long hair, and Neji's wasn't the greasy rocker kind you think of when it comes to guys with long hair. His was flowing and clean, shiny and it looked _so_ soft.

Plus, his starched collection of button up shirts hugged his biceps tightly and...

I screamed into my pillow.

I did not find Neji Hyuga attractive in the slightest.

I leaned off my bed and picked my candy red laptop off the floor. I opened it and double clicked on Firefox, because Internet Explorer is lame. I logged onto Facebook and checked my notifications. Nothing much but application invites and people commenting on the picture of Sakura and I scowling at the camera. One message did catch my eye, it was from the kid we had seen at the boys show. He had manned the door, Suigetsu was his name apparently.

He wanted us to play a show sometime...That was definitely do able.

* * *

_ Sakura's POV_

_I live in notes and photographs  
and everything I'm holding back  
_

"I talked to Jiraiya this morning." Mom said as she stirred the noodles from the instant fettuccine alfredo box.

"He called?" I asked looking up from the pile of mail on the counter in front of me.

"Mhmm, bastard." She muttered. "I worry about him just running around like that. He's like a damn hobo or something. He said he should be down for your birthday though."

I grimaced. "My birthday?"

"Yes, you know the anniversary of the day I pushed your fat head out of my-"

"Mom!"

She laughed. "Well he said he feels bad about coming in at two in the morning last time and missing it. He promised to arrive _on time_."

I spared a glance to the calendar tacked on the wall above where we put the car keys. Next week...Already? July 2nd it was a Friday this year...well at least that was good too know.

It was the one day Jiraiya could be counted on to show up. Which was funny because he traveled all over the place, even outside of the country. But my birthday was a special occasion to him.

"So does that mean we're having a party?"

"I was thinking-"

"Mom! I don't want a party, how many years in a row have I said this? I'm going to be 17, not seven. I don't need you to invite all my friends from school and force us to beat a pinata or watch a clown act or something."

She clawed the air and made a cat hissing noise. "I just want to make it special, we have to celebrate it some way. Your getting _old_, pretty soon you'll start going deaf."

"I'm not you..."

"I resent that. I'm not too old yet. but you will go deaf with all that loud music you listen to."

"It's_ better_ when it's loud."

She shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, I'm not going to even pretend to understand you tastes." She turned back to the boiling pot and stirred it.

"You just can't keep up with the times, old lady." I said going back to flipping through the mail. Junk, junk, bills, junk, catalog, bills.

College letter.

I gulped and slid into the middle of the junk pile.

"You'll be like me one day, just you wait." She replied over her shoulder.


	17. Warm Me Up

**A/N: I know I know. I'm a terrible person but I have legitimate excuses. 1.) I know I said the next chapter was prewritten, well it was. I was rereading it and guess what? It sucksss. Terrible, garbage, I hated it so much. So I scrapped it. 2.) I was consumed with moving into our new house. 3.) I haven't been home the past two weeks because I don't have my car yet, and therefore cannot get to school. So I've been staying at my friends house but my documents are on my home computer so I couldn't write. 4.) I FINALLY got internet at the new house, which I'm only at on the weekends, so I was able to put this chapter up finally. :) Yeah okay. I suck, but I still love you guys a lot so forgive me? T.T**

**A/N 2: Okay I need you guys to review, becauseee I want to know what your favorite part of the story has been so far. Please please please tell me.**

**A/N 3: So also random bit of info, recently I'll listen to a song and then BAM I know exactly which character wrote it and who it's about and I practically rewrite everything just so it'll fit into the story. Also I"ve been doing a lot of future planning for future chapters. I mean I made _lists_ of songs people. _Lists_. I'm not a lists kind of person, that's Harley (she's obsessed with them). Also you know how I was talking about angstyness? Yeah well this chapter has some slight angst, but pretty soon you are going to flip your shits. **

**^_^

* * *

**

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

"Sasuke-kun." I said in a low voice. We were sitting in his yard, our backs pressed against the back of his house. He was humming a tune that I'd never heard before, I figured it was a Sasuke original. I liked it.

"Hn?"

"We need to talk." I said seriously, I fixed my eyes on him.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"No!"

"Good, because I was just starting to like you." He smirked leaning over and pressing his lips to my cheek. He traced my jawline with his mouth. I tried not to shiver, but I couldn't help it and did anyway. Every time he touched me it made my skin tingle and crawl.

"Very funny, but that's irrelevant. Sasuke, you need to talk to me..."

He pulled his head away and scowled. "Don't start this again."

"Well I have to, you promised you would talk to me." I said quietly, I didn't want to make him mad and I could already see the anger seeping into him. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I break down these walls around him?

"Whatever, I never said _when_. I only said I _would_."

"Well I'm saying that it's right now, Sasuke." He stood up and I reached for his hand to tug him back down but he swatted me away.

"Or maybe never? Maybe there's no story to tell? Maybe not everyone is broken and hurt inside?" He snapped.

I jerked my hand to my chest and stood up quickly. I hated when I was the only one sitting, I felt like everyone was looking down at me. "I'm trying to help, you don't have to be a fucking asshole."

"Wait. Ugh!" He growled and shoved his fingers into his hair, dragging them through and looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just...Fuck Sakura, I don't want to talk about things! I'm not like you, getting it out in the open doesn't make me feel better. It makes it worse."

"No, your just trying to be guarded and difficult. You don't know it would make it worse because your too scared to open up in the first place!"

His face turned towards me and he stared into me with his creepy look-right-through-you eyes. "Sakura, I don't even know what you want me to say."

"Anything."

"I hate my dad."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me."

"Why do you think that?" I asked, biting my lip.

Sasuke snorted and shoved his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. "My dad's a lawyer. Itachi's going to be a lawyer. I'm nothing like Itachi, the first-born, the golden child, the greatest heir to the Uchiha firm my dad could ask for."

"Sasuke...that doesn't mean he hates you."

His eyes trailed away from me and onto the trim green blades of grass that collectively made the Uchiha's lawn. He didn't say anything for a while, just froze there, examining the ground. "I always tried to impress him as a kid. I'd tell him I scored a home run or a touchdown and he'd grunt and say 'About time, Itachi was making touchdowns when he was three years younger than you.'" He mimicked a low gravely tone. "None of my grades were as good as Itachi's, no awards or medals, not even my teachers' praises. My mom would smile and cheer me on and hang everything up on the fridge but my dad ignored it. When we started the band, you know what he told me?" Sasuke asked in a dark, bitter voice.

"What?" I whispered.

"Itachi wouldn't bother with a waste-of-time-bullshit band. He said it would get me no where in life but trailing behind the hard workers of society. He told me go ahead and become some whiny drug addict who claims to play the guitar."

"Sasuke you know that isn't true at all, he's making a completely unfair judgment on you!" I started stepping closer to him, but he pulled away.

"Oh I'm not done Sakura. He made a huge scene in front of the everyone, the guys, my mom, Itachi. I said it wasn't a waste of time, I loved music. He told me if I ever became a good-for-nothing musician he wouldn't be supporting me. He said if I ever chose that path he never wanted to see me again. I'd never be allowed in his house. I'd never be his son." Sasuke voice had gone lower into a flat monotone. Something about that cold tone made his words sting more. He seemed dead of emotion and that made me realize how much what his dad told him had hurt him.

He may have spoken quietly, it may have been totally silent as we stood there, but his words hung in the air. Each an individual ghost, echoing louder than a sonic boom. I could hear the ringing in my ears as I pictured what the scene Sasuke was describing looked like. Everyone looking on as Sasuke's father shouted at him as he made him feel lower than dirt and worthless. Maybe he threw something, pounded his fist on a table, maybe he shoved Sasuke against a wall.

I didn't know for sure, but he didn't have to do any of that. Those words were enough. It made my heart prickle and sting, no one deserved to be disowned for doing something they loved. Music was the only thing keeping me on the ground, and how dare someone try and take that away from Sasuke.

I didn't care if he pulled away. I wrapped myself around him, pinning his arms to his sides and burying my face into his chest. "Sasuke...Don't believe a word he said." I commanded.

"He's...my father..." Sasuke said, his voice cracking.

"Sasuke you're an amazing person. You've helped me so much and I would never have met you if you weren't a musician."

"Hn."

"That's why you said that to me the first night. You told me not to give up on the music, because what made me happy was more important then what anyone else thought. You told me I was good and I shouldn't give up."

"I didn't give up on it. That's why I couldn't stand to hear you saying that you were."

"Thank you."

"Well, there was also the fact that I thought you were fairly cute." The usual smirk coming back.

"Well you were absolutely unattractive, so thank god you said something insightful or I don't think this ever could have worked out." I teased.

"Tch. I'm sure that's exactly what you thought."

* * *

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Fuck my life."

"Did you just get your ass kicked by _Sakura_?"

"Fuck you."

"Did Tenten, _the master_, just lose to _me_?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I'm just making sure I saw that correctly, I did _beat you_ didn't I? The screen says first place but I'm just making sure."

"Go die!"

"Sakura, stop being mean to Tenten. It's only Mario Kart."

"It is not only Mario Kart, Hinata! This is like...a cult! I _beat_ Tenten, she's practically the cult leader."

"Whatever, you guys are idiots." Hinata rolled her eyes and sat down beside me on the floor of her bedroom. It was odd for us to be hanging out in the Hyuga home, but Hinata's father and stepmother had gone to some family wedding four hours away and they'd be gone for the night. Hanabi had ditched us for her own friends as soon as Hiashi had left.

Tenten didn't move from her spot on Hinata's bed. She didn't blink.

"Tenten are you alright?" Hinata said tilting her head backwards to look at our best friend.

"I'm fine." She said snapping out of it. "I'm just going to fucking dominate Sakura." She glared down at me. "Rematch."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever, sore loser."

"No, non-loser. I don't lose. I refuse to lose."

"Then what was that ass-kicking I just handed to you then?"

"A warm-up."

"Yeah right slut."

"Don't even start with me, Sakura-giant-forehead-fuck-Sasuke-drunkenly-in-Kiba's-bedroom-pants."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys we have not had sex yet? Oh and ef-why-eye: you suck at comebacks."

"Whose having sex?" Ino said sticking her head into Hinata's doorway.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Hinata asked.

"I had to get gas." Ino whined. "But really, whose having sex?"

"No one!" I cried.

"We were discussing the Sakura-Sasuke-sex-in-your-boyfriend's-bed incident." Tenten interjected starting the game.

"Yeah, Sakura I'd like to have sex in my boyfriend's bed _before_ my best friend does. That was so not cool." She scowled dropping down next to Hinata because no one wants to sit next to Tenten while she was playing Wii.

"God dammit, I hate you all!"

"Sure you do."

I ignored Ino and distracted myself with playing.

"Fucking _whore_! How did you get a red shell at the last second?"

"I was saving it." I smirked.

"I'm going to kill you and dismember your body."

"You aren't touching Sakura, Tenten! She's my bitch not yours!" Ino said stealing a pillow from behind my back and throwing it at Tenten.

"You're my main whore! So by chain of command all your bitches are mine."

"No one is touching Sakura unless I say so." Ino shook her head.

"I beg to differ." We all looked up to see Sasuke in Hinata's doorway. My heart skipped a beat and then started pumping even faster to make up for it. I turned my attention back to the TV screen and tried to ignore the stupid changes in my body.

"The defiler himself, well you have my permission." Ino said.

"Why are you in Hinata's house?" I asked leaning to the side as I moved the controller.

"Neji invited us over because Hiashi's gone." I could feel the pressure of his eyes on me but I ignored it.

"In that case, _close the door and leave_." Tenten said.

"Us? Does this mean Kiba's here?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hey what about me? Hinata don't you care that I'm here?" Naruto said ducking under Sasuke's arm and coming into the room.

"Of course I care, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"Hey, what's with the party?" Kiba asked shoving into Sasuke. He shoved back and moved out of the way, coming to sit on my other side.

Tenten paused the game and sighed. "Is there going to be anymore distractions?"

Neji appeared in the doorway, as if on cue, surveying the room with annoyance at his friends. His eyes grazed over Tenten quickly.

"Whatever, I thought this was going to be a_ girls_ night. I'm going to take off." Tenten dropped her remote and let it bounce on Hinata's bed.

"Tenten-" Hinata and I started at the same time.

"No, really I have some shit to take care of anyway." She got up and walked to the doorway, where Neji was still standing, staring at her, probably dumbfounded as to why she hated him so much. "Move." She said stiffly. He sidestepped.

"Ugh! What the fuck Neji?" Ino glared.

"What?"

"It's your fault she's leaving, go after her!" She said pointing to the door Tenten had just stomped through.

Neji blinked at her and then retreated from the room.

"It's _your_ fault she's leaving. You and your stupid dare." Hinata frowned.

"Shhh." Ino flapped her hand. "That's irrelevant, he followed her. It's meant to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my gosh, _Sak seriously_. Neji isn't stupid, he wouldn't go after Tenten if he didn't want to. It kind of requires talking to her."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I let the screen door slam shut behind me and I stomped down the pretty little brown stone path Hiashi put in, because God knows cement isn't good enough for the Hyugas.

It wasn't that I wanted a boyfriend or something, it wasn't like I liked Neji or I felt awkward being around him after kissing him. I just didn't like sitting in a room with three couples cuddling up to each other. I did not want to be a seventh wheel.

Besides, I really did have obligations at home that I was avoiding by coming to Hinata's.

"Tenten, wait!"

I wrenched open my car door and looked up to see the devil himself striding towards me.

"What do you want _Hyuga_?"

"What did I ever do to you?" He demanded, his brow furrowing as he stood at the passenger side of my car.

I was a bit startled by that. Well maybe not that per se, but his presence in general. Who would have seen Neji running after me?

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you hate me so much? Why are you stomping out as soon as I enter a room?"

"Oh _please_, don't be so self-centered. My life doesn't revolve around you." I said as condescending as possible. I hated condescending people, but Neji needed to get the hell away from me with his stupid questions.

"Ever sense we kissed I haven't even seen you. I have a hard time believing your behavior doesn't correlate with that."

"Correlate? You think I'm avoiding you because of some stupid kiss? It was a dare, Neji. It meant nothing to me. You don't know me, get over yourself."

"It didn't mean anything?" He asked but it wasn't so much as a question but a statement. His voice was flat and low and the only thing that made me realize he was asking was the expectant look in his eyes, waiting for me to say something.

"What do you think I'd date you or something? Tch. Neji, that kiss was shit. _Sloppy_ and _drunk_, be glad it meant nothing."

He looked angry at that. "Your a terrible liar Tenten."

"I am not!" I huffed slamming the car door and marching over to him. "I don't lie."

"And that makes you a liar." He gazed steadily down at me.

"You are a terrible kisser." I said in a serious voice, locking our gazes. His eyes flashed, angry. His arm pulled me against him swiftly and his lips crashed into mine. He worked my mouth open as I froze in shock and his tongue slid in, against mine. A shock and I felt my body tingle as I was hyper aware of every part of me that was touching him. I recollected myself and kissed him back, because I wouldn't let myself get bested by that fucking bastard.

_Keep telling yourself that_.

We stopped, inhaling the air in deep breaths because for a moment we were inhaling each other. It wasn't some passionate I love you kiss. It was nothing like that. It was only raw and maybe a little lustful. He had something to prove so he kissed me, and I didn't want to be taken off guard so I kissed him back.

I'm not in denial, I'm not stupid. I kissed him because he kissed me. That's it.

"Hn. Are you so sure about that now?"

"It doesn't _matter_. What are you trying to prove? Your not a bad kisser, okay get the fuck over yourself and leave me alone." I pushed him away and started to turn. I wanted to get into my car and leave because I had places to be. Things to do that were more important than kissing Neji Hyuga in Hinata's driveway.

"Tenten..." His hand clasped around my wrist and started to tug me back to him. I looked down at it and back at him.

"What do you want from me Neji?" I asked, not angry, just confused. I don't understand guys, they don't make sense. They only break people, mostly on purpose.

He stared at me for a second, with lose big silvery eyes. He looked down at my wrist in his hand and seemed confused too. "..."

"Neji, I don't know what's going on right now but this isn't going to happen. You can't handle me."

That made his expression change. Defensive. Angry. Offended. "I doubt that."

I gaped at him. "_Neji_, this is me; _Tenten_ your talking to. We will never work out, not a chance."

"I hate how you do that. You just assume everything." He snapped at me.

"I know things! We are opposites, why would you even want to date me in the first place!" I spluttered. It didn't make sense. This wasn't computing. Had one of the guys dared him to do this?

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to work out just because you _think_ it does. You don't know me, you don't know what would happen because you avoid me so much."

I glared at him. "If this is a fucking challenge, Neji so help me I will show you how terribly stupid you are."

"That would require being around me." He shot back.

"It would be worth it to prove you wrong." I jerked my thumb at my car. "Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"To do boyfriend-girlfriend things." I smirked

* * *

.

I pulled into the right side of the driveway, next to my dad's pick up. "This is my house, Neji-dear."

He stared at me.

"We are going to have dinner with my family. Aren't you excited to meet them?" I smiled wickedly. If there was ever a way to get a boy away from you it would be to meet your family.

"Hn."

"You don't _have_ to. This is a big step in our _relationship_. You could just walk away if you feel _uncomfortable_."

"I would like to see who raised you..."

"...If that was a shot at my character I'll take it as a compliment."

"Mom! I'm home!" I called kicking my converse off next to the door and indicating to Neji that he should do the same.

"Tenten? I thought you were staying at Hinata's tonight?" She called as I walked into the dining room where she was starting to set the table.

"Nope, I decided family was more important and what better chance did I get to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"What?" She looked up at me startled as my dad came in from the living room.

"Tenten? I thought you skipped out on dinner?" Dad asked.

"I skipped back in. Besides I brought my boyfriend." I smiled just as Neji came up to stand next to me.

"_What_?" Dad's expression clouded over but Mom's brightened when she saw Neji next to me. I mean he was the picture perfect boyfriend everyone's mother wanted them to end up with I guess. If you think in a total conformist way, that is. My mother the square.

"Mom. Dad. This is Neji Hyuga, my boyfriend." I hooked my arm into his and pulled him toward me. Smiling and leaning on him in an unbelievably exaggerated way that someone like Ino would only do in real life.

My parents didn't catch the sarcasm. Note: all humor is lost to them. I blame their dead brain cells on hippy-drug years my mom likes to pretend never happened and my dad wants to relive.

"Hyuga? Are you related to Hinata?" My mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

Ma'am? Are you kidding me?

"Oh how wonderful, is that how you met then? So polite, I'd be able to tell just by that!" Mom laughed and beamed at him. "Oh my I'll get an extra set of plates out! Excuse me, Neji." She gushed rushing by us into the kitchen. My mom was such a girly girl, I suppose she was dissappointed at my lack of...girlyness.

But a boyfriend was promising because that meant I had to be feminine, and that meant awedding and dresses and flowers and little babies and-Oh God I do not want to picture me holding baby Nejis in front of a house with a white picket fence.

My dad stood their awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets and then pulling them out. He brushed his palms against the denim of his pants and then shoved them back into his pockets, clearly unsure of what to do in this situation. I'd never brought a guy home before, never really had a guy even. Dad hadn't ever had to worry about it, he let Mom give me the painful sex talk and accepted the fact that I didn't care for girly frills and gossiping on the phone as I read Seventeen magazine. I think he liked me better that way, he didn't have to worry about finding a way to connect, we just bonded over watching football and tormenting my mom with dirty dishes.

He was funny and awkward and I loved my dad, despite the fact that he could be a hard ass sometimes. Normally he was very easy to get along with and now I was throwing a wrench in our perfect father-daughter relationship.

"Well, uh..your a Hyuga...so uh...I expect you to already know how to...treat my little girl." I winced. "And if I ever find out you hurt her, not even Hiashi will be able to protect you." He finished tilting his chin up and trying to look tough, like the kind of dad that sat on the porch with a shotgun waiting for his daughter to come home.

That wasn't really working for him too well.

"Yes, sir." Neji nodded solemn.

"Oh here we are!" Mom said rushing back by us with a stack of plates and silverware. "Honey go get the food." Mom shooed him away from the table and started to make two place settings on the side of table that was empty. Dad stared at her and then at Neji and I, before straightening his back and walking by us in an obvious trying-to-be-intimidating sort of way.

I dragged Neji away into the dining room and pushed him into the seat next to my usual one. That way I would sit next to my father at the head of the table, my mother across from me, and...

"Kotetsu! Come out here!" Mom called in the general direction of the living room.

For a moment I blanched, and I felt the warmth drain from my face. I thought this would be a hilarious idea in the beginning, I thought it would get Neji running for the hills before we got to the door, but now that I realized he would meet my _brother_ I wasn't liking the idea.

Kotetsu strolled in, his arms swinging at his sides. "Hey sis." He smiled. He had dark circles in his eyes, but they didn't look quite so sunken into his head anymore. He looked like he had gained at least a few pounds but he didn't look healthy enough to cover up the fact that something was wrong.

"Oh my do my eyes fool me or is this a _boy_ of the _male_ species in _my_ home with _my _sister?" Kotetsu stopped and feigned shock.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"For a second there Tenny I was beginning to think you were a lesbian." Kotetsu smiled his annoying teasing smile.

"Kotetsu." Mom said glaring at him.

"Right, Neji I should introduce you. Kotetsu this is my boyfriend Neji. Neji this is my former drug addict of a brother. He's visiting from rehab."

"Tenten!" Mom said gaping at me. Kotetsu just took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded at Neji but didn't bother to look at him or acknowledge the reply Neji gave him.

I dropped into my seat as Dad finished carrying in the food.

* * *

I slipped my converse on and stood waiting for Neji to finish being cooed over by my mother. It was so annoying, how dare he make my parents fall so hard for him. He loved the same sports teams as my dad, his academics impressed my mom, he even managed to get Kotetsu to talk about music again. Kotetsu was the reason I played guitar, he had when he was younger and I wanted to be just like him. We stopped playing together and trading CD's when he started drinking and doing drugs.

I'd been avoiding talking to Kotetsu ever since he went to the hospital the night he tried to kill himself. That wound wasn't fully healed yet and if I started picking at the scab now it would scar forever. As if our relationship wasn't scarred already.

I slipped out of the house and sat down on the porch steps because I couldn't stand thinking about how my family had betrayed me.

Two minutes later the door creaked open. "Hey."

"What?" I snapped, not looking up at him as he stood in front of me on the sidewalk.

"Whoa, what?"

"Aren't you going to fucking gloat or something?"

"No, I'll opt for being a smug bastard."

I snorted. "Just because my family likes you doesn't mean we'll work out you know. This is just a game."

"A game I'm going to win."

"No you won't."

He reached his hand down to help me up. I ignored him and stood on my own a scowl on my face. "You've kissed me twice haven't you?" He smirked.

"Shut up, you...smug bastard." I pushed past him and went to my car.

"I'm just as competitive as you are." He said and when I looked at him his gaze was steady on me.

I needed to find a way to make Neji break up with me fast.

* * *

Mmmm.

Sleep, sleep, sleep.

Thank Sakura for the heated mattress pad she got me last Christmas. It made my bed toasty warm and inviting.

"_All I want is to be with you, all I want is to be with you._"

I growled from under my pillow.

"_Show your cards show me what you got. We'll break these poker faces like it or not._"

Why was someone waking me from my slumber? I checked the clock. It was only noon. Who was this cruel or stupid?

"_Everyone's in my head but I want you in my bed. I never wanna go a day with out you, I could never go a day."_

I grabbed for my phone and pressed a few buttons hoping one of them would either answer or end the call, I didn't care which.

"Hello?"

"Who is, wait what the fuck? Neji? Why are you calling me this early."

"Tenten, it's noon, most people are having lunch right now."

"Well I am not most people, I am Tenten. Tenten sleeps _in_."

"Whatever, get dressed I'm coming to pick you up in ten minutes."

"Excuse me? First, don't whatever me. Second, you're coming over? Why?"

"Because normal couples go on dates."

"Neji, we aren't really a couple."

"Nine minutes."

"Fuck you."

* * *

I pulled a pair of tight dark blue jeans out of my hamper and pulled my favorite blank tank top over my head. It was the one with the Tap Out logo on the front, how could it not be my favorite? My hair was already straight, so I ran my fingers through it making sure there weren't any big knots.

Black eyeliner and a white zip up hoodie I borrowed—stole—from Hinata's house three weeks ago. That was as good as Neji was going to get. He _woke me up, dammit_. Besides, I smirked, he probably expected us to go out to some fancy country club luncheon.

I'd show him.

I wasn't a little perfectly primped prep. Ooh, alliteration.

* * *

I flopped into his passenger seat and quickly turned to grab his face and pull him into a kiss. I let go of him and laughed as the color spread across his cheeks.

"You are so cute when your embarrassed, Neji." I sunk low into the seat and brought my knees up to my chest.

He didn't say anything as he pulled out, he just let me smirk. "So, where are we going?" I asked watching a group of kids pedal down the sidewalks we past.

"A concert."

"A concert? Who plays a concert at noon on a Sunday?"

"You'd be surprised but...I think you'll like it anyway."

"Oh ho ho. 'I think you'll like it.' Your really getting into your character aren't you?"

"You will see."


	18. We Are Very Busy People

**A/N: So I'm going to skip right to it. You have your fluff here, you have your angst, you have your random wtf is this shit that I put in the Sasu/Saku moment because I didn't have anything important for them to do this chapter but just be there.**

**Uh...so...I'm sorry, for like...what your about to read. T.T It makes me so sad.

* * *

**

Sex is something all teenagers struggle with. Sexuality, whether or not to have sex, who to have it with, and not getting pregnant or disease ridden if you take the risk of doing it.

It's difficult and complicated because every teenager is worried that if they don't get it over with now, when they get to college with even more people who have they'll look unbelievably stupid.

Or you don't care about that. Maybe you just want to seal the deal that your really with someone, that you really love them. I'm not sure how real love is, or how in love anyone is but that isn't really my call is it? It's no one's call. Your not in the relationship so you don't know for sure.

They could have one of those fantastic knock-you-over once-in-a-lifetime kind of loves, at sixteen.

Whose to tell them they're wrong?

**

* * *

**

_Hinata POV_

Naruto twirled me around and around and around my little studio room as the rich saxophone solo sung through the speakers. I couldn't stop the giggles from escaping my mouth as we stumbled around grinning like idiots.

Ino really would approve.

The song finally stopped and nothing came on after, we had danced through the whole CD.

I would have went and turned off the boombox, or even better put a new CD in but his gaze held me. One had was still at my waste, the other had its fingers intertwined with mine. There was a smile on his face as he watched me and I absolutely ached to paint a portrait of him and keep that smile forever.

"What?" I asked.

"Your beautiful. Especially when your smiling." He cocked his head to the side and gauged my response. Which of course was the same smile he always brought out of me, but I ducked my head and tried to hide it.

He was just so sweet.

It was almost unbearable.

He laughed and lifted my face up with a cupped hand under my chin. He leaned into kiss me and I wished there was a way to record such a perfect moment.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

I sweeped my hair back, gathering it all in my closed fist and tying it with an elastic band. "There." I pushed my bangs to the side and set my hands on my hips. "Where do we even _start_?"

Kiba looked around his room, it was a _mess_. Not even the organized mess Sakura's room usually was in, or the trendy rocker-chick mess Tenten's room was. This was just lazy, stereotypical, guy room mess. "Do we have to?"

I sighed, exasperated. I really hated messy rooms, they were so cluttered and made it impossible to think in. "_Yes, Kiba_. Your mom told you you would be _grounded_ if you didn't clean it. Do you want to never see me again?"

"No, but usually when she says that I shove everything under the bed." He shrugged.

"Kiba, there isn't any room under your bed, you have to clean it. Be appreciative that I'm helping you do this. This is...just gross." I wrinkled my nose and peered around. There were a few terrible things I could imagining finding lurking in corners and pressed under heaps of clothes that I didn't want to find.

Like porn or used condoms. "Oh-my-God, there might be proof Sasuke and Sakura had sex in here!"

Kiba's face distorted. "There fucking better not be."

"Well we better disinfect in here regardless. I'll start with...picking up all these magazines. How did you _get_ this many? You must subscribe to 20 different magazines."

"It's an accumulation, plus I steal them."

"What?" I this was a lot of thievery for even a teenage boy to do. I didn't want to think of my boyfriend like that. A kleptomaniac.

"Not from stores, from Sasuke and Naruto, or once the dentists office." He looked around thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well, grab all your dirty clothes then." This was going to take hours.

* * *

We had finally finished cleaning his room, and gagging from the moldy sandwich we uncovered in his closet. Thank God his mom had a can of Febreeze...a full can. Of course afterward Kiba had commented that now we had a nice clean bed...That was followed by a few inuendos and then we ended up on the bed...and well.

* * *

His hands traced up my sides and then to the small of my back pressing me against him and I felt like that wasn't enough. None of that was enough. I wanted to be closer, I needed to be closer to him.

I ran a hand through his hair, our tongues dancing together, there was nothing better in the world than kissing him, except maybe his voice, telling me a story and his laugh. Oh gosh was him laughing completely adorable. Or the way he held me, he was so gentle, so sincere, it was incredible. His warm brown eyes, they sucked me in and made me feel warm and fuzzy down to my toes.

I didn't know what was the best part, but I didn't want to lose him.

I pulled my mouth from his, taking in a ragged breath, the scent of him I could feel it sticking to my skin. Working it's way into each strand of my hair and my clothes. His taste still danced on my lips, minty like a new piece of spearmint gum.

"I don't want to wait anymore. Let's just do it." I said quietly, my voice slightly rough from all the kissing.. I leaned back into him, starting to play with the hem of his gray tee shirt. I wanted it _off_.

_Off. Now._

"No." He pushed my hands off and stared into my eyes. "I don't want to have sex with you." He said looking at me like what I said was incredibly dumb, like that was something unfathomable to him.

"W-what?" I cursed the falter in my voice. I would not let him know how much that had hurt me. I started to push myself off the bed, suddenly I didn't want to be so close. I felt embarrassed, I felt...offended.

"No, Ino!" He said, the realization flashed in his eyes and he grabbed my hands pulling me back down and into his lap. "I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." I said turning my face away, begging myself not to show how much that had stung.

"_Ino._." He tilted my head towards him and made me look him in the eyes. "I don't want to have sex. I want to _make love_. I want it to be more than just lust."

Well that changed everything. "I thought you meant...you didn't like me..."

"No! God no, Ino. I...I love you." He whispered, it would have been more romantic if he had the courage to look me in the eye when he said it but once the word love hit the air he looked down.

"I love you too." I said. I just said it right like that. Without hesitating, without even thinking about it. It was automatic. I knew it was true.

A smile crept across his face and he glanced up at me, his face still cast downward. "It feels good to say it. I love you."

I nodded. "I love you." I pressed my lips to his and we fell backward on to the bed.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I wasn't surprised when we ended up in the same alley way as we had before. It seemed like the local hot spot for bands, or so that kid Suigetsu had told me. This Year's Apology played there all the time and someone was almost _always_ playing there.

Neji rapped his knuckles twice on the door. Someone knocked three times back and Neji responded with another four taps.

The door swung open and this time a different kid was standing there, he was tall but that was about all the distinct features I could get. He was wearing a thick black hoodie, despite the heat, that was pulled up over his head covering his hair. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses and he only nodded and ushered us through the door before he slammed it shut behind us and resumed position leaning against the wall.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Neji as we made our way up the stairs.

"Shino." He said as if that clarified anything for me, but whatever I'd take it.

We made our way to the second door and walked right in, surprising to me was the fact that the room was just as full as you would see on a Friday night.

"Neji!" Someone called immediately and Neji intertwined his fingers in mine as he pulled me towards the voice.

"Suigetsu." Neji nodded stoically as we faced the white haired boy.

"Ah you brought Tenten!" He spotted our hands linked together. "She's your girl?" He said raising an eyebrow, but he looked at me when he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from disagreeing.

"Hn." Neji said and the look he gave Suigetsu, the look Suigetsu didn't catch because he was busy staring at me, made me think Suigetsu really didn't mind either way if we were dating.

"When's the show start?" I asked.

"Right now, Neji would you mind helping Kankuro in the booth? The shithead doesn't know what he's doing and I have a feeling he's going to break something." Suigetsu asked, turning his attention to Neji.

"Sure." He responded stiffly his hand sliding away from mine.

"So, Tenten." Suigetsu started as soon as Neji was in the crowd. He swung his arm around my shoulders and steered me toward the stage. "Have you talked to your band-mates about playing here? I want to book a good band for Saturday night, but I can't let the spot stay open for too long."

"No, I haven't actually. They've been too busy with their boy toys." I shrugged. His arm moved up and down with the movement but he didn't let it slip off.

"Their boy toys?" He raised his eyebrows. "So both your bands are all paired up? How crazy is that? It's like a weird once in a century phenomenon."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess so, but Neji and I aren't _really_ dating. It's just a stupid bet we have going."

"Hm, well regardless it's strange. I don't know how well that would work out." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Two bands in love? I mean come on, they're your competition."

Neji came up in front of us before I could respond. "Kankuro need your help with the lighting." He said eying Suigetsu's arm.

"Ugh, the brainless monkey, if he'd spend more time focusing on working the equipment and less time putting on fucking makeup then maybe his band would play_ on time_ for once." Suigetsu started murmuring as he headed back the way Neji had come. "Of course Gaara could give a fuck less either way..."

Just then the lights turned down and a flare of blue strobes lit up the stage. A few people whistled and we all turned excited to see the band finally stepping on stage.

"I thought he needed help?" I asked Neji.

"Hn." He shrugged but didn't look me in the eye. Oh no. Please don't tell me he was getting all territorial.

Before I could even voice my exasperation with Neji the band came out. A tall girl, with her blonde hair pulled into multiple ponytails, smiled and glided over to a keyboard on the side of the stage. The second was a boy had light sand colored hair, but I barely noticed anything about him other than the fact that he had odd purple lines painted all over his face, like a sort of tribal ritual. I gave a what-the-fuck-look to Neji and he informed me _that_ was Kankuro. Kankuro sat down at the drums and just then the third and final member of their band walked out.

Shorter than the first too, dark red hair, and aqua eyes that were rimmed with black. I wasn't sure if it was eyeliner or just lack of sleep because this kid didn't look that happy. He was one of those angsty emo kids probably; a starving artist type. I sighed, if Neji thought I'd enjoy a poetry reading this would just _prove_ we would never work out.

"_We'll end up numb  
from playing video games  
and we'll get sick  
of having sex_

_and we'll get fat  
from eating candy  
as we drink ourselves  
to death,"_

I loved it immediately. It was an electronic pop vibe that made me want to dance. It was perfection. This was why indie is the way to go.

_"We'll stay up late  
making mix tapes  
photo-shopping pictures  
of ourselves_

_While we masturbate  
to these pixelated  
videos of strangers  
fucking themselves_

_We are very busy people  
We are very busy people_

_There's crusty socks  
and stacks of pizza boxes  
making trails straight  
to the bed_

_and when we're done  
sleeping we'll stay busy  
dreaming of the things  
we don't have yet_

_Well there's a long  
long list of chores  
and shit to do before  
we play, oh let's just  
piss away the day_

_Crank call the cops  
down at the station  
just for friendly  
conversation requesting  
songs they never play_

_Let's hear the one  
that goes like  
We are very busy people  
but we've always got  
time for new friends_

_So come on over and  
knock on our door  
it's open, what's ya  
waiting for_

_We might be sprawled  
out on the floor  
but we still make  
lovely company_

_Pull up a chair  
I'll pour some tea  
we'll shoot the shit  
'bout everything  
til you get sick  
of politics and  
flip on the TV screen  
we stare at the TV screen_

_That Donnie Darko DVD  
has been repeating for  
a week and we know every  
single word_

_I've got an iPod  
like a pirate ship  
I'll sail the seas  
with fifty thousand  
songs I've never heard  
all the best of them  
go fa la la la la la la la..."_

"What do you think?" Neji said leaning down into my ear as everyone shouted for another song.

"I love it!" I said. "It's _awesome_, and I _love_ Donnie Darko!" I ignored the pleased look on his face, smug bastard, because I could give him this one. Just this once...

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"We're going to fail this song, Sakura."

"Shut up, I'm trying!"

"What the fuck are you doing! _Hold down_ on those long notes."

"I told you I suck at this game!"

"Hn."

"..."

"What the fuck! Do you even have your fingers on the right buttons?"

"Sasuke shut up your distracting me!"

"It's funny how my distraction make you do _better_."

"Haven't I told you to _shut __up_?"

"Yes, haven't I told you to _not fail_ at this game?"

"I never play, excuse me for sucking!"

"How is that even possible? Doesn't everyone in the universe own Guitar Hero?"

"..."

"Sakura, do you own Guitar Hero?"

"...Maybe."

Sasuke paused the game. "How are you this bad?"

"I tried to play it but it's too hard..."

"Oh my god, your playing on medium. _Medium_. My mom could beat you."

"Shut up already!"

"Make me." He challenged. I pulled the guitar strap over my head and held it like a baseball bat.

"You want to rephrase that?" Sasuke smirked.

"You can't honestly think I'm afraid of you."

I took a step back, made sure I wouldn't break anything in Sasuke's living room. Then swung and aimed directly for his head.

"Fuck!"

"I_ told_ you, Sasuke."

"That fucking hurt."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Not while your still holding that control."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I couldn't believe I was doing it. I was seriously defying my father's rules. I was bending and breaking them and disregarding the consequences.

This was serious.

This was the love of my life, and I wanted to give him every part of me. Body and soul. He already had my heart, I was determined to fill the other half of the deal.

* * *

Maybe it was stupid, sure I was only seventeen, having sex was a big step. It was something I probably shouldn't do, but to tell you the honest to god truth? Even if I was a virgin and I stood by that decision, being one bugged me.

Even if you know your right, the pressure than everyone else is doing it makes you feel stupid for not. I know it's not right to go sleeping around, and I don't want to, I just feel like the odd one out be cause I don't. Besides this was different.

I _loved_ Naruto. I was _in love_ with Naruto.

He was so sweet and perfect, and I wanted to repay him, I mean he was a guy wasn't he? But still, I felt like this was something _I_ wanted to do with _him._

It was just a superficial thing, a short physical change that no one would even notice.

So I'd have sex with him, it's not like we weren't dating. It's not like he pushed me into it, hell it was my idea!

He wasn't too blame, I was. I loved him and I wanted to have sex with him. So I was going to go after what I wanted for once.

* * *

I heaved myself out the window of the first floor guest bathroom. If I left it cracked no one would notice, and I'd be able to get back in without my family noticing.

I stuck a book underneath it, that way if by some chance the window fell by itself, I'd still be safe. After all, it was starting to storm, who knew how much the wind could shake the house?

I ran through the rain, jumping over a puddle already forming at the side of the house and got to my car, this weather was perfect for sneaking out. The thunder and rain would cover up the sound of my car starting.

As I turned the ignition the clock lit up and flashed a quarter past midnight. I texted Naruto that I was on my way.

I didn't wait for him to respond before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

As I made my way through the town the rain started to pick up. It washed down in sheets and I could hardly see in front of me, despite the fact that I had my brights on. My phone vibrated with Naruto's text in the cup holder but I firmly stood by the no texting while driving rule, so I left it there.

* * *

Halfway to his house, I realized I shouldn't have come out, it would be too hard to get back to the house in the weather. I'd be stuck at his house until it was safe to drive back home and by then someone would have probably noticed my absence. The rain was coming down harder and beating on the roof of my car. Lightning lit up the sky in intervals, and I got quick flashes of my surroundings that way, letting me know I hadn't missed my turn yet.

Naruto's street should be coming up soon.

* * *

I couldn't see anything. It was all vague shapes and as I made a right turn lightning flashed again, illuminating what was in front of me.

I was in the wrong lane.

The headlights of the other car was 50 feet ahead of me, I veered back to the right and as I slammed on my breaks the car started to fish-tail. Swerving around wildly due to the water on the road.

The car started to spin counterclockwise, but it definitely was not rewinding my bad decision. It felt like everything was speeding up, I screamed so loud my throat burned, but I couldn't even hear myself over the splashing and the horrible grinding noise as my car dug into the ditch. Mud was flying up around me and I couldn't tell if the ringing in my ears were from the thunder. I jerked forward as the car slammed to a halt. Something crashed onto my windshield causing the glass to crack like a spiderweb. My air bag exploded into my face.

All I smelled was burnt plastic before I blacked out.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes at the annoying sirens waking him up. Just as the storm had started to let up and give him some peace. They grew louder and he laid in bed waiting for them to pass and grow quite again, so he could roll over and fall back asleep.

They didn't, they sounded like they were sitting right outside his house. "How troublesome..." He got up and went to the window, sighing as he pulled back the curtains.

A car crash, a blue Prius was in the ditch across the road. A streetlight knocked down and lying on top of it.

* * *

When he got to the front door it was already wide open, both his parents were outside speaking to a police officer.

"What happened?" He asked running to his dad, not caring that he was interrupting a clearly important conversation.

"Shikamaru you should go back inside." His mom said, pulling him into a hug and trying to drag him backwards towards the house.

Not before he saw it though, the dark hair sticky and black, the small figure being loaded onto the stretcher, the pale skin red and already bruised.

"Oh my god, Hinata." He gulped and pushed his mother away. "Hinata!"

"I'm sorry, boy, do you know her?" The cop that had been talking to his parents said stepping in front of him, keeping him from running to her side as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Know her? He went to school with her since kindergarten. Besides he was his ex-girlfriend's best friend. "Hinata Hyuga, I go to school with her."

The cop nodded. "Okay, do you have any phone numbers we can use to call her family?"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	19. Suck it up, Buttercup

**A/N: Very late, but I've been dealing with a whole lot of personal crap, so I'm really sorry I've been absent with all my stories. I dropped off at a horrible cliff hanger didn't I?**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/fav'd/alerted so far. I really hope you keep reading. :)

* * *

  
**

_Tenten's POV_

I hate hospitals. Did I ever mention that? Well I do, I hate hospitals.

They're sterile and white and brimming with sick people. People hurt, people bleeding, even people dying. It's a horrible thought and I can't stand shots. The whole Kotetsu incident only furthered my disdain for these horribly large, horribly depressing buildings.

The three physically-okay members of Acrylic Kiss sat in the third floor waiting room while Hinata was in a hospital room somewhere on that floor busy being taken care of. Ino was in shambles, she couldn't stop crying and she all together looked like a wreck. Sakura, on the other hand, was more composed. Her eyes were watery, but she had stopped crying. Instead she sat next to Ino with her arm around her as she absentmindedly patted Ino's arm.

I couldn't sit still. I felt like the walls were closing in and I didn't like that no one would tell us anything. I had been pacing for the past ten minutes and had answered the girl behind the nurses station with a quick flip of my middle finger when she asked me to sit.

She deserved it anyway, she didn't need to have such a snotty voice.

Fucking blondes sometimes.

Sakura had taken the liberty of calling Hinata's father after Shikamaru had gotten a hold of Ino. We, therefore, were joyfully enjoying his company in the seats across from ours. Her father looked down right torn apart, but he had decided to put on a brave face and fill out any paper work and not harass the nurses and doctors that passed by for answers. I took the harassing on as my own responsibility.

Rin had stayed home with Hanabi, Hiashi hadn't wanted to wake her up and worry her. I wasn't opposed to this either because ever since their mother died Hanabi had clung to Hinata even more tightly emotionally.

We all clung to her. Hinata being hurt, possibly worse...We couldn't bare it.

A doctor walked by with a cup of coffee and stopped to smile at the blonde-bitch. "Hey fuck face! What the hell are you doing? Shooting the shit with some bimbo? Aren't you supposed to be working? Why don't you go make use of yourself and fucking save my friend's life! Or are you really going to stand there and chase a piece of ass in front of her family when you could be doing something?" He turned around and started to spluttered at me, while the girl just gaped. "You insensitive son of a bitch! How would you feel if it was your sister in one of those rooms? How would you feel if doctors and nurses, all the people that could be helping her, were just walking around the hallways looking for a fucking lay!" I jabbed my finger at him and yelled but Hiashi put a hand on mine and jerked my arm down.

"I apologize, please ignore her. I'm sure everyone's doing as much as they can." He grunted, dragging me to my seat and shoving me into it. He sat down in the one on my other side and turned to me. "Listen Tenten, I know you girls are close to Hinata. While I may not approve of some of your behavior...You can't choose family. I'm honored that you care so much for my daughter and that you three girls are there for her. I understand why you want to scream at everyone here, but regardless of the situation letting your temper get the best of you and making a scene is not an appropriate way to deal with the situation."

I blinked at him. I had expected him to tell me I would never be allowed to see Hinata again or that I had dishonored him. Something horrible and characteristically Hiashi. But he was sort of approving of me, calling me family. He was accepting me, I think. I wondered if he would still have said that if he knew I was sort-of-kinda-maybe dating his nephew. I finally nodded and he sighed turning back in his seat and began waiting again.

"Your really ripped him a good one, though." Sakura murmured to me so only we could hear.

"He deserved it." I sniffed.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Hiashi?" We all turned around and immediately stood up when we saw Shizune in the waiting room. My immediate thought was what is she doing here? She usually mans the intensive care unit or assists my mother in surgery.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard Hinata-chan was in an accident and came to make sure she was properly taken care of." She nodded at me.

"At least someone cares." Tenten grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Hiashi nodded gravely, but it was plainly obvious his patience was growing thinner by the second.

"It's no problem, but you don't need to worry. Hinata-chan is going to make a full recovery. She has a black eye and swollen face from where the airbag hit her. As well as brush burns on her forearms and a few cuts as well from what appear to be bracelets of some sort breaking off. She had to have 9 stitches just near her hairline from where her she hit the driver's side window, but luckily there appears to be no other injury mental or physical regarding her head that we need to worry about. She's being check for a concussion now, but I don't think she has one." Shizune looked down at her clipboard and scanned a few lines. "She has a diagonal bruise across her chest from where the seat belt was...but that appears to be all the sustained injuries. She should recover easily, but I'm going to request she stays the night, so I can be absolutely sure her head injuries are only physical."

Everyone let out a big sigh of relief and in Ino's case a sob, I almost thought for a moment Hiashi was going to hug Shizune but instead he thanked her profusely.

"It's no problem at all, I'd do whatever I could for the girls. I consider them like family." Shizune smiled at me. "Would you all like to see her?"

* * *

We walked in and Hiashi immediately strode past us and to Hinata's bedside, he gripped her small hand in his own and lightly squeezed. Then he broke down in tears.

The three of us fell silent, Shizune had gone back to check on her own patients. This was awkward, we had all sort of looked at Hiashi as an overprotective, uptight asshole. Neji was kind of like a mini-Hiashi. I saw an entirely different side of him now.

A side that must have been completely horrified he would have to relive the loss of a person he cared about more than himself so suddenly all over again.

Hinata looked rough, as Tenten would put it. Her face was swollen and red, her right eye was already starting to swell shut and turn purple. Her arms were spotted with cuts and blotches of dark color that stood out in a terrifying sort of way against her pale skin. The florescent lighting wasn't helping the situation, and I flinched when I noticed the dried blood sticking to her bangs and the hair on her left side by her stitches.

None of the hospital stuff made me queasy, but seeing my best friend hurt made my stomach knot and my throat tighten.

"Hina." Ino whispered, biting her lip.

"Hiashi, we'll give you some time alone with Hinata. We'll be outside in the waiting room. Is there anything you want us to get? Coffee or something? I can get into the break room if you want." I spoke up. It was characteristic of me, being a leader, polite and mature. I would take charge and everyone would follow. Someone had to when everyone was reduced to a puddle of tears. I would be fine just knowing that Hinata was okay, that she would heal, and that good doctors like Shizune were keeping a close eye on her condition. I was reassured and now I had to get everyone else together again. Hinata wouldn't want to see Ino cry like this.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll come get you girls when I leave to pick up Hinata's things for the night. If that's okay with you."

"Of course, we wouldn't leave no matter what."

"We'll be right back Hina, I'll try and find you some good food or magazines, something cool to pass the time." I smiled and she lifted the hand that Hiashi wasn't clinging to, and gave a little wave.

* * *

"Someone should call Naruto and Neji." I said as we sat in silence, slouching in uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Ino sniffed. "I'm not telling Naruto, no way. That's one breakdown I can't handle."

Tenten tapped her black painted nails on the armrest of her chair. "I'll call Neji, then he can tell Naruto. He's closer to him than we are anyway." I nodded approval and she flipped open her phone.

We waited as it rang.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Hello?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten, why are you calling me it's three in the morning?"

"Well..."

"Tenten, don't tell me your stranded somewhere."

"No, it's just something happened. Hinata was in a car accident-"

"What?"

"She's fine! She's fine! Just some bruises and cuts, a few stitches. She's going to be perfectly fine, we're at the hospital and Hiashi's with her now."

"How did it happen?"

"She...well we think she snuck out of the house to go to Naruto's and it was pouring outside. She couldn't see and ended up ditching the car and hitting a lamp post."

"I'm coming right now."

"Uhm, Neji?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could tell Naruto?"

Neji was silent for a minute. I checked my phone to make sure the call didn't drop. "Neji?"

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?"

"Till the morning, why?"

"I think we should wait until she's home and settled to tell him."

"But why? He'd want to know now."

"Tenten...Naruto's father died in a car accident in the middle of a storm. I think Naruto would blame himself...We should just wait to tell him until we can reassure him that she's home and safe."

"Oh my God..."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Okay, Tenny stay here and wait for Neji. Ino and I are going to go look for some food." I patted her shoulder and she blinked at me.

"Did you know about Naruto's father?"

"What?" Ino asked. I shook my head.

"He died in a car accident...when it was raining." Tenten drug her hand down her face. "Naruto's going to be so horrified when he finds out. Neji said to wait and tell him tomorrow when she's home."

"I..." I didn't know what to say. Naruto was such a happy, bubbly person but he was also sensitive and he cared so much about Hinata. If he thought he had almost lost another person close to him...

I thought about Hiashi and how terrified he had been that Hinata was in the hospital. How extra scary it would be to be woken up in the middle of the night to a hospital phone call...Especially when you've already experienced it before and lost that person.

Ino's eyes watered, she was already torn apart from this whole experience I needed for her to keep it together. "Okay." I said. "That's probably the best idea. We can't bring him up around Hinata though. Hopefully she's too preoccupied with everything else."

Tenten gave a tired nod. "We'll just keep her busy." Tenten and I exchanged a look and turned to Ino. "You have to stop crying. Everything's going to be fine but if you do that around Hinata you'll only upset her."

Ino nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Right, I know. I'm just not strong like you guys. I...I'm not strong like any of you guys."

I closed my eyes. How could she possibly think I was strong? Because she didn't see me cry? Did she have any idea how broken I was? No, I hide everything. Hiding is probably the weakest thing to do. Being able to show how she feels to everyone and wear her heart on her sleeve is probably the bravest and strongest thing to do.

"Ino, you are strong, but this isn't about us right now."

"Suck it up, buttercup." Tenten mumbled.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded, tugging her towards the main hallway.

* * *

I opened the door to my mother's office, not surprised at all to find her not there. "She should have something good in here."

Ino closed the door behind us and looked around. "Whoa, she gets her own name plate on her desk and everything?"

I looked at the golden rectangle Ino was indicating. "She has her own office and you're impressed by a name plate?" I shook my head and tugged open one of the drawers.

"Well it's so _official_. Snazzy." She shrugged and looked around. "This is going to be you in like fifteen years...actually ten, easy."

I pulled out the new Entertainment Weekly and People magazines before slamming the drawer shut. "Yeah, right." I opened the top drawer and tugged out my mom's extra ID card, I'd told her about twenty hundred times it was stupid of her to keep it there where anyone can steal it, but she never listened.

"What this office not big enough for 'ya?" Ino teased.

"No," I said sharply. The truth was I didn't want this office at all. I wanted a tour bus and sold out arenas.

Ino stared at me. "What do you want?" She asked. I flinched at the change in her voice. She was too intuitive and I was too easy to read. She went from lighthearted to serious in a millisecond.

"This." I said, then shook my head. "I don't know. Nothing..."

I opened the office door and motioned her through it. "Right." She said completely unconvinced. I just ignored her and led the way to the staff break-room.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"When you're ready to tell me...I'm here, you know you can talk to me right?"

I scanned my mom's ID card and the door clicked. I pulled it open and paused for a second. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." She said as she stepped inside ahead of me.

"What are you-Oh, it's just you Sakura." Kurenai, one of my mom's good friends nodded at me and Ino before turning back to the TV mounted on the wall. She tapped her cigarette on the side of an ashtray nonchalantly.

"You're smoking? But you're a doctor." Ino said blinking at her.

Kurenai sighed and turned to her. "Your point?"

"That stuff will-"

"Kill you?" Kurenai gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I know that."

"Then why?"

"Bad habits die hard."

"Regardless of your habits," I said to her. I didn't care that she smoked, even though I thought it was disgusting. She was one of my favorite doctors here by far. She had even let me assist in a minor surgery once, not that I got to do anything but hand her tools. Was that legal? Technically...no. "You shouldn't be smoking _in_ the hospital. Shizune would go ape shit if she saw."

"She is downstairs taking care of your little friend, not enforcing rules up here. So I'm safe. By the way, sorry about her. Your friend, not Shizune. We aren't supposed to give patients special treatment but everyone's been ready to jump in and help out."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, but she's fine...Thank God. " I added.

"Well if there's anything I can do, I'm here. But you know that." She smiled at us and took another drag of her cigarette.

"In that case, by our friend some candy." Ino said pointing a thumb at the candy machine. "She needs chocolate, it's proven to make you happier."

Kurenai laughed. "Here's ten." She pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket and handed them to me.

"Your help is greatly appreciated." Ino saluted her and grabbed the money from my hand and rushed to the candy machine.

* * *

"Hina-chan!" Ino sang as she waltzed in. Hiashi had left a minute ago and the three of us immediately flooded her room. "We brought you candy and magazines!"

"Ino-freak, please stop you're going to scare her." Tenten said snagging a snickers bar from the pile of candy Ino dumped carefully into Hinata's lap.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. That was clearly the priority that only I possessed at the moment. Seeing Hinata in a hospital bed made me worried. Ino and Tenten? They were distracted by the candy in her lap.

"They gave me some good medication, so I'm_ fine._ They said I should fall asleep soon though." She said softly and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from wincing. Her face was swollen and her right eye was already purple. I was glad her bangs hid the stitches or I wouldn't have been able to hold it together. Ino and Tenten picked up on acting natural right away and started reading her bits out of the magazines.

* * *

"It says-ohmygosh-Tim Burton is struggling with cancer!" Ino gasped.

"IT DOES NOT SAY THAT!" Tenten screeched as she jumped towards Ino and tried to grab the magazine.

"Yes it does! It so _does_ say that!" She said holding it out of Tenten's reach.

"Stop lying, that man is the greatest director that ever lived, he is immortal!" Tenten said jumping on Ino.

"Okay, okay! He's not dying!"

Tenten ripped the magazine from her hands and scanned it. "Don't lie about that." She said going back to her seat and tossing the magazine back at her.

"Guys, shut up, she's sleeping." They both turned towards Hinata, who had indeed fallen into a drug induced slumber.

"She's not waking up anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes just as someone knocked on the door and we all turned to investigate.

"Oh my God." Neji said as he stared at Hinata.

"Neji, she's fine. She looks banged up, but it's all just surface stuff. She didn't even break anything." Tenten said standing up and moving to comfort him.

Ino turned to me sharply and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged.

"She's going to be okay, though?" Neji said.

"Yeah, Sakura's mom works here. Some of the doctors from upstairs even came down to treat her and make sure she was taken care of." Tenten said rubbing his arm.

"Do you see this?" Ino mouthed to me.

I nodded. I was just as surprised as she was. Tenten comforting someone? Comforting _Neji Hyuga_? She had practically named the guy her mortal enemy.

Actually I think she did say those exact words, "Neji Hyuga is my mortal enemy" when Ino insisted they get together after the drinking fiasco.

"We were just waiting for Hiashi to get back, but since you're here we'll give you sometime alone and leave early." Ino and I both stood up to go.

Tenten took one look at Neji, who had made his way to Hinata's bed side and looked near tears, and handed me the keys to the bus. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay. Neji can just give me a ride home later."

"Wha-" Ino started but I cut her off.

"I'll call you later." I tugged Ino from the room.

"Wait, wait, wait. Excuse me!" She pulled out of my grip as I dragged her down the hall. "Did you see that? That was Tenten, showing compassion. Towards a guy! But not just any guy, no, she was caring about _Neji Hyuga. _She announced to us that he was her mortal enemy! How do you not freaking ask questions about that? I'm going back there." She turned on her heel but I grabbed the back of her shirt and turned her around.

"I saw, yeah, but did you also see him near tears? His cousin, practically his sister is lying in a hospital bed. Weren't you just bawling your eyes out an hour ago? Can you not pester people with petty bullshit like that? Maybe she just feels bad. It's not like she doesn't understand how scared he is." I glared at her. How could she be so stupid? Honestly, she may be intuitive but she was also completely oblivious half the time.

"I understand that...but Neji? Come on, Sak. She was patting his arm. She offered to stay with him. That's...that's just crazy, even given the situation."

"Well, pester her about it tomorrow."

"Oh I am. I'm going to call her as soon as the fucking sun rises. I want to see her explain that one."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I sat on the chair next to Neji as he rocked back and forth. He was making me anxious, but I didn't want to be mean. He was really hurting.

"She's going to be completely fine and healed in less than like two weeks, Neji." I said softly.

"I know, I know," He stopped rocking. "It's just..." He paused at started rocking again. "I'm scared."

I stopped breathing and just stared at Hinata's sleeping form lying in front of us. Her chest was rising and falling and I remembered how I felt when Sakura had called me.

I remembered how my mom had called me about Kotetsu.

Then I did something unthinkable, at least for me. I leaned forward and slipped my hand into Neji's and gave it a small squeeze. "It's okay," I said.

He didn't look at me, but something changed in his demeanor. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he squeezed my hand back. "Thank you," He whispered.


	20. Why I'm Home

**A/N: I'm late on updating and this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm pretty close to reached 100 reviews on this story, so I've decided once I reach it the next update with be twice as long and dubbed the extra special celebration chapter!**

**Also it works out perfectly because it'll be Sakura's birthday, and not so angsty. O.o**

**But I miss this story, I love it so much, and i love even more the people that review it and tell me how much they love it because it makes it worth writing and putting it out there.**

**It's fulfilling.**

**Also you should go read my newest story (I _know_, she won't update anything but she'll write _new stories_, _wtf is her problem_! I've been telling myself that over and over) because a lot of people seem to like it. ^_^**

**Also *******IMPORTANT!***************

**The song in this chapter is called "Why I'm Home" by Go Radio, I would advise you to listen to the acoustic version because Jason Lancaster is amazing and he's such a great songwriter, plus I love his voice and how much emotion he puts into his songs. I really wish he was still in Mayday Parade. :(  
**

**

* * *

**

I curled up in my bed with the sheets twisted around me and squeezed my eyes shut. Mid-afternoon and the sunlight was streaming through my windows, beckoning me out of bed. But I didn't want to get up. It was getting harder and harder to hold everything together. The summer was half over and my birthday was in three days.

Besides, lying to my mom about college and, more importantly, lying to myself about what I was going to do with the rest of my life was a black smoke swirling in the back of my mind constantly.

Now Hinata was hurt and I was afraid of the damage control we would have to do.

Without even registering it I grabbed my phone and called Sasuke's number, breathing slowly as I listened to it ring.

"Hello?" His voice came through my phone and I sighed relieved and comforted.

"Hey," I said back, but my voice was hoarse and it sounded more like a croak.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, which made me want to smile and cry at the same time. His worry was sweet, but I was hurt.

"I...Hinata got into a car accident last night. I didn't get home until around six."

"_What?_"

"She's fine though, only a few stitches and bruises." My voice was flat and exhausted.

"Naruto doesn't know? Of course he doesn't, he would have called. God this is going to _kill_ him Sakura." Sasuke's voice was so different from the usual annoyance it held when talking about Naruto. I heard him grunt and something thud from his end of the line. "At least she's fine. Thank _God_, she's fine."

"I know...Sasuke I don't know what I would have done if it had ended worse. If she had..." I choked and swallowed quickly. "I can't think about it."

"Where are you?"

"My house," I replied.

"I'm coming over."

"Sasuke, no. You shouldn't." But I could hear how broken my voice sounded and if anything that was an immediate invitation for him to come to my rescue.

* * *

My door creaked open and I lifted my head up with a start, but it was only Sasuke. He shut the door and shuffled silently towards the bed, leaving me to scramble to the left, pressing myself to the wall as he climbed in next to me.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and blinked at him, but he didn't look at me. Instead he pulled the covers over himself and wrapped his arms around me. He tugged me towards him and didn't say a word as I buried my face in his chest.

I didn't get it.

How can a person be this way? How could he know just the right thing to do or say?

How could I even let myself open up to him?

I didn't get it, because this was the first time I'd even felt this before. This was the first time I had ever been in love.

* * *

I pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and sat up. "Can you hand me my phone?" Sasuke rolled to his side and grabbed my phone from my nightstand.

I dialed Tenten's number and sat there as it started to ring. Sasuke reached over and held my hand, giving it a small squeeze as he intertwined our fingers.

I just bit my lip and stared at the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at Hina's house. She's home and getting situated, everything's looking fine." I could tell Tenten wasn't lying. Her voice was too light and normal to lie about something like that.

"Is Naruto there?"

I heard her take a sharp breath in. "No, it's just Neji, Kiba, Ino, and I. We...we think it would be best if Sasuke told him. They're the closest and Sasuke would know how to handle it best...This is going to crush him."

"Mmm." I sat there staring at Sasuke's hand in mine. Sasuke always knew how to make me feel better. He was so close to Naruto, I was sure he'd be able to hold his best friend up too. "Okay, we'll go get him and bring him over then."

"Wait, you're with Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah...I'll text you when we're on our way." I hung up before she could make a smug remark about Sasuke and I. I looked at Sasuke. "We need to take Naruto over there...We have to tell him."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Why me?"

"Because you're his best friend...You have this magical pull over me, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to help him too," I said softly.

Sasuke's eyes opened and searched me for a second. "What do you mean I have a magical pull over you?"

"You...I don't know Sasuke, you just know how to get to me." I climbed over him quickly and scrambled for the converse I had thrown in the corner. I didn't want Sasuke to see me blush. "We need to hurry up, I don't want to drag this out."

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to Naruto's house and we sat in the driver way for a full minute just staring at it.

"How do you expect to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..." I admitted. All I could think of was Ino in the waiting room and Tenten shouting at doctor's. I saw Neji and Hiashi nearly crying as they saw Hinata and I started to grow anxious.

"Neither do I...You don't get Naruto, he's very emotional. He doesn't-"

"Hide his feelings and thoughts like you do? Yeah, I know that. He loves Hinata and he's going to be torn apart seeing her the way she is. He's going to freak out and blame himself, because of his father, but especially because it's _Hina_. I know that Sasuke. You weren't _there_. You didn't see us in the waiting room. Ino was bawling and Tenten was so strung out she started threatening every doctor and nurse she saw. Hiashi was..." I blinked as my eyes started to sting and threaten tears. "This is going to be hard, but we have to do it. We can't just push this one aside for later."

Sasuke stared straight ahead as I talked and then honked the horn loudly. The noise made me jump a little and I sank back into the seat wanting to disappear as I saw Naruto appear on the front porch and come towards us.

Sasuke rolled down my window as Naruto leaned in to talk. "What's up guys?"

"Get in, dobe." Sasuke said still staring forward.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just _get in_. It's important..."

"Fine, teme," Naruto said rolling his eyes and opening the door to the backseat. I turned around and stared at him, sitting in the middle of the backseat, completely oblivious.

"Hold on." I unbuckled my seat and got out to sit in the back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked suddenly suspicious and Sasuke started up the car. He gave me a glance over his shoulder and nodded.

"Naruto, we're going to Hinata's house."

Naruto looked at me. "She texted me last night, but she never showed up. She didn't even respond to my text messages."

"I know Naruto, and there's a good reason for that..."

"Is she mad at me? Oh God, she isn't breaking up with me is she?" Naruto said panicked.

"No, it's..." I drew a deep breath. "Naruto, last night Hinata got into a car accident." Naruto's eyes widened in complete fear and shock and he shook his head at me.

"No, no. Oh God, no." He squeezed his eyes shut. "No, _please_, no." He begged me.

"Naruto, she's _fine_. She's totally _fine._ Trust me." I put my arm around him to try to comfort him, but he had started shaking and when he looked up I saw the glossy sheen of tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

"_Sakura_, tell me." There was something in his eyes, this unadulterated fear and I felt like a tornado was ripping right through me.

"She couldn't see well from the rain and turned into a ditch. She hit a lamp post. She's got a few bruises and she needed a couple stitches on her head, but that's it. She didn't even break anything."

"You swear?" He asked. I opened my mouth but my response wasn't quick enough. "Do you _swear_?" He said sharply.

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke said from the front seat. I realized we had stopped at a stop sign and Sasuke had turned in his seat to look at us. "She's going to be fine. Good as new in like a week, right Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, a week." I nodded. "All of the best doctors at the hospital came down to make sure she was okay. They ran so many checks and kept her overnight just to make sure." I squeezed his shoulder.

"I...I can't lose her." He whispered.

"I know, I know." I hugged him to me because at that point _I_ needed the comfort too. "I can't either. I need her so much. She's my best friend, and my _sister_. I know how much you care about her Naruto and I love you for that."

Naruto's arms tightened around me and we sat there hugging while Sasuke finally started driving again

* * *

We were all piled into Hinata's room. Hinata was practically in Naruto's lap, holding her gently because he was terrified of hurting her, but he was doing his best at acting normal.

Ino and Kiba were laughing and sitting on the end of the bed. Sasuke and I were on the floor and Tenten and Neji were casually sitting across from us.

We were all doing our absolute best at acting normal but it was pretty hard when none of us were really used to being all together in a room. It was awkward because I knew Ino was itching to prod Tenten about her and Neji's relationship and by the looks Ino and Kiba were giving each other I was suspicious of how far they had gone. If you catch my drift.

We sat in silence for a few moments when Sasuke spoke, which was shocking enough. Sasuke starting a conversation and trying to fill up the gaps of silence? Unheard of! But then again it was for Naruto's sake, which I thought was adorable and sweet.

"Hey does anyone have an acoustic guitar?"

"I have two," Hinata answered starting to get off the bed.

"Wait! I'll get it, don't get up Hina-chan." Naruto said carefully pulling her back down and getting up.

Tenten rolled her eyes and Ino gave me a puppy dog look signifying how cute she thought they were together.

"Where are they?"

Hinata sighed and pointed to her closet. Naruto opened it and stepped out with the guitars.

"Which one do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding them each up.

"Get both, we'll play the song we've been working on."

"Oh please play it, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said beaming and as soon as Naruto saw her smile he nodded. He would do anything for her.

We all rearranged ourselves so that we faced Sasuke and Naruto, who had dragged two chairs to the end of the bed.

"Alright, here it goes," Naruto said starting off.

"_I'd paint you pictures all night long  
And tell you tales of our every song  
And let you know that you're the reason why I'm home  
Or I could quote a page of poetry  
To show you all you mean to me  
And we'd go falling somewhere faster  
Knowing we don't want to ever fall at all"_

Naruto started singing along with Sasuke, harmonizing the chorus. All of us just listened and I was fascinated by the way the two of them played so perfectly together. They were opposites, but they complimented each other so well with the way they played and sang.

_"But don't think that this will be easy  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy  
And don't speak when one more word would kill me  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy_

_Oh and who am I to say  
That every breath we take  
Won't be another pointless kiss  
We gave away  
When what we love we burn  
It's from the ashes that we yearn  
To be the phoenix that rises up from the flames_

_And don't think that this will be easy  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy  
And don't speak  
When one more word would kill me  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy_

_And don't think that this will be easy  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy  
And don't speak when one more word would kill me  
Saying that you love me  
When lying tongues are clumsy_

_And I could paint you pictures all night long  
And tell you tales how every song  
To let you know that you're the reason why I'm home"_

When they finished we all enthusiastically clapped and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. There was something amazing about Sasuke, about the way he played, and the way he sang. Something I couldn't put my finger on, but every time I heard him it made me stop and listen. It made me feel whatever it was he was singing. It's like his music was calling out to me and lifting me, it pulled me toward him.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I took in my surroundings. The light coming in from my window was growing dimmer and it cast on my walls. I realized Naruto was still beside me, snuggled up and holding me tight. His arms was laying across my bruised wrist and I winced slightly as I pulled it from underneath him. I didn't want to make him worry. Tenten, Neji, and I had a long conversation about Naruto's father and what his reaction to my condition would be. I didn't want to hurt him. And all Naruto was worried about was me being hurt.

I watched him sleep for a few seconds until he snored loudly and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

He was too sweet, and after everyone had decided to go home he refused to leave me alone. I was glad for the company, and surprised my father had even allowed him to stay. Although I know Neji had a lot to do with it. Him and my father had a long talk when I got home today, I could hear their whispering voices in the hall but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I just didn't want my father to blame Naruto. I didn't want anyone to blame him. That was the first thing I had told my dad in the hospital. When the nurse brought me my things, the bundle had included my cellphone and I had showed him the text Naruto had replied to me. The one I didn't get to read because I was driving.

"Hinata, it's storming out. Please, don't come over. I want to see you, but I don't want you to get hurt out there."

When I read that I had started crying, right there, and I suppose it was proof enough to my father that Naruto wasn't really to blame.

"Naruto, I love you." I whispered as he slept.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

"Something's up with Neji and Tenten." I said to Kiba. I was walking down the park bench as he walked along side me in the grass. "They're all nicey nice."

"It's probably out of mutual worry for Hinata." Kiba shrugged as he reached for my hand so I could jump down.

"Possibly, but I don't believe that. I mean you didn't see her at the hospital. She stayed with him, I mean she let _us drive the van. _Plus, Tenten _hates_ hospitals. She _loathes _them just as much as she loathes Neji."

"I don't know, maybe they're friends now," Said as we continued walking and holding hands.

"Tenten once told me Neji Hyuga was her mortal enemy. Tenten is not the type to forgive and forget. She also is an expert at grudge holding."

"She doesn't have any reason to hate him though."

"She told me she didn't like his essence. Something about the stick up his ass clogged up all his good chi and he was sending bad vibes."

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked stopping and giving me a quizzical look.

"I don't know, Tenten makes stuff up a lot," I said. This time it was my turn to shrug. "Thank you though." I added as I turned to continue walking and drag him along by the hand.

"For what?"

"For helping today. You make me feel better—happier." Kiba stopped and jerked me backward so I fell into his arms.

"That's what I'm here for." He said leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

We sat in the car, parked outside my house, and enjoyed the silence. I was glad everything had worked out. It wasn't fixed and my problems weren't over, but something today, something turned out right and I was relieved.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What did you mean by that first song? The one you sung about me at the battle of the bands. You wouldn't tell me what you meant by it."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything about you and I was hoping I was in your head just as much."

"What about the song tonight?" I asked, turning to face him. He was looking down at the steering wheel before he looked up at me.

"Sakura-" He started and I knew what was coming. The way he brushed things off because they got to emotional, he always did it when he was scared. He said my name like that and tried to distract me or push it off until later.

"No, Sasuke, I need to know. You really have to tell me this time. I'm not getting out of your car unless you do."

"I'm scared." He said finally and I almost laughed because it was Sasuke and what could he be scared of?

"Scared of what?"

"Of you...Of being in love with you...I'm scared that this is a lie. I don't want it to be a lie. I _can't_, let it be a lie. I never wanted to fall in love, and I didn't mean for this to happen. But I've gone to far to go back now."

I blinked at him. "You are such a boy. You are such a stupid, _stupid_ boy." I shook my head and gave him a small push on his arm. "That's what you're afraid of? I thought you were intuitive, but apparently you're just as blind as the rest of them."

He stared at me, and apparently he didn't understand what I meant. Then I realized he probably did, he just wanted me to say it. He needed to be sure of it.

"Sasuke, I love you." I saw a flash of relief in his eyes before he smirked. "It's odd, isn't it? I've written so many songs about love. Too many to count, but I've never actually felt it." I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I never knew how accurate I was until now. Until I wrote my first song about you. I've written several about you now, but all of those are with me actually knowing how love feels.

I look back at my other songs and they weren't bad, but my new ones...I guess love feels so much better than I thought it would." I shrugged.

"You know something?" He asked.

"Hn?" I responded mimicking him.

"You're incredible, and I can't figure out why exactly."


	21. Wonderwall

**A/N: asdfghjkl; I haven't forgot about this story. :) Don't you worry. **

** All the love in the world to Wonderwall. Honestly, if your sitting there like 'Wha?' gtfo and go listen now.**

** Also I've decided to do something I've been toying with since the start of this story. I'm open to suggestions for any songs. I can't guarantee you that I'll put them in, so please don't be offended. I have to figure out how to alter the story to fit the songs so if I can't work it in it's not going in. But feel free to recommend any songs you feel fit (and if you want you can tell me about which pairing you think it should go with that would be fantastic).**

** I'm sorry for how late this is, but I did make it twice as long, and there is not angsty depressing things dripping from it.**

** :) I hope you love ittttt. **

** Also follow me on tumblr if you have one (herestothetimeswefeltalive) and give me your url so I can follow you back. I'd love to talk to you guys more, 'cause the ones I've already talked to are especially awesome. ;)**

****

_Tenten's POV_

"_I do it every time. You're killin' me now, and I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._" I sang along with my iPod. I still didn't know how the mechanic, who had fixed up our VW bus, managed to get a great stereo system hooked up, but he did. Better yet, we had a tape player. The first thing I did was get a tape deck to hook up my iPod. Best VW bus ever.

I parked on the curb right outside of Sakura's house and turned off the engine, taking out the key and getting out as I continued to hum along to the song.

So what if I was late; at least I showed up.

I lazily opened the back door to the van and grabbed the box wrapped neatly with metallic silver paper. Of course, if I had tried to actually wrap Sakura's present myself it would have been a disaster.

I had made use of Neji's "boyfriend" status and forced him to do my work.

I was starting to see the perks of having him as my slave.

111111111111111111111111111

_Ino's POV_

"Tenten's here!" I called out as I stepped away from the window.

"Ino, shut up she's still sleeping." Hinata whisper-screamed at me.

"Oops, I forgot." I winced. To be honest, I _kept_ forgetting. I wasn't used to this constant whispering of conversation.

"Why don't you come help me set the table. It'll keep you busy." Kiba whispered into my ear and I smiled as soon as I felt his fingers slide in between mine and grip my hand tightly.

I nodded and followed him to the dining room.

111111111111111111111111111

_Hinata's POV_

"Naruto-kun? Can you move your side of the banner up just an inch?" I asked quietly, which was really just my normal voice. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, ready to comply to my any command. Instead he pushed the banner too high.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun...Can you move it down just a bit farther now?" I said with a grimace that he didn't notice. He really had too much energy for such a delicate task.

Call it obsessive compulsive if you want, but I could not stand when things were hung up lopsided.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Of course now Naruto's side of the banner was in the exact same position it was two seconds ago.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can you move it up just a bit more?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh from the other end of the banner.

_Tenten's POV_

"Whoa, everything's ready I guess you don't need my help after all." I said as I stepped into the dining room. It was decorated with streamers and balloons in a Little Mermaid theme, and the adjoining sitting room that held the staircase was decorated too.

Ariel is the best Disney princess, and Sakura's favorite. She was going to _love_ this.

"Yeah, because you conveniently showed up late." Tsunadae said pointedly, as she took my present and stacked it in a pile with other brightly wrapped boxes and bags.

"I did? I thought you said be here at ten?" I shrugged. Tsunadae just rolled her eyes and gave me a knowing shake of her head.

"Nine, I told you _nine_. I sent you a text, you lying witch." Ino said unlatching herself from Kiba's side to stand by me.

"_So_," I said changing the subject. Of course, I had skipped setting up for Sakura's birthday party, why would I want to do any work? I had sent Neji ahead of time for that precise reason. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"Sleeping Beauty is still upstairs," Ino sighed.

"Ariel," I said through gritted teeth. "Ariel is the better."

"Don't kid yourself."

"Sleeping Beauty does nothing but _sleep_."

"She's better than a freaking fish princess."

"At least Ariel's not a dumb blonde."

"Stop-making-fun-of-blondes!" Ino glared at me. I had to choke back a laugh. I loved Ino, I really did, she was one of my best friends. We were the fabulous four-some, but it was _too_ _much fun_ to get on her nerves. Calling her a whore and making blonde jokes was the quickest and easiest way to do that.

She knew I loved her, though. At least, I hoped she could tell.

"You're going to wake her up," Neji interjected.

"Good!" Ino and I snapped at him in unison.

Silence settled over us for a moment as we all stood around with nothing else to do.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Tsunadae asked finally.

It took a moment for us all to blink and then Acrylic Kiss, minus our leader, dashed towards the staircase and literally stampeded down the hall.

Our sprint came to a halt as our bodies slammed into Sakura's bedroom door and flung it open.

"HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!"

111111111111111111111111111

_Sakura's POV_

Normally, people can wake up on their birthdays to be bombarded with texts and Facebook posts from everyone wishing them a happy birthday.

I wake up to three bodies piling on top of me screaming.

Oh the woes of my life.

"We love you Sakura!"

"You're so old!"

"Bitch, you're older than I am!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"I can't breathe!"

"That's because I'm suffocating you with love! _Feel my love_! _Feel it_ Sakura_!_"

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino dragged me down the stairs where our boyfriends and my mother were waiting. Five seconds afterward Shizune burst through the door.

"Sakura-chan! Happy Birthday!" She cried as she charged me with a hug.

"Thank you!" I laughed, hugging her back. "Thank all of you. Whoa." I looked around at all the balloons and the Little Mermaid decorations. "Oh my gosh Ariel!"

"HA! I told you!" Tenten jeered at Ino.

"Shut up!" She stuck out her tongue in return. "Sakura, let's open your presents! Open mine first."

"_Ino_." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"No, first we are going to have cake! For breakfast!" My mom said motioning us all into the dining room. "Go, all of you. I want cake."

"Mom, shouldn't this be my choice?"

"_Go_ eat _cake_."

"Cake!" Tenten shouted dashing to the dining room.

I felt a hand slip into mine as soon as my mother turned around. "Happy Birthday." I turned to see Sasuke smirking at me and I couldn't help smiling.

1111111111111111111111111

_Tenten's POV_

I stared at the last bite of frosting on my plate and groaned. Why had I take two corner pieces? I mean I know they have extra frosting and are extra amazing, but _two._ They were _big _pieces too. Damn it.

"Tenten, you're looking kind of green." Neji said to me. How annoying, man this boy needed to learn to shut up. He wants to know why we won't work out? He pesters me about such trifles like my current health status.

"Shush," I said furrowing my brow and enjoying the last of the creamy delicious frosting that would probably make me hurl later in the day.

"Presents now!" Ino said scooting her chair out from the table and standing up. "Mine first!" She winked and stood up to get her gift.

"Guys, really we don't have to..." Sakura started.

"No! Don't even go there! You always do that! You always _slink away _when we even think about giving you presents! YOU WILL ACCEPT OUR GIFTS AND ENJOY THEM BITCH!" Ino said pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Ino...you're so dramatic..." Hinata said shaking her head.

I patted my stomach and tried to remember what Ino had told me she was getting her. "Hey Hina, do you know what it is?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me." Hm, I knew there was a reason for that, but what was it again?

111111111111111111

_Sakura's POV_

I glanced around the table at everyone. Mom and Shizune were drinking wine at 11 in the morning, but I guess that was fine since it meant I could be closer Sasuke without her noticing. I looked at him next to me and smirked.

"Sasuke, you have frosting on your face," I teased.

He blinked and wiped his mouth. I just laughed and shook my head before I glanced at Neji. He was sitting across from Tenten and I was growing increasingly suspicious of their relationship.

"Here it is! It's the best thing in the world, love it, enjoy it, cherish me forever." Ino handed me a big, glittery, turquoise gift bag with tufts of lime green and white tissue paper pouring out of it.

"Psycho," Tenten said whispered behind her raised hand to Hinata.

"Bitch," Ino shot back without looking at her. Her eyes were getting as round as saucers and she leaned in closer to me as I reached into the bag.

I pulled out a large journal with a white leather cover. Branches covered in sakura blossoms laced across it. "Aw, thank you so much!" I said smiling at her.

"It reminded me of you, besides it'll be for all our _best_ songs. The ones that will go on our album some day. Anyway, there's more." She said pointing and leaning in again.

I reached my hand into the bag to feel a thin fabric and started to pull it out when I got a glance at the material and dropped it back abruptly. Black lace. I opened the bag wider and then crushed it shut.

"Sakura, what is it?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." I said as I glared at Ino, who was giggling hysterically. What a little whore.

Lingerie.

Black, lacy lingerie.

I stuffed the tissue paper back in as quickly as possible before shoving the bag under my chair.

"Here take mine." Tenten said throwing me a medium sized box wrapped in silver paper.

"Tenny, did you actually wrap that?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrows at the box.

"Pfft, yeah right. I made Neji do it." She rolled her eyes. Immediately Ino whipped her head around to give me a look and I just shrugged.

I peeled back the silver paper cautiously, knowing Tenten it could be alive or explosive. Inside were boxes of chocolate pocky. "I fuckin' love you, Tenten."

"There was more in there, but I took a box or two...I couldn't help myself." She shrugged.

"Fatty," Ino whispered.

"Slut," Tenten said in a very not-whispered voice.

"Excuse me, but it's my turn to give Sakura my gift." Hinata stood up and shuffled into the living room. When she came back in she was caring a large canvas, but it was turned around. I sat up straighter, immediately giddy.

She bit her lip and glanced over everyone. "Well...uhm I didn't know what t-to get Sakura...so I thought I'd make her s-s-something...l-like a paint-ting." She stared at me nervously as she tried to suppress her stutter.

"I'm sure I'll love it! Show me!" I said excitedly, because Hinata is an amazing painter, I can't not love anything she creates they're always beautiful pieces.

She scrunched her nose up in distaste at that. She always thought I was biased, which is true, I love it even more because it's Hinata. But in actuality, I would love it even without that because she's so incredibly talented that it hurts me when she acts self conscious.

"If you don't, just tell me—I'll paint something else." She mumbled, tipping her head down so that her hair fell forward to hide her blush. She slowly turned the painting around so I could view it and a collective gasp let out.

It was a painting of me, that you could easily tell. It was a view waist up with my hands holding large headphones to my ears. My eyes were bright and green, shimmering in a way that made it look like I knew something special...secrets. My bubblegum hair was the only other feature of myself that was colored in, the rest was careful black lines with light shading.

The best part about it though, was the bright colors and swirls coming from the headphones. Vibrant tendrils spread across the canvas and curled around my body, tugging at the hems of my clothing and surrounding me.

I was speechless.

"Hina, it's...this is amazing," I said, wanting to scream it, but all I could manage was a whisper.

It wasn't long before everyone joined in for me, lending their own words of amazement and pride.

"This is incredible!"

"You are the best artist ever Hina-chan!"

"You are _so_ talented!"

"You have to paint me something, I'll pay you. Oh girl, will I pay you."

"Stop! S-stop, it isn't that great g-guys." Hinata stammered as her face grew hotter. I stood up and sweeped Hinata into a rib-crushing hug.

"Thank you _so_ much," I said in her ear.

"I'm just glad you like it," She whispered back with a small smile.

I couldn't imagine having any other friends.

After the fuss was over, it was my mom's turn to shove a big box onto my lap and force me to open it immediately. I was pretty surprised because it was sort of heavy.

Everyone was waiting though, so I peeled the paper back to reveal a brand new laptop. The picture on the front of the box revealed it to be a candy apple red, glossy and sleek.

I gaped and a shocked thank you passed my lips as I stared down at it. It was pretty expensive, I knew. Especially reading what software it came with.

"I know you'll need it, especially for college. I tried to get a good one so it'll last a long time."

I blinked at that, struggling to find an appropriate expression, and just opted for a little smile and another thank you. I deliberately did not look at Ino, who I could see from my peripheral vision, was watching me like a hawk to see how I would respond.

I still didn't know if I was going to choose the band over college yet, and I definitely wasn't ready to announce it either way.

111111111111111111

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" A semi-familiar looking boy standing next to me said, as we waited by the front of the stage. The boys were starting to set up, and I noticed Neji shoot a worried glance in Tenten's direction.

"Thanks?" I said, unsure of who exactly he was.

"Oh, this is Suigetsu, he like owns this place or something. Hey Sui," Tenten said as she slung her arm across my shoulders.

"Hey," He gave her a nod then looked back at me. "The guys asked me to let them use the stage to play you their _gift._ I figured I'd introduce myself because, if you guys want to, you can play here anytime. You're really talented." He said it nonchalantly, as if his opinion was reliable enough to be considered fact.

"Thanks, we-" I looked at Tenten and Ino, who seemed excited by this idea. "-look forward to it."

"Good deal," He smirked at me, then glanced up at the stage where Sasuke was adjusting his microphone stand. He gave a narrowed look at Suigetsu, who blinked at him. There was something off about the subtle exchange though, but Sasuke was good at wearing masks and Suigetsu had a sly feel about him. Something told me to be wary of him, so I turned away and faced the stage again.

A bubbly giddiness was rising up inside me as the guys started sound-checking guitars. I loved to hear them play, but this time I knew the song was specially for me. He wrote it, practiced it, wrapped it with a pretty red bow, all for _me_.

I would never tell my friends this, I don't want to hurt their feelings, but the best gift I could ever be given by anyone is a song. I have such a connection to music, it's my reason for life. It's necessary for my survival.

There is nothing that could so quickly, so powerfully touch my soul than music.

Nothing, period, pointblank, flat out. Music has an essence, something more ethereal and otherworldly. Music is the closest thing to magic.

The fact that someone would put their feelings for me into a song and play it? That meant more to me than any material gift.

"Alright, everyone we have a very special and particular purpose for being here today," Sasuke spoke into the microphone and the way the crowd gave a cheer in response sent shivers through my body. "A very incredible person is celebrating her birthday today, so I wrote a song just for her." He looked down at me from the stage and I could feel the heat radiating off my face, leading him to smirk before he turned to Kiba and nodded.

"_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
__It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as a sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
_Well maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
_Reality in your eyes_

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside"

Ino tugged on my hand and pulled me around, twirling and dancing our way in the little space we stood at. Hinata, all smiles, joined along and Tenten started shaking her hips with the beat. It was such an unbearably sweet song, and I was having a flashback of sitting in Sasuke's car together, telling him I loved him. It made me feel good. I was happy and hopeful and bursting with excitement that I wasn't sure I would manage to contain.

"_I'm feeling alive all over again  
__As deep as a sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time  
__  
We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

I'm feeling alive all over again  
_As deep as a sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love with you the first time"

We all applauded and cheered as the song ended and I almost started to tear up, but I knew that would make everyone worry and fret and they were only happy tears anyway. For once, they weren't tears threatening to explode out of me.

"Thanks," He said into the microphone, but he wasn't looking at all the people cheering when he said it. He didn't even care, it was just a polite instinct, that was all. He was staring down at me with that little smirk on his face. And I was just standing below him, glowing and ready to burst like a supernova because I was completely _in love_ and the best part of all that?

He loved me back.

111111111111111111

"Shit," Sasuke face palmed as we all stood huddled outside on the side of the street where we had parked our VW bus.

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he wrapped his arms around Ino's waist from behind and held her close to him.

"I forgot the other thing," Sasuke groaned.

"What other thing teme?" Naruto asked holding Hinata's hand gingerly. I noticed how he had been like that all day to her, extra sweet and extra careful, despite the fact that her bruises were only yellow tinted spots on her skin and her stitches had already be removed. She was nearly healed and in another week Tenten and I agreed we'd let her start playing the drums again.

We were only worried because of the cuts on her wrists, and the overly vigorous activity that drumming really entails. Hinata was still putting up a fight about it, but she hadn't mentioned it at all today on account of not wanting to argue with me on my birthday.

"The _other_ gift for Sakura, dobe." Sasuke huffed with a shake of his head.

"_The what_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's nothing big, don't worry about it. It was Naruto's idea," Sasuke murmured, not making eye-contact. He had quickly figured out how I was about accepting gifts. It made me feel bad like someone wasted a bunch of money on me. I also felt way too much pressure in getting them a great gift in return. I really wish they hadn't bothered.

"Well, do you want to all go back to Sasuke's house?" Kiba asked as he looked around at the rest of us.

"Nah, forget it, my parents are home. I'll just take Sakura over to get it really quick. I'll take her home afterward." Sasuke sighed, annoyed with himself, which I found pretty adorable.

"Alright then, see you guys later," Ino said, blowing me a kiss.

"Bye."

Sasuke and I turned around and started walking down the sidewalk towards his car. I gave him a sideways glance before slipping my hand in his. He looked down at his hand and then up at me, a little curious, and I grinned.

We pulled into his driveway and sat in the idling car for a minute.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Hn." Was the only response I got.

I turned towards him, only a tad annoyed by his lack of words—I was getting used to it. "No, really. You don't know how much that meant to me. It was the best gift I could have gotten."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes shifted slowly towards me. "I just want to make you happy."

I bit my lip and turned forward again. "I want to make _you_ happy _too_." I paused for a second, "You make that kind of hard though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your impassiveness and lack of communication makes it _very_ hard for me know if your happy or not. Not to mention what I can do to help make you happy. In fact, if you measured happiness in smiles and laughter, you would have a very, very low score." I turned back to him.

He rolled his eyes. "You make me happy."

"How?" I asked suddenly.

"The way you love music makes me happy; I love that I'm not the only person who feels that way about it and I can share it with someone else. The way you pout when you don't get your way and try and ignore me, but can never last more than a few minutes. The way you only love the red gummy bears and you prefer a good acoustic song over any other. I laugh at the way you absolutely suck at Guitar Hero-"

"Hey!" I smacked his arm, but he only shook his head and gave a tiny chuckle.

"Trust me, Sakura. You make do make me happy." He looked me in the eye again at that point, those onyx eyes smoldering and making my insides melt and my face burn. Luckily it was dark in the car and he wouldn't notice the flush of my cheeks.

In that instant I got the courage to do something and I don't have any idea where it came from, maybe it was the way he looked at me or just the fact that it was such a near perfect day I felt like I couldn't fail.

I felt invincible so I unbuckled my seat belt and turned my body towards him, I lifted myself over the middle console and carefully made my way into his lap. He responded with a confused sputter, but I shushed him and straddled his lap so that I was facing him.

"Sak-" He started, but I pressed my mouth to his to shut him up. Of course it didn't take him more than a moment to register me sitting on his lap, because one of his hands found the small of my back and pressed me hard into him, while the other wove its way through my hair.

One of my hands was on the nape of his neck, and the other was palm flat on his chest. I started to slowly slide it down his torso as I broke our kiss long enough to ask in an innocent voice, "Does this make you happy, Sasuke-kun?"

He let out a low groan when my fingers fidgeted lightly with the top edge of his pants. At that moment, the sound of an engine and the bright headlights of another car pulled up short behind our parked vehicle. Sasuke glanced in his driver's side-mirror.

"Fuck," He muttered before lifting me off him and half sliding, half shoving me back into the passenger's seat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I straightened up my seat and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it back out. "Who is it?" I asked in a frightened whisper, although I had no idea why I was whispering inside the car.

"Itachi," He said angrily and as he did I noticed his jaw clench. A dark figure suddenly appeared next to Sasuke's window and he rolled it down.

The figure leaned down to peer into the car, and I was startled by the resemblance he had to Sasuke. He was a certainly a few years older than him, and his hair was long enough to be swept into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. "Hello there, you must be Sasuke's girlfriend." He smiled at me and I stammered a weak yes. "Well Sasuke-_kun_, you shouldn't be so rude, bring her inside." He said to Sasuke, who was busy grinding his teeth in a frightening way. "I apologize for my little brother's terrible manners, but please come on in. I'll go tell mother and father we have a visitor."

Itachi stood up and we watched as he walked around the car and into the house.

"Uhm...should we go inside then?" I asked.

"Now we _have_ to..."

111111111111111111111111111

We stepped into Sasuke's house and I started for the living room, where I could hear the television was on. Sasuke stopped me immediately. He pulled me back my wrist and stepped in front of me, giving me a serious look. I realized his parents probably didn't know I had ever been in their house before, or slept over for that matter.

Now was not the time for them to discover this information, especially since Itachi had quite possibly seen us sucking face in the driveway.

Sasuke paused in the doorway and cleared his throat before entering the room. Sitting in the black leather lazy boy was Sasuke's father. I immediately got the impression that he was indeed the stern and serious man Sasuke made him out to be, with deep lines weathering his face and giving him a more aged look. He seemed too engrossed in the episode of Law and Order on the television to notice our presence, but the woman sitting on the couch sprang up instantly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried rushing him and wrapping her arms around her youngest son so she could properly hold him down as she kissed his cheek. Sasuke got most of his looks from his mother. The pale skin, dark eyes, round face, and blue-black hair. She may have been older, but she didn't look it at all. She was the picture of youth and happiness.

"You must be Sakura-chan!" She said as Sasuke managed to wrestle himself from her grip. Suddenly she sprang on me, pulling me into a tight squeeze of a hug and making cooing noises as she pulled away to look at me. "Oh you're so pretty! Look at her Fugaku, isn't she precious!"

I felt oddly embarrassed. "Oh, uh thanks-thank you."

"Hmph," Was all that came out of Fugaku's mouth when he glanced from me to Sasuke. "Don't get her pregnant."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto started.

Sasuke barred his teeth as Itachi turned away to hide a devilish smirk I was used to seeing on his little brother's face. I just stood there in shock.

"I'm so sorry dear. Let's go to the kitchen." She said, steering me out of the room. She leaned into me in a secretive whisper. "He's just tired from work; if anyone talks during his shows he turns into a little pissy pants." She made a face as we walked into the kitchen and she pointed to a chair at the table. "Actually Sasuke and Itachi get the same way. They're a bunch of babies all of them." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the stove.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Sasuke sighed from the doorway.

"I'm making some tea for our guest."

"Oh you really don't have to do that," I said. It was so weird to be around a mom who flailed about over making you comfortable and hugging all your friends. I was used to my mom not even being home when I had guests.

"Mom, we came here for like two seconds. I needed to get Sakura's birthday present from my room and-"

"It's your birthday today!"

"Uh, yes..." Sasuke let out a loud groan.

"Oh my goodness! Happy birthday! Sasuke why didn't you tell me? I would have baked her something. Now I don't have any time. _You are just like your father!_"

"Mom-" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I had the feeling this happened often.

"I know I'll make you some brownies, I can whip those up really quick." She said more to herself than to us. She started to shuffle around the kitchen to open up cabinets and grab supplies.

"Mom,_ stop_." Sasuke said. "I have to get Sakura home."

Sasuke's mother straightened up and stared at us as her mouth formed into a small frown. "Oh, well...okay then." She said quietly. She turned her back to us and put the baking pan away with a sniffle.

Sasuke groaned louder this time. "_Mom_, don't be like that."

"Well I'm sorry for caring and wanting to do something nice. You don't even tell me about your girlfriend let along let me meet her, and when you finally bring her home you have to rush her out the door. And it's her _birthday_, Sasuke."

"Oh, uhm, Mrs. Uchiha-"

"Oh no, call me Mikoto darling," She said as she wiped her eyes. "Mrs. Uchiha makes me sound so _old_."

"Mikoto, that's such a pretty name-"

"Oh thank you! Sasuke she's an angel. Listen to how sweet she is!" Mikoto interrupted again.

I cleared my throat and started over. "Mikoto, it's really okay that you didn't do anything. I'm not offended, in fact I hate getting gifts. Thank you for caring though." I offered a smile and she practically melted.

"Come on, Sakura. We need to go," Sasuke said tugging me out of my chair. "It's getting late Mom."

"Come back anytime Sakura! Really, anytime! Sasuke you better bring her back here." She called after us.

1111111111111

We drove the long way home, through all the quiet streets lined with dark homes and parked cars. The windows were down and the stereo was on, but best of all I was holding Sasuke's hand.

"I'm sorry about that, my mom is dramatic." Sasuke said for probably the seventh time.

"It's fine, she's actually adorable." I said giving his hand a little squeeze. I knew how he felt about his family. He loved his mom, hated his father, was completely and utterly bitter towards his brother. He did his best to never be home, but I was glad I could see a small piece of the Uchiha household. It was another little puzzle piece of Sasuke I was putting together.

"I'll bring you your present tomorrow."

"Alright," I shrugged and looked out the window.

"_Today is going to be the day  
That they're going to throw it back to you  
By now you should have somehow  
Realized what you've got to do"_

I let out a little excited gasp and reached for the dial to turn the volume up. Wonderwall would _forever_ be one of my favorite songs. I turned to Sasuke and started singing along._  
"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do  
About you now"  
_Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed before singing along. Oh yes, he was perfect. Completely and truly perfect for me._  
"Back beat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do  
About you now_

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was going to be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should have somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
You're going to be the one that saves me  
You're going to be the one that saves me"

1111111111111111111111111

I slipped in the house quietly and carefully shutting the door behind me. I knew Mom would already be passed out in her room; she could care less if I was coming in at three in the morning.

Bad parenting, I know, but I wasn't exactly going to call her out on it either.

It wasn't like I was off doing drugs and getting pregnant, just having some harmless fun with friends. This was one of the times I appreciated her failed judgement.

I pulled my shoes of and set them next to the front door, just as I heard a loud noise come from the kitchen. I jumped a bit and tip toed to the doorway, assuming I would see my mother fumbling about drunkenly.

"Happy Birthday kiddo," Jiraiya said as he unscrewed the cap of the gallon of milk and drank a few gulps.

I wrinkled my nose at him and shook my head, making my way over to the counter and sitting down opposite of where he stood. "Really, you couldn't bother with a glass?"

He grinned and put the gallon back in the fridge. "So how was your day?"

"I thought you were supposed to come earlier? Mom said you promised not to miss it this time." I asked ignoring him.

He sighed and rested his elbows on the counter, leaning forward with a frown plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, I really did try. I was on a bus, but it took me much farther than I needed it too. I had to stick around and wait all day for another bus that would take me back. W here I then had to catch a train to take me to Konoha." He gave me an apologetic look. "I really am sorry kiddo. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose."

I nodded after a moment, before resting my head on my arms. "I know, thanks for at least trying to be here." I knew already that he probably fell asleep on the first bus and missed his stop, or he was trying to recover from a hangover or something. I didn't hold it against him though, he didn't have any obligation to come.

"Well, how was your day regardless of my absence?" He asked.

I lifted my head up. "Pretty good actually. Everyone came over and threw me a party this morning. Then we went to this place downtown where local bands play and...uh, well my boyfriend's band played me a song." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your _boyfriend_, you say? Hm how did that happen?" He said with playful suspicion. Jiraiya was the one adult I felt fairly comfortable talking about my real life openly with. By real life I mean not hiding how much I love music. I was probably only okay with talking to him because he was rarely around to be a danger of telling my mother. And there was the fact that he certainly didn't act like an adult half the time. Well, more than half the time rather..

"I don't know. It just...happened. I followed the music and it led me right to him." I shrugged.

He chuckled for a moment. "That's just like you isn't it? Following the music. Heh," He shook his head and stared at me quietly. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I whispered. I really didn't like that question. I had no idea who I really was, and I realized just then that that troubled me the most. Maybe I was too focused on maintaining perfection and balance, too focused on keeping everything together and where it should be, that I ignored the truth.

I definitely avoid things that make me uncomfortable or upset. I definitely lie and shrug things off. I definitely, definitely don't give out concrete, serious answers.

He regarded me carefully, even leaning back to get a proper view of me sitting on a tall bar stool, tired and worn out with my hands locked together in front of me on the counter.

"You're an extraordinary soul, Sakura." He said in such a serious way I couldn't doubt that he believed it. That's the thing about Jiraiya that I loved, he knew when to be serious. Most people like him, most adults and teenagers, they act immature and reckless, and never stop. They keep making everything into a joke that they can laugh off. They can't grow up.

Jiraiya isn't like that. Sure he's sort of ridiculous and perverted sometimes. Sure he gallivants all over the world without having a proper job or purpose. But he's actually pretty wise and knows what he's talking about when he wants to.

He loves music, more than anything probably. That's why we really get along so well. He doesn't discriminate against any genre. He loves them _all. _I mean that too. From rap to Spanish rock ballads. He really has this passion for it. He finds small things, chords, lyrics, vocal harmonies, and he hangs on to that. People are so concerned with just the sound of the singer's voice and the words, but he hears every piece of it and finds what it really means to him.

"Hold on a second," He said, walking into the next room. He returned in an instant carrying a small black box about as large as my hand.

"Oh come on, not you too." I sighed and gave him a pained look.

"Oh shut up, you will accept another gift and like it."

"I hate birthdays so _much_."

"Don't consider it a birthday gift then." He shrugged. "In fact, I hate that the we give people gifts only on specific days, like birthdays. Why are we picking one day to celebrate someone's existence? Shouldn't we do that everyday? Shouldn't we just randomly reach out to our loved ones and say 'Hey, I really love you, 'ya know? I'm really glad you're in my life. In fact, I got you a gift, just so you have something tangible to remember me by.' I think people should express their love for each other as often as possible. And whenever they feel like it, not out of obligation. "

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay fine, it isn't even my birthday anyway."

"That's the spirit," He said giving me a wink.

I lifted the black lid and kept it hovering in the air. I looked up at him and he gave an annoyed little wave at me to go on. I pulled the lid away completely and set it down neatly next to the rest of the box. Carefully wrapped in a soft cream colored cloth was a simple black necklace cord. And on the end of that chord was a pale green, almost white, jade pendant carved delicately into the shape of a coiled up Chinese dragon.

I gave a little gasp of surprise before I grinned and looked up at him. "It's perfect, how did you even..."

"I was in this city, I don't even remember which one anymore, but it was a huge bustling big city. Those kinds with huge crowds and swarms of people."

I couldn't stop grinning, genuinely grinning because I missed these kinds of things so much. I missed Jiraiya's stories. He was such a funny story teller, getting off track and forgetting certain details. But every story he told was captivating just by his animation and excitement in telling it. He loved traveling and learning. I was glad he wasn't the type of person to mail in gifts from around the world, but to stop back in town and give them to you in person. I always thought the real gift about him was the stories he could tell.

"The south part of town was quite a mess actually, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I ended up there and I kept walking farther into the city. I just kept going deeper and deeper, stopping every now and then to grab some food or look at a shop or something. When finally I got to the center of it all, it was a huge plaza. It felt like even more people were shuffling about there than in any other part of the city combined. I didn't even know where to begin exploring, but I stopped by this little fountain. I guess it wasn't really all that little, really. It just seemed so compared to how large the and active the plaza was. But this one little spot, right in front of the fountain, was this little old Chinese man. He had a tiny little stall, no bigger than this counter. Well I noticed him immediately, just quietly sitting there by his stall watching everyone pass him by and I wondered. I wondered to myself, 'What is this guy doing here?' So I went up to his little stall and I asked him. He said he was selling the jewelry he had carved from jade himself. Himself, now that's a true craftsmen; so I asked to see his work. He showed me this necklace in particular. This jade dragon and I asked him what it meant. He said it brought you good luck, but not just that. He said the dragon is a leader; it's a strong creature that never dies. He said the dragon will lend power and strength to the wearer. And you know what?" He stopped, actually waiting for me to ask. That's another thing about his story telling, he didn't just want to talk, he wanted you to listen.

"No idea, what?"

"I thought of you."

"No you didn't."

"I thought of you," He said gravely. "In all that mania, in that foreign city miles and miles away from you, I thought of you. Because you're a leader Sakura, and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You have that dragon inside your heart, and you'll never let your dreams die."


	22. When I Think Of Summer, I Think of You

**A/N:** So it's been a year. Sorry about that. This chapter's a little short, but it doesn't contain any songs so it's probably the same length as usual really. Also it's the first chapter I've had solely devoted to one pairing. So I'm sorry if you expected some SasuSaku. I promise I'll get to more of that later obviously. I also apologize if this chapter seems a bit disjointed from the others, it's because rather than connecting it to everyone else's timelines I made it stand on it's own. I feel like I've given Ino Kiba less time than anyone else, so I owed them one. Also I found pieces of this document in one of my saved folder and I just really needed to complete it._  
_

I'm sorry too for it's content. I mean, obviously I apologize for it totally sucking, but I'm actually quite pleased with how the writing bit of it turned out.

Ah well. Carry on and ignore me.

* * *

_Ino's POV_

The summer sounds like wind chime laughter and the waves on dark sand.  
"If you keep spinning like that you're going to throw up all that cotton candy," Kiba laughed.

"Not a chance! I hold my cotton candy like I hold my liquor," I said before stopping and grabbing for Kiba's arm in an attempt to steady myself. I kissed him on the corner of his mouth, not because I was trying.

"Come on clumsy, it's going to rain soon."

"No," I pouted. I loved the beach at night. All the shrieking kids were gone and the fat hairy old men in lawn chairs didn't ogle you. It was beautiful in the way dark things are beautiful.

Quiet and shimmering in soft silver, rather than gold.

I wanted to dance across the water, but it was much too cold and Kiba was determined to keep us from the rain that was coming in.

"You know what I want? I want a beach house—but not the west coast kind. I want one by cold oceans and lighthouses.

"That's not very like you," Kiba cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really?"

"When I think of you," He paused thoughtfully. "I think of sunlight and Ferris wheels—"

"_Ferris wheels_?"

"Yes!" He wrinkled his nose at me. "And loud music, dancing—no just spinning, all your laughs, and birds singing."

"Birds, you know there are birds on the east coast too, right?" I teased.

"I think of an endless summer when I think of you, and that's not what I associate with the east I guess." He shrugged, and turned away from me a little embarrassed.

"Kiba," I said as I tugged at his hand again. But just then a fat droplet fell on my hand and then my nose.

"Come on, it's starting. I told you." He locked his fingers between mine and dragged me along in a parental way. But the rain fell fast and we started sprinting towards my little car, giggling as the cold swept over us. I dove into the backseat and pulled him in beside me. I didn't want to leave.

I kept laughing even though there was nothing funny, and Kiba gave me an incredulous look before draping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

I pulled my legs up on the seat and leaned on his shoulder. "Just when I think everything is falling apart—when I hate my life too much, you come along and whisk me off my feet."

He tightened his arm around me and kissed my forehead in response. "You're what's keeping me grounded. You're what's keeping me here. If you ever left, I'd go."

But I didn't want to leave right now. No, I didn't know where home was, but as far as I was concerned it was the backseat of a car with the boy I loved, rain washing the beach clean behind us.

* * *

I sat on an old bench in his garage and listened to him strum his acoustic guitar. I really couldn't get enough of him—bare footed, tight-shirted, ripped jeans and all. It was like heaven with his sun-kissed skin and his shaggy brown hair falling into his face, making me giggle at the look of ease as he just sunk into his music. I felt like I had been here for ages, like I'd always been here and I'd never leave.

It felt everlasting in the best way possible. In the Peter Pan kind of way.

This was a wonderful thought, and it was making me fly. Fly higher than any of those stars Hinata and Sakura tried catching.

I smiled to myself, just watching him. I wasn't always content with that, most of the time I needed him. I had to be close to him, touching him, talking to him, feeling his magnetic pull.

Right now I was fine with just sitting close by getting to see the ease that ran his fingers over each string. I loved watching the small smile form on his face without him knowing, the way that smile stretched into a big grin that filled up even his eyes with delight when he looked up to see me eying him.

It was a lovely moment I wanted to photograph and keep in my head for eternity. This guy, this guy was incredible.

Incredible.

"You guys are going to make it big." I said outloud. "I can feel it in my gut. You're all so talented, I mean we, we're good. But I don't think any of us take it as serious as you guys. We use it as an outlet, I wish...I _wish_ we could make it, that's my _dream upon dreams_, but you're going to get there."

"Hm." He said his fingers still sliding along.

"I want to come with you. I want to travel with you guys when you start touring. I can be your number one fan, a roadie or groupie or whatever." I smiled and waved my hand through the air because the terms didn't matter. What mattered was that we'd be _together_.

His head snapped up though, and his smile was gone. Instead he frowned. "Ino, don't talk like that."

"Like what?" I said my brow creasing.

"Like you don't have a chance at anything on your own."

"I don't really. My parents could give a shit less about me and I only play bass. It's nothing special, I'm a dime a dozen really. Sakura's going to go off to be a doctor, Hinata will be an artist, and Tenten will. Well I don't think she really plans ahead much." I admitted. "I have nothing else here. Why is there even a problem, we'll be _together_. That's all I need."

He stood up too fast. Too quick, too angry, too soon.

"Ino, shut up. No we are not doing that, don't even think for a moment I'm going to let you follow us if we tour. Stop talking like that."

"No, why don't you want to be together? Are you planning on fucking some skanky groupies when I'm not around?" I said standing up too. I could feel things unwinding—coming undone too quickly like the downward jerk of a zipper.

"Ino, I'm not your entire world. You're not going to center your life around me."

I stood there, shaking with fury because honestly I didn't see anything wrong with it. With it just being me and him against the world because we were _together_ and we _loved _each other. He _was_ my life because that's what it was, music and love. He was both of that. He was perfect and he was all I'd ever want, someone to love me like they meant it.

"I love you."

"I don't care, you're not going to fucking give up everything for me. That's just ridiculous."

"No it isn't!" I screamed because that was the sound of my heart breaking like a shattered window.

"It's clingy and fucking psychotic! You're seventeen! Stop planning your life around mine! You have so much more to live for than me!" He shouted at me, like my mother used to do, shouted at me like I was a stupid little girl. I didn't know anything at all.

"I'm sorry I fucking care so much then. I'm sorry I want you. I'm sorry I fucking love you!" I screamed, because that's what I had in me. Screams upon screams that had never been let out.

Screams at everyone who had told me I couldn't do anything, and more screams because their relentless words had made me believe them. Believe I was nothing, no one. I'd never amount to anything and I was a disgrace. The one person I allowed to open up to, to trust? Confessed to him I loved him, and the words _I don't care_ were looped endlessly in my mind.

"You should be," He said turning away from me. He tossed the words over his shoulder like they didn't mean anything..

They rolled over me, and left tracks of mascara down my cheeks. They left me running and tripping to my car at the curb, slipping into oblivion.

* * *

I stared at my phone for the millionth time. I had ignored every single call from everyone in the past three days and I figured they'd get around to checking on me pretty soon if I didn't respond. fight, one big blow out and I was burnt to ash.

Why?

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, letting it ring and ring and ring.

"Hello?"

"Kiba?"

"What do you want?" His voice sounded rough, tired.

"I want to see you. I...miss you..."

"Ino..."

"Kiba, I love you."

"I know...But I don't think we can keep seeing each other. It's just not working out."

"_What ?_What isn't working out?" I hated that my voice sounded desperate, sounded terrible, sounded _pathetic_. I was being this typical obsessive girlfriend, but I couldn't help it. I had to allow myself this weakness because this couldn't just be over.

"This whole relationship, we said from the start that this we weren't the kind of people to fall in love."

"But I did, I love you." There was a long silence, and I could hear his measured breathing on the other end of the line. I didn't know how many more times I could say it. Each time I did it felt like I was swallowing glass.

"And I can't love you, Ino. I'm sorry, I know it hurts you, but it'll hurt less if I do it now."

I didn't know what to say to that. He _couldn't_ love me? What was preventing that? No one was standing there telling him no. Nothing can stop you from loving a person.

He hung up and that was it.

* * *

I walked into the open garage door, but he didn't notice. He was too busy bending over into the hood.

"Kiba?" I called and which startled him into turning around quickly.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" He rang his hands out on a greasy rag.

"I just wanted to talk, okay? Just a mature conversation, I don't think I can leave things the way…they were left." I didn't need closure, I needed him. He was so embedded into me. It felt wrong not to have him around. But now, now I was feeling wrong for wanting him at all.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Say what you need to." He looked sad, I caught it in his eyes, in the way he sucked on the side of his lip, it was so very Kiba.

"I wanted you to know that I love you. I think I always will. It's something intangible. I can't describe it and it sounds...clingy, but you're important to me." I blinked and my eyes started to sting. "I was so afraid of anyone being close to me, because everyone always tore me down. They made me feel worthless and empty and I didn't want to deal with it anymore so I always made myself so detached.

Then you came along, and you were so genuine. You made me feel like I could do anything, you took this broken me and you built me from scratch and made me truly believe I could conquer anything. I didn't realize at first how much you meant to me, and then you didn't want me for sex and I knew it. You were so much different, you're so incredible and I don't know if anyone's ever told you that, because you are. You're the most incredible human being I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, at least alongside my best friends.

I want to be the person who gets to hold you and tell you that every day, I want to make you feel like you can do anything on the days you don't believe you can. I don't know how a person who can tell me everything you did, could turn around and burn it all to the ground in a second. I don't know if you're lying now or if everything _else_ was a lie. Shit, I don't know which is _worse_ anymore. Either way you don't want me now, and that hurts."

"Ino," He started so tenderly, just like he used to. "I'm sorry. I wasn't lying to you, but this just isn't going to work out. Sometimes things just don't fit, no matter how hard we try." He grimaced, reaching out and brushing my tears away. I took that moment to reach up and kiss him. I pressed myself to him, trying to get myself to stick to everything he was just like his kisses did to me, but he gripped my wrists and pulled them off of me. Holding me at an arm's length as my fists clenched.

"Why can't you love me?" I asked so softly. "I'll change, I'll be whoever you want me to be."

"I'm so sorry...So sorry." He said shaking his head, and he pulled me into a hug that seemed to intimate to be allowed, especially after he had just forbidden us from being together. It was too cruel for him to do that and I pushed away from him. I didn't want his scent on me; I couldn't stand the thought of his voice or his eyes.

I didn't want this pity. He broke my heart.

He let me go, flinching as I jerked away from him. I found it sickly satisfying that that's the way he looked when I walked away. He looked hurt, because he was a stupid boy. He broke hearts for no reason and lied.

I didn't care if I was another notch on his bed post, he was just another line in my song.


End file.
